Les 2 cinglés sont revenus
by Queen Fox
Summary: Si je vous dis que deux filles sont mortes alors qu'elles sortaient du cinéma où elles sont allées voir leur film préféré et qu'un magicien a décidé de les mettre dans son monde, vous liriez leur histoire ?
1. Retour à notre monde

**Hey ! Oui je sais j'écris beaucoup de fanfiction mais là celle-ci me prenait vraiment la tête donc la voilà. Je trouve ce chapitre trop court mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera plus long. Je vous laisse lire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et les deux personnages Lecture. **

**Ps: Une des personnage est assez vulgaire **

* * *

Un homme était assis sur une chaise en bois autour de lui des enfants attendait avec impatiente le début de son récit, des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux, devant eux, ils avaient l'honneur d'avoir Gandalf le magicien, chaque jour, il leur racontait une nouvelle histoire, mais celle-ci aller être plus longue que les autres. Derrière ces enfants, des adultes étaient debout, les femmes étaient dans les bras de leur homme et elles aussi attendait le début. Sur chaque visage était dresser un sourire.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer.

Les enfants hurlèrent de joie sous l'excitation ce qui fit rire les plus âgés. Le vieil homme alluma sa pipe.

-Gandalf ne les fait pas si attendre.

Le vieil homme sourit à la personne, les enfants toujours assis regardaient l'homme tout en levant leur tête prête a écouter.

-Bien, ce récit parle de deux jeunes femmes, elles venaient d'un autre monde.

****Il y a 10****

Deux jeunes filles sortirent du cinéma, toute deux âgées de 18 ans, elles discutaient des personnages de leur film préféré, le Hobbit. La première était assez grande 1m69,ses cheveux blond était parsemé de mèche aux couleur marrons clair, des yeux bleus venait rendre son visage plus éclatant. La deuxième portait sur elle la douceur, ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que l'épi de blé, des yeux verts rendaient ce visage angélique, elle était plus petite que son amie, mais seulement de quelque centimètre.

-Tu trouves que c'est qui les plus forts ? Demanda la plus petite  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je serais tenté pour les elfes.

Les lumières du cinéma éclairèrent la route, mais cela n'empêcha pas un homme de foncer sur les deux jeunes filles, elles regardèrent les phares foncés sur elle puis ce fut le trou noir. Elles se sentaient bien, un sourire était apparu sur leur visage, elles ne sentaient aucune douleur, mais un lumière blanche prit tous le décor, le vide les emporta ce qui leur fit lâcher un cri de surprise.  
Leur dos vint s'écraser sur le sol dur de la salle.

-Oh sa race. Gémie, la plus grande

Elles essayèrent de ce lever tant bien que mal, mais leurs jambes leur faisait un mal fous

-Kim ça va ? Questionna la jeune fille aux yeux verts  
-Ouais, je pense, mais on ne devrait pas être morte ?  
-Je ne sais pas vu qu'on se parle.

La dénommé Kim réussi à se lever ses jambes tremblait sous son poids, elle marcha vers son amie allongée plus loin qu'elle.

-Si je retrouve ce chauffard, je le hante pour toujours. Promit Kim  
-Au fait, on est où ?

Elles regardèrent autour d'elle, des étagères où des bocaux ont étaient entreposer, des liquides visqueux et des plantes étaient enferme, au milieu une table en bois entouré de 4 chaises.

-Putain, on est où ? Vociféra Kim  
-Vous voilà enfin réveille.

Elles se tournèrent vers la voix émanant de l'entrée leurs bouches formèrent un ''o'' et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent a exploser.

-Oh mon dieu, pince moi, je crois que je rêve. Murmura la blonde

Kim s'empressa de la pinçait, celle-ci couina sous la petite douleur, l'homme devant elles commença a rire.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous n'êtes pas en plein rêve venait vous asseoir. Proposa l'homme  
-G-Gandalf. Dirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles

Il leur sourit, les deux filles s'installèrent sur les chaises proposaient par le magicien, alors elles n'étaient pas en pleins rêves. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans leur film favori.

-Je me présente Gandalf le Gris, je suppose que tu es Kim. Dit, il en pointa du doigt celle-ci avant de ce tourner vers la plus petite

-Et toi Lucy, ravie de vous rencontrer, je vous surveille depuis un certain temps.  
-On est dans un rêve ? On est morte ? Pourquoi on est ici ?. Enchaîna Lucy  
-Vous êtes morte, mais je vous ai simplement ramené dans votre monde, le vrai.  
-Attendez, je ne comprends pas tous là. Dit Kim  
-Pour vous faire simple, on vous a envoyez vivre là-bas sous l'exigence de votre mère.  
-Notre ? Répondirent en cœur les jeunes filles  
-Oui, vous êtes sœur.

Kim se leva tenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle commença à faire les cent pas tandis que Lucy s'obstinait que sa soit un mensonge et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans un rêve.

-C'est trop d'éléments en même temps ... Murmura Kim  
-Je comprends, allez vous reposer, les chambres sont au fond, nous continuerons notre discussion plus tard, quand vous serez prête à entendre la suite

Il sortit de la maison laissant les deux filles complètement en panique.

-Nous venons de ce monde, nous sommes sœurs... Récapitula Kim

Les heures passèrent et les deux sœurs se firent à l'idée, elles parlèrent durant toute la soirée quand Gandalf rentra, il les trouva assises à la table.

-On veut la suite à présent.

-Comme vous le voudrez... Votre mère était une elfe tandis que votre père un nain, vous n'auriez jamais dû naître, mais ils ont échappé aux règles et vous êtes nés. Mais le temps les rattrapa, votre mère fut attaquée par des orques, votre père a tout fait pour la sauver, mais ils étaient trop puissants pour eux. Votre mère courut jusqu'à ma maison et me demanda de vous protéger, je venais à peine de trouver l'autre monde, la Terre, et je décidai de vous envoyer là-bas.

Quand Kim sut qu'elle n'était qu'un cobaye, elle faillit taper le magicien, mais Lucy la retenue.

-Il nous a sauvés, il a fait ça pour notre bien.

Kim se remit en place prête à écouter la suite, Gandalf alluma sa pipe, la fumée décida d'attaquer les deux filles, celles-ci toussa.

-Pourquoi les orques on attaque nos parents ?. Et oui, on sait ce que c'est, on a vu des films.  
-Votre père faisait partie de la troupe de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Et j'ai une chose a vous demandez, voulez vous partir à l'aventure. Je vous ai observé durant toutes vos années, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable et si vous acceptez vous serez entraîner.  
-Et bai vous faites vite mais a quoi consiste cette aventure ? Demanda Lucy comme si elle ne savait pas  
-Tuez Smaug et reprendre la montagne.  
-Et pourquoi on accepterait ? Questionna Kim

Tout comme fan du Hobbit, Lucy empoigna une bouteille au liquide bizarre qui a des yeux et le leva vers sa sœur.

-On accepte hein Kim ? Menaça Lucy  
-Ouais ouais, on accepte. Dit la blonde avec des sueurs froides.  
-Bien signer ce contrat.

Dite, elle en ayant des sueurs froides Mais pour faire cette mission, il fallait qu'elles s'entraînent et ça veut dire séparation. Pour Kim, elle allait apprendre le combat avec sa ténacité, elle allait y arriver pour Lucy qui voulait devenir médecin, elle allait apprendre à soigner avec Radagast le Brun un ami de Gandalf. Les deux sœurs vont rester un moment ensemble là-bas puis après Kim partira pour son initiation

* * *

**Le chapitre est terminé je tiens a préciser que pour moi je n'ai pas fait du bon boulot, dites moi ce que vous en pensez si j'en refais un ou non**

**Review ?**

**Kiss de Queen Fox **


	2. On avance en se séparant

**Me revoilà avec mes deux héroïnes, on avance un peu dans leurs objetifs. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et ce qui suivent cet histoire. Je vais répondre aux commentaire de certains. **

**Plop: **Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai trouvé ce moment mal écrit car j'avais une image dans ma tête et sa était dur de la retranscrire. J'essayerais de faire mieux pour les suivantes

**Syriaworld:** J'espère qu'elle te fera autant rire que moi quand j'imagine les scènes et dans ce chapitre je crois avoir mis une ou deux scènes

**Saligot2Wargs:** Je crois que je me suis fais mal comprendre dans le premier chapitre :) vous avez était deux a me dire que Kili et Tauriel était les parents des deux filles et bien non, j'ai relus tout de même le 1er chapitre et j'ai constaté que c'était de ma faute, quand j'ai dis troupe je voulais dire les derniers survivants de la bataille contre les orques avec l'ancien roi. J'essayerais de te surprendre mais à ma manière ( Pour la mort de Kili moi non plus je ne m'en remettrai pas alors je regarde les deux premiers films, vu qu'il est encore vivant héhé) 

**Les réponses aux reviews sont terminés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre. **

**PS: Désole pour les gros mots (_J'ai l'impression de parler comme une gamine avec ce mot_) mais le personnage de Kim est comme ça. **

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que les sœurs apprenaient chaque recoin de la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, elles épiaient chaque carte avec soin, les détails ne leur échapper pas. Gandalf quant à lui les observer et les aider, elles étaient toujours assissent à la même place, celle près de la fenêtre, elles avaient déplacé la petite table en bois et c'était assise à côté. Le magicien ne leur avait jamais demandé cette mission, c'était elles même qui était venu le voir, non par curiosité même si celle-ci avait fait ses petits effets, mais, il y avait aussi la survie, elles ne connaissaient rien de ce monde et si elles terminés leur vie dans la Terre du Milieu, il fallait savoir ce qui la constitue.  
Kim s'extasier sur chaque bête qu'elle pourrait affronter lorsque elle serait entraînée, elle étudiait leurs faiblesses en essayant de les retenir par cœur, leur corps, leurs aspects, leur forces. Gandalf gardé quelques morceaux de ses bêtes quand il en trouvé, il les montra une par une. Pendant ce temps, Lucy étudiait les plantes qu'elles soient guérisseuses ou meurtrières grâce a cela, elle pensait pouvoir faire des fioles de poison, une manière de se battre en utilisant la chimie et la médecine, elle piquait les bouquins de magie de Gandalf quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné, mais il sentait qu'elle en était curieuse et la laisser faire. Avec les quelques ingrédients que lui proposait le magicien, elle s'entraîna à faire plusieurs potions, qu'elle testait sur les plantes du jardin de derrière, mais seul dans la forêt de Radagast, elle pourra étudiait que ça soit les plantes ordinaires au plus rare, un petit rêve de médecin, mais a la manière de la Terre du Milieu.  
Deux semaines sans sortir, seulement pour changer d'air pendant une minute, elles fermaient les yeux et écouter le vent passer entre leurs cheveux et frôlait leurs oreilles. Elles écoutaient le bruit des feuilles et cherchaient des idées de tout genre ce qu'elles pourraient étudier demain et la semaine qui suivra, leur vie future et leur prochaine aventure en compagnie des nains. Elles qui ne savaient rien de ce monde qui ne croyait que c'était seulement un film les voilà dedans et de plus, elles étaient originèrent de ce monde chaque jour, elles pensaient se réveiller dans leur lit, mais quand elles voyaient le décor qui les entourés, elles prenaient sur elle pour ne pas hurler, crier, courir de joie. Pour le moment, elles ne voient le décor que par la petite fenêtre de la maison de Gandalf où quand elles sont dans la cour de derrière, à l'abri des regards.  
Le jour était arrivé, le jour de la séparation entre le magicien et les deux filles et la semaine qui suivra ça sera autour des deux sœurs de partir chacune de leurs côtés.  
Les deux sœurs dormaient à point fermés, l'une était ensevelit sous une montagne de couverture tandis que l'autre était allongé en étoile. Comme chaque jour Gandalf se devait de les réveiller, il entra et joua de son bâton qui illumina la chambre d'une lumière aveuglante, les deux filles ne gémirent non pas à cause de la lumière, mais que c'était le jour de le quitter et d'avancer dans leurs objectifs.  
Le temps de faire leurs valises, elles prirent plus de deux heures, Gandalf leur donna des affaires que ça soit vêtement, qu'il était allé acheter spécialement pour elles, des ingrédients pour Lucy et une première arme pour Kim. Les voilà montées sur leurs chevaux, avant de partir, les filles racontaient les derniers détails de ce qui concerne la Terre, les voitures, les téléphones, tous les petits objets nécessaires, les aliments, la population et encore d'autres sujets concernant la géographie.

-Nous serons arrivés dans quelques heures. Annonça le magicien  
-Dites-moi Gandalf, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où j'apprendrais à me battre. Dit Kim en examinant les arbres.

Le vieil homme sourit et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était a quelques pas d'elle.

-Vous le verrez dans une semaine soyez patiente.  
-La patiente ne fait pas partie de ses qualités. Se moqua Lucy en tirant la langue a sa sœur

Kim prit un morceau de chiffon qui traînait dans son sac et lui envoya dans la tête

-Retourne jouer avec tes potions sorcières ! Sans vouloir vous vexer Gandalf...  
-Et toi tes cures dents !

Kim grogna comme les chats et fit semblant de donner un coup de patte.  
Puis plus un bruit, le vent n'était plus, son souffle ne faisait plus voler leurs cheveux, la crinière des chevaux ne se balancer plus, les feuilles ne bouger plus.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de courir...

Les chevaux commencèrent à prendre peur, ils reculaient, les filles essayaient tant bien que mal a les contrôles, mais la peur prenaient sur eux. Un bruit se fit dans les arbres, un par un, ils tombaient. La peur leur prit tout le corps, elles ne contrôlaient plus rien, droit comme un piquet sur leurs chevaux, elles ne bougeaient pas, le dernier arbre tomba et dévoila une araignée géante, ses longues pattes vinrent se planter dans le sol. La respiration des filles devint plus rapide.

-Courrez !

Ne voyant pas les chevaux passer devant lui, il vit que les filles regardaient l'araignée s'avançait vers elle. Il passa derrière celles-ci et donna deux coups à l'arrière des chevaux, ce qui les fit démarrer. Ils galopaient sur le sentier, Gandalf était derrière elles pour les protéger.  
Kim s'en voulut, elle qui avait étudié chaque monstre et leur faiblesse,elle était restée pétrifiée devant cette bestiole, elle n'a fait que la regarder bêtement dans les yeux, la peur avait fait emprise sur elle et elle ne l'avait pas combattu, c'était Gandalf qui avait tout fait. Lucy senti a côté sa sœur désespéré, elle le faisait a chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal, après tout elle aussi aurait pus faire quelque chose, dans sa sacoche elle avait déjà des fioles qui pouvait aveugler une personne sa pouvait très bien marcher sur les animaux

Toutes les deux s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait, mais ce fut de courte durée, car à présent, l'immense forêt de Rhogobel était devant elles.

-Mon chemin s'arrête ici. Annonça Gandalf  
-Comment ça vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? Questionna Lucy inquiète d'être attaqué  
\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, Lucy apprenait la nature et considéré la comme une amie et une aide quand à vous Kim, entraînez-vous durement, je sais que vous y arriverez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, Lucy apprenait la nature et considéré la comme une amie et une aide quand à vous Kim, entraînez-vous durement, je sais que vous y arriverez. Je, vous enverrez des lettres pour vous prévenir de la suite.

Avant qu'il ne parte, les filles le remercièrent pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, elles l'auraient bien serré dans ses bras, mais elles ne savaient pas s'il était vraiment câlin donc elles s 'en abstenir. Quand Gandalf fut loin, elles décidèrent d'entrer.

-Super, une minie aventure... S'enthousiasma Kim  
-Ne joue pas le rabat-joie

Kim se mit à côté de sa sœur et lui donna un coup d'épaule ce qui la fit voler dans les feuilles. Pour bien répliquer, Lucy se releva avec des feuilles dans les cheveux, elle courut vers sa sœur et la fit tomber elle aussi. Une bataille s'engagea jusqu'à ce que les buissons bougèrent, les filles encore à terre l'examinèrent.

-Tu penses que c'est l'araignée. Demanda Lucy tremblante  
-Je la comprends quand elle a vu ton cul, elle sait dit qu'elle ne crèverait pas de faim pendant 2 mois  
-Dit moi ta gueule, tu l'as eu dans un accident ? Riposta la jeune fille en lui présentant une fiole  
-Je me demandais la même chose à ton propos.

Pendant que les jeunes filles se bagarrer verbalement, les buissons se mirent de plus en plus à bouger. Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers le ''danger'', Lucy mit sa fiole devant le buisson tandis que Kim sortit son épée offerte par les soins du magicien et la pointa vers la broussaille, alors qu'elles tremblaient comme des feuilles, un lapin sortit du buisson, elles hurlèrent de surprise.

-Foutu lapin !. Cria Lucy  
-... J'ai faim. Avoua Kim en regardant l'animal  
-NON ! Tu ne touches pas au lapin t'imagine si c'est celui de Lone Ranger, dedans, ils sont cannibales !

Elles décidèrent donc de laisser faire sa vie au lapin et continuèrent leur route sans rien croiser, le soleil commençait a tomber et elles n'étaient même pas encore à la maison du magicien, Kim l'appela, mais seuls des oiseaux lui répondaient quant à Lucy, elle s'émerveillait sur chaque fleur qu'elle voyait, disant qu'elles étaient magnifiques. Kim s'impatienta et se demandait si sa sœur n'avait pas oublié qu'elle cherchait le magicien. Continuant à marcher, elles virent enfin à un semblant de maison, Lucy courut jusqu'à la cabane tandis que Kim levait les bras en l'air et criait liberté.  
Lucy tapa à la porte, sa sœur se mit à côté d'elle, le magicien ouvrit toujours de la fiente dans les cheveux, tant mieux qu'elles l'avaient déjà vu dans un film sinon elles hurleraient.

-Je suppose que tu es Lucy et toi Kim, entrer. Dit, il en les pointant du doigt une par une

Quand elles rentrèrent, elles furent impressionne, il habitait vraiment dans l'arbre et vivait seulement de ça. Kim tapa dans le dos de sa sœur.

-Pour toi, salade tous les jours ! Qu'elle chance  
-Tu sais que tu restes une semaine...  
-... Bon, moi, je vais chasser le lapin ! Dit Kim tout en mettant son épée sur son épaule

Radagast ferma la porte et prit l'arme de la jeune fille

-Tant que vous serrez ici, vous n'aurez le droit à aucune arme

Kim sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Sa sœur qui normalement devait être en train de la consoler, s'enthousiasme devant les plantes et les différents ingrédients, Radagast le Brun l'observait d'un œil attentif et lui expliquait les différentes qualités de chacune. Puis il lui présenta les nocifs lui disant que bientôt, elle pourra s 'en servir, il lui montra les ustensiles magiques ou non. Pendant ce temps Kim prenait l'air dehors, regardant les alentours en se disant que bientôt ça sera son tour de s'extasier devant les armes ou le nouvel habitat où elle logerait. Elle respirait à pleins poumons l'air pur de la forêt, Radagast a jurer qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre, en se rappelant de la phrase du magicien, elle repensa à l'araignée et récita dans sa tête ses faiblesses, elle se jura que si elle en recroisa une, cette fois si elle lui plantera une épée dans son corps poilu. Les oiseaux venaient de rentrer dans leurs nids, elle fit comme eux et elle entra dans la demeure du magicien où elle retrouva sa sœur sur un amas de couvertures a lire des bouquins, elle devra attendre encore quelque jours avant de partir et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait.  
Les jours passèrent Lucy essayait de nombreuses potions sans très peu de réussite, elle s'occupait aussi des animaux de la forêt avec l'aide de Radagast puis un jour alors qu'elle essayait encore une potion, la recette a mal marcher. Elle venait de terminer la mixture, la versant dans la fiole de verre, elle l'annonça au magicien pour contempler le résultat, il accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le but était de jeter le verre sur le sol pour qu'il explose et produise un nuage de pluie. Kim arriva au moment où sa sœur jeta la fiole, se prenant tout le liquide sur le visage, le nuage qui s'était formé autour d'elle disparut, à la place d'une humaine se retrouvait un chat qui l'observait d'un air blasé.

-Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ! Hurla le chat en courbant le dos  
-J'ai toujours su que t'avait une âme de chat. Se moqua Lucy

Kim sauta sur le visage de la magicienne, Radagast dut la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle la lâche. Il courut vers sa cabane.

-Je vais arranger ça, t'inquiète mon minou, tu vas redevenir humaine.  
-Appelez-moi minou encore et je mords votre doigt. Menaça Kim

Assise sur la table, elle était accompagnée de Sebastian le hérisson de Radagast et bizarrement, elle discuta avec l 'animal de compagnie, il lui expliquait que le magicien était gentil, mais qu'il puait.

-Mon pauvre...  
-Pardon, vous avez dit quelque chose ? Questionna Radagast tout en mélangeant des ingrédients  
-Non, je parlais à Sébastian.

Le magicien se tourna la prenant pour une folle, il s'activa. Dehors, Lucy s'en voulait, elle n'arrivait pas à faire une potion sans problème, peut être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Sa sœur sortit de la cabane, pas en chat, mais en humaine.

-Quand on se reverra t'aura intérêt à savoir manipuler tes ingrédients, car je crois qu'il y a des effets secondaires.

Lucy se tourna vers sa sœur, s'ailler, elle s'en voulait à mort.

-Je suis désolé.  
-Non ne t'excuse pas, ils vont m'aider. Sourit-elle ?  
-Ha bon ?  
-J 'entends tout et je peux te dire que cet endroit est vraiment tranquille et puis il y a mes pas, Radagast ne m'a pas entendu partir par la fenêtre. Par contre, le désagrément, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore une queue.

Lucy se mit à rire et compris qu'il y avait du bon, grâce a ses petites qualités sa sœur pourra être silencieuse durant ses déplacements et puis l'ouïe l'aidera a détecter des monstres ou autre, mais elle s'en voulait toujours un peu, car après tout, elle a échoué.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas t'améliorer cela ne fait que 6 jours que tu es ici, tu as beaucoup de temps pour apprendre.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Demain, tu pars, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui et pour tout t'avouer cet endroit va me manquer son silence, son décor... Tout pour dire et puis il y a toi.

Lucy sourit, c'est vrai qu'elles ne vont plus se voir, elles ne vont plus se bagarrer, elles seront seules, chacune de leurs côtés.

-On pourra toujours s'envoyer des lettres ?  
-Bien sûr, mais ça ne sera plus la même chose. Répondit Kim  
-Tu as peur ?  
-Oui, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas où je vais et avec qui je vais apprendre et surtout ce que je ferais. Avoua Kim tout en jouant avec l'herbe

La magicienne l'observa, elle souriait. Dire que demain en se réveillant, elle devra quitter sa sœur et de plus, elle ne pourra pas l'accompagner, le lendemain sera encore plus dur, plus de chamaillerie, plus de rire et aucune personne a qui s'accrocher. Elle sera seul avec son instructeur, elle sait qu'elle va se faire des souvenirs, mais sa sœur ne sera pas avec elle pour les vivre, la voir, avancer dans ses potions, son objectif.

-Mais en y allant, je me dis que je pourrais te protéger, quelque chose de bien dans tout ça.

Ce fut autour de Lucy de sourire. Elles restèrent quelque temps sans parler puis elles décidèrent de rentrer aucun mot ne suivit, elles dînèrent. Kim rassembla ses affaires, Lucy l'observait cacher derrière un livre de magie.

-Je ne savais pas que tu lisais à l'envers.

Pour toute réponse, la sœur lui tira la langue avant de se plonger dans le bouquin en essayant d'oublier que demain la séparation se fera.

* * *

**Le chapitre est terminé, dites-moi si il est assez long ou pas pour vous. **

**La prochaine fois sa sera la séparation des deux sœurs et nous serons plus dans le personnage de Kim . J'ai une date pour sa sortie vu que j'ai avancé pas mal sur les chapitres. **

**Le chapitre sortira le Vendredi 24/02**

**Dites-moi aussi si vous voulez connaître les pensées que sa soit de Kim ou de Lucy. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Reviews ? **


	3. 2 ans sans toi sœurette

**Me revoilà avec la suite . Je tiens a vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant on sera essentiellement sur le personnages de Kim, on ira tout de même un peu chez Lucy mais on va rester concentrée sur sa soeur. Aujourd'hui jour de séparation entre les deux sœurs et notre futur guerrière va aller chez une personne très spécial. **

**Plop** **: **Merci de continuer a lire mes folies, sa fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ce qui concerner le père tu vas découvrir son prénom dans ce chapitre mais je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas Thorin, car pour la suite sa serait très bizzard, tu découvriras sa dans les prochains chapitres.

**Désolé encore pour le vocabulaire de Kim mais le personnage que j'ai imaginé est comme sa, donc désoler si sa ne plaît pas à certaine personne. J'ai un peu changer les caractères de certains personnages mais il le fallait. **

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la forêt de Rhosgobel, et sa population s'activait déjà, les oiseaux partaient à la recherche de nourriture et les lapins sortaient de leur terrier, à quelque pas de là, trois personnes chargeait un traîneau de différents objets. Lucy serrait sa sœur dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elles ne savaient pas combien de temps elles resteraient séparées malgré les lettres qu'elles s'enverraient cela resterai dur, elles s'imaginaient changer et ne plus se reconnaître. Radagast annonça l'heure du départ, il grimpa sur son siège.

-Bon au revoir petite connasse ta intérêt a bien apprendre tes formules. Pleura Kim  
-Et toi meurs dans ton entraînement non, je blague, reviens faut que je te transforme en vipère.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras une dernière fois avant que Kim ne monte sur le siège à côté de Radagast. Un dernier au revoir de la main et elles se perdirent de vue. Les lapins couraient à pleine vitesse, Kim se tenait au bras du magicien par peur de mourir. Ils quittèrent très vite la forêt, elle découvrit un nouveau décor, des plaines vertes, aucun arbre seulement de l'herbe, rien d'autre n'était planter.

-Radagast, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où j'aller !. Hurla Kim pour que celui-ci l'entende avec le bruit du vent  
-Vous verrez le moment venu ! Cria Radagast en réponse tout en donnant un coup pour augmenter la vitesse.

De son côté Lucy étudiait les livres proposait par le magicien, elle regardait par la fenêtre attendant avec impatience son retour, elle avait peur pour les deux, ils étaient sorti de la forêt et dehors on ne sait quoi trouver, du danger entre les bêtes et les différente population non civilisé, elle avait vraiment peur et puis elle se savait pas non plus où allait sa sœur, peut être serait elle blesser. Elle commença à s'imaginer différente scènes, mais elle décida d'arrêter son imagination et de se plonger dans la magie, elle avait l'impression d'être une sorcière, il ne lui manque plus que le balai et le chapeau qui faudra volaient à Gandalf.  
Pendant ce temps, le traîneau continuait à galoper, Kim parlait de leur AncienMonde a Radagast qui l'écoutait avec intention puis il s'arrêta, la jeune fille observait les alentours, les même plaine sauf que des énormes cailloux en sont implantés.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Kim en regardant en vitesse le décor  
-N'aillez pas peur faite moi confiance. Répondit-il

Il mit un bandeau noir sur les yeux de Kim, celle-ci prit peur et il lui expliqua que c'est seulement pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'entrée, car c'est une porte secrète, elle se calma difficilement, mais se décida tout de même de se laisser faire. Le bandeau mit, elle se rappelle d'une scène du film, elle en sourit, elle avait bien raison, ce décor, elle l'avait déjà vu. Les elfes, voilà où elle aillait et pas chez n'importe lequel, chez le seigneur Elrond.  
Elle se laissa mener, Radagast continua à lui demander des détails qui était présent dans le monde où elle était, elle lui expliqua la pollution, les tsunamis et encore d'autres événements liés a la nature. Le traîneau s'arrêta, le magicien lui donna la main et la fit descendre dans le trou, la faisant toucher les cloisons pour ne pas prendre peur et au bout de la tourner, il lui enleva le foulard.  
Devant elle, une lumière et un bruit de cascade, elle avança et tomba sur un rêve, tout était exactement comme dans le film. Elle prit le pont en compagnie du magicien, s'extasiant sur les falaises, l'espace, le décor sur tous les éléments qui le rendait beau. Le mot magnifique n'est pas assez fort pour ce qu'elle a sous les yeux, tous étaient faits de plâtre, tous étaient magique. Derrière elle, Radagast souriait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce décor. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus ils distinguèrent des silhouettes au loin, ils virent bientôt le seigneur Elrond et des serviteurs. Arriver à sa hauteur enfin, il faisait juste une tête de plus qu'elle, elle se jura de voir si les nains son si petit qu'on le dit. Il était impressionnant, il dégagé une force et porter en lui la sagesse.

Il la salua et lui sourit.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle Kim.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi dire, elle état choquer de l'avoir en face d'elle. C'est vrai que quand on sort d'un cinéma, on ne parle pas forcément de lui.

-E-Enchanté seigneur Elrond.  
-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Annonça Radagast  
-Déjà ? Demanda Kim

Elle venait à peine d'arriver et il l'a quitté déjà. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en signe d'encouragement et il partit sans rien dire, cet homme n'avait pas besoin de parler ces signes disaient tous. Elrond demanda à ses serviteurs de partir pour les laisser seuls.

-Suivez-moi. Sourit-il

Les voilà dans les couloirs, Kim détailla les colonnes, les objets en or, chaque objet embellissait la pièce à sa manière.

-C'est tout bonnement magnifique...  
-Content que ça vous plaise, je vais vous montrez votre chambre.

Elle le suivit, durant le trajet Elrond lui posa la question de comment se comporter Radagast, Kim lui avoua que cet homme, elle l'apprécie énormément. Elle ne pu rajouter autre chose, car le seigneur ouvrit sur une chambre que même les princesses auraient voulut avoir, elle le remercia, par la suite, il lui montra tous les recoins de sa demeure. Elle ne se sentait pas comme une intrus, mais comme un membre de cette maison. Le temps de lui montrer les jardins et toute les pièces qui constituait le palais, elle ne vit pas passer la journée et le soleil tomba, ce soir ils dîneraient avec le couché du soleil. Assit à la table de verre, il lui présenta Mélodia une femme tout a fait inattendu, c'était bien une elfe, mais elle était plus petite que Kim et elle était un peu grassouillette,ses cheveux marron clair étaient attaché en un chignon grossier, mais elle a apprécié cette femme au premier regard, car elle avait ce brin de folie qui faisait rire toute personne qui l'écoutait, elle apprit quelque minute plus tard que c'était la couturière et qu'a présent, ça serait-elle qui lui fabriquerait ses habits,Kim dû changer son langage après tout devant elle il y avait des personnes de haut rang. Ils n'étaient que trois ce soir pour dîner, les enfants du seigneur étaient parti dans des villes pour des affaires alors il se retrouvait seul, il avouait notamment qu'en ayant ses deux femmes à table, ils les prenaient pour sa famille, a ce compliment Kim ne fit que le remercier et rougit. Le repas fut servi, des légumes, avant d'être arrivé dans ce monde, elle aurait rechignait, mais a présent, cela ne la déranger plus depuis qu'elle avait vécu chez Radagast et elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elrond et Mélodia lui posèrent une tonne de question.

-Sans vouloir, vous offensez vous êtes de qu'elle nature ? Demanda Mélodia  
-Oh, je suis à moitié elfe et nain, je sais, je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Rigola Kim  
-Au contraire, cela prouve que malgré les différents entre ses deux populations, il peut y avoir des affinités et vous en êtes une preuve. Affirma le seigneur  
-Êtes-vous seul ? Continua Elrond

Kim eut une pensée nostalgique en pensant à sa sœur, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui envoie une lettre lui disant toutes les nouvelles.

-Non, j'ai laissé ma sœur chez Radagast, là-bas, elle apprendra les plantes, les remèdes et autres potions, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié être ici. Seigneur Elrond puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Appeler moi seulement Elrond vu que nous allons nous côtoyez tous les jours et puis je n'aime pas cette marque de supériorité, allez-y.  
-Pourquoi avez vous accepter de m'entraîner après tout, je ne fais pas entièrement partit du peuple elfique ?  
-Qu'on soit elfe ou à moitié elfe, vous faites partie du peuple, pour ce qui concerne l'entraînement, c'est en parti de vos origines et puis il y autre chose qui concerne votre famille surtout celle de votre mère, c'était une femme très importante dans notre population. Dit-il  
-Pour tous, vous avouez, je me considère plus comme une naine sans vouloir vous offenser, mais physiquement, je suis plus proche du peuple nain, j'ai un visage dur alors que ma sœur a un visage plus elfique. Puis il y a le caractère, je suis plus dur qu'elle, elle a une douceur à toute épreuve, elle ne veut que le bien.  
-Tu sais cela ne veut rien dire, chaque elfe a sa propre manière de penser et d'être, le physique et le caractère ne font pas tout il y a le cœur. Sourit Mélodia en enfournant une feuille de salade dans sa bouche

Sur ces mots, ils piquèrent dans leur assiette puis Elrond posa sa fourchette brusquement.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai oublié de vous informer que vous arriviez au bon moment, le roi Thranduil va nous rendre visite demain.

Elle voulut se jeter du balcon, Thranduil venait, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, elle avait toujours  
détester cet homme. Mélodia se rendit compte du visage crispé de Kim

-Que penses-tu du roi ? Demanda la couturière

Kim eut un rire nerveux, devait, elle avouait ce qu'elle pensait du roi ou se taire après tout elle ne pense pas que ces deux personnes iraient tout raconter.

-Pour tous vous dire, je n'aime pas la personne qu'il est, il est prétentieux, égoïste.  
-L'as-tu déjà rencontre ? Questionna Mélodia

Elle ne devait surtout pas avouer qu'elle venait d'un autre monde sinon, c'était foutu, les deux magiciens lui avaient strictement interdit. Ça lui faisait un mal fou de leur mentir alors qu'eux, ils lui avouaient tout.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai fait plusieurs villes et entendus beaucoup de ragots.

Elle ne leur posa pas la question, de peur de les gêner. Le repas se finit avec des rires Mélodia avait pris cinq choux à la crème, cette femme avait un ventre sans fin et Kim a finit par raconter le fait que sa sœur l'est accidentellement transformée en chat. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, demain un autre jour se prépare, elle voulut écrire une lettre à sa sœur, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée et puis elle en aura plus à raconter demain. Lucy aimait le physique du roi Thranduil, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas moche a regarder, mais le corps ne fait pas tout. Elle ne commencera l'entraînement que dans trois jours, le temps que le roi se décide à quitter la demeure pour son palais. Sous cette dernière pensée, elle s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée, ce soir, elle dormira sans sa sœur et les autres jours qui suivront.  
Le réveil fut en douceur, Mélodia vint la réveiller comme une mère à son enfant, elle lui secoua gentiment le bras, Kim ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la petite femme qui lui disait de se dépêcher, car elle devait déjeuner avec Elrond et que par la suite, elle devrait passer à l'essayage des robes pour l'arriver du roi.  
Pour seul pyjama, un short et un débardeur, la couturière lui fit enfiler un peignoir de soie beige transparent, le temps était idéal, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux voler, elle descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Mélodi, elle retrouva à la table Elrond, qu'elle salua avant de s'asseoir devant des tonnes de viennoiseries,elle vit Mélodia se jetait sur le déjeuner ce qu'il lui fit lâcher un rire. Elle eut une pensée pour sa sœur, à cette heure-ci, elle devait être en train de faire des potions. Durant le petit-déjeuner, ils discutèrent des dernières actualités. Sa dernière galette finit, Mélodia emporta Kim avec elle, elles entrèrent dans le repère de la couturière, des milliers de robes en tissus si beaux et si resplendissants, qu'ils brillaient aux rayons du soleil.

-Vous avez un talent que j'aimerais avoir.  
-Tutoie-moi ma belle pour faire ceci, il faut juste de l'imagination, je n'ai jamais pu trouver un modèle parfait pour porter mes bébés.

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Kim.

-Les elfes femelles, on peut de poitrine. Chuchota t-elle avant de reprendre d'un ton normal  
-Mais toi, tu as ce qu'il faut, malgré que tu ne sois pas aussi grande que les elfes, sans vouloir te vexer. Dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux de droite  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, cela vient de mes origines.  
-Ta sœur est plus grande que toi ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant un coup sec sur la corde  
-Elle a quelques centimètres en moins que moi. Avoua Kim en touchant les tissus  
-Je vois, viens là que je prenne tes mesures.

Kim n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les robes, car tous simplement, elle ne pouvait bouger comme elle le voulait, mais Mélodia lui approuva qu'avec les siennes, elles ne les sentiraient même pas. Sa nouvelle amie lui dégota une robe en soie de couleur nacre accompagnée de sandales de la même couleur, celles-ci étaient ornées de dentelle et de perles. Elle agrémenta la tenue d'un bijou en or au croisement des tissus au centre du ventre, ils descendirent en cascade le long de son corps où ils firent attacher a l'arrière. Elle lui donna des boucles en or qui pendez sur quatre diamants. Kim se sentit comme les riches qu'elles voyaient à la télé quand elle était dans son Ancien Monde.  
Pour ce qui concerné la coiffure, elle prit les deux premières mèches dont la frange et les mis en arrières en les tressant au bout, une coiffure digne des elfes. Pour ce qui était maquillage, les elfes ont une manière différente, Mélodia partit chercher une fraise, elle en coupa le bout et l'aplatit sur les lèvres de Kim.

-Ne lèche pas. Avertit la demi-maquilleuse  
-Faire autant juste pour un stupide roi.

Mélodia rit à gorge déployée.

-Alors c'est vrai, tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur.  
-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil ?

Les deux femmes rigolèrent, Kim aida par la suite la couturière à se préparer alors que Mélodia lui montrait ses esquisses, des trompettes retentirent, le voilà et il était accompagné. Elrond était déjà présent, il attendait le roi avec ses serviteurs. Kim et Mélodia observé Thranduil arrivait sur son cerf, la tête haute.

-Je sens l'odeur de l'égoïsme jusqu'ici... Se moqua la blonde  
-Attends, regarde qui l'accompagne, son cher fils, Légolas. Montra du doigt la couturière

C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarque, mais en même temps, ils étaient tous blonds, il était là sur son cheval. Mélodia lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le couloir.

-Essaye de ne pas le tuer. Rigola son amie  
-Je ne promets rien.

Les voilà parties en rigolant. Devant la demeure, les deux elfes discutaient et derrière, Legolas les regardaient. Elrond se tourna en entendant des rires, les deux femmes étaient là, Kim faisait descendre les marches à Mélodia, celle-ci s'en amusa, on aurait pu les considérer comme des enfants. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, elles virent le regard des hommes tournaient vers elles, Mélodia se tut aussitôt et fut gêner de la situation quand à Kim, elle arriva comme si de rien n'était, la couturière salua le roi en une reverance tandis que la rebelle ne fit que le regarder et approuva ses hypothèses, narcissiques, prétentieux et fière de lui. Melodia donna une tape sur le bras de la jeune fille faisant signe de ce baisser, mais rien ne la fit descendre, les deux blonds froncèrent les sourcils. Elrond sentit un malaise et proposa de se mettre sur le balcon assis à la table de verre, il accepta et demanda a son fils de l'accompagnait. Ils gravirent les marches pour arriver a leur destination où les repas étaient en place et devinaient quoi ? Des légumes et en petit fond une musique angélique, des elfes jouaient de la harpe. Ils s'installèrent, Elrond au bout, Melodia puis Kim sur sa gauche tandis que Thranduil et Légolas en face. Alors que les serviteurs leur mirent les plats dans leurs assiettes, Thranduil lança une fourche à Kim qui la prit avec grand plaisir.

-Qu'elle est ta race ?

Il ne l'a même pas vouvoyé, elle le prit avec méchanceté et vu que c'est lui qui le disait, elle prit plaisir à lui répondre

-Je suis elfe et nain.

Le roi fronça les sourcils quand il entendit le mot nain, alors il les détestait autant, Kim eut un sourire en elle, elle avait hâte de jouer. Thranduil se tourna vers Elrond.

-Pourquoi il n'y que des légumes après tout les nains ne mangent que de la viande, des vrais barbares.

Les serviteurs se mirent a rire, s'il croyait que Kim ne répondrait pas, il se tromper, elle rigola d'un rire nerveux.

-Je vois que le roi a de l'humour, mais venant de l'homme qui n'a pas voulu combattre contre les orques et c'est enfuit comme un lâche, je lui dirais de ne peux pas faire le malin, vu l'égoïsme qu'il se porte et sa prétention, dites moi ? Vous avez des amis ? Laissez deviner, non vus que vous les avez fait soumettre a votre stupide pouvoir, un jour, vous crèverez et rassurez-vous je serais là pour danser sur votre tombe, pathétique roi !

Légolas se leva et prit Kim par le col la plaquant contre le mur, l'épée sous la gorge. Elrond et Mélodia se levèrent prêt a stopper le prince.

-Et voici le stupide prince, le petit chien a son père.  
-Kim ça suffit à présent. Gronda Mélodia  
-Un conseil pour toi ne retente plus de critiquer mon royaume sinon cette fois, je te tuerais. Vociféra le blond en enlevant son couteau  
-Seigneur Elrond je m'en occupe, roi Thranduil, elle regrette sa faute commise. Dit Mélodia en prenant Kim par le poignet  
-Quoi ?! Mais je regrette p-  
-Tais-toi ! Hurla la couturière

Arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Mélodia jeta Kim sur son lit

-Non mais tu es folle ! Tu sais dans quelle panade tu as mis le seigneur Elrond , tu t'imagines ! Tu viens de lui faire honte en provoquant le roi et son fils ! Tu es qu'une fille insouciante voilà ce que tu es !  
-Il m'a provoqué !  
-Ce n'ai pas une raison ! Maintenant, tu vas rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à que ça se calme ! Ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait des excuses ! Hurla son amie en fermant violemment la porte  
-Tu n'es pas ma mère !

Mélodia était déjà parti, sous l'énervement Kim jeta un vase contre le mur. Elle hurla un bon coup pour se calmer, mais elle n'était pas prête à aller faire ses excuses. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux vers le plafond, elle respira et décida d'utiliser le temps qu'elle venait de gagner. Elle prit du papier et un stylo, qu'elle trouva dans son bureau, elle n'aimait pas réfléchir dans une chambre, ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle regarda à quel étage elle était, au premier, elle se mit a adorer sa sœur, car grâce a cette fichue recette qui avait mal tourné, elle avait des caractéristiques de chats dont l'agilité avant de partir, elle enleva la robe et prit ses vêtements qu'elle portait le jour de son arrivée dans ce monde, son débardeur noir et son pantalon marron, dont des bottes noir fournit par Mélodia. Elle se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta, ses cheveux se levèrent, droite comme un piquet, elle retomba sur ses pieds.

-Merci a mes caractéristiques de chat. Ricana-t-elle en partant dans les jardins

Mélodia revenu à la table, mais un des gardes était debout face à son seigneur, il lui tendait une lettre.

-Mélodia vous voilà, nous venons de recevoir une lettre pour Kim, voulez-vous bien lui apportez. Demanda Elrond  
-Ou- fut-elle coupé  
-Je m'en occupe si vous le voulez bien. Dit Légolas avant de se lever

Il prit la lettre avant de se diriger vers la direction que lui indiqua Mélodia. Elrond se tourna vers le roi ne comprenant rien à la situation, il y a quelques minutes plus tôt le prince était à deux doigts de tuer ça protéger.

-Je suis bien trop têtue pour faire mes excuses. Expliqua Thranduil

Alors Légolas va présenter les excuses du père.  
Kim était installé sous les arbres à une table en pierre accompagnée d'un banc à dossier, elle sortit son papier et le stylo qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle décida de commencer, le vent était chaud et le soleil était à son plus haut.

_Ma Chère Sœur,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser tout d'abord de ne pas t'avoir envoyé plus tôt une lettre_  
_Mais le temps est passé tellement vite._  
_Pour te dire, je suis chez les elfes enfin chez Elrond, alors ne t'inquiète pas_  
_C'est tellement beau, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour partager cette vue._  
_J'ai eu une de ces chances, tu ne peux même pas savoir, j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer Thranduil et Légolas. Ce roi est_

-Désoler de vous déranger, mais je vous apporte ceci.

Kim leva les yeux et tomba sur Légolas lui tendant une lettre. Elle la prit en voyant le nom inscrit sur le dessus.

-Vous communiquez avec Gandalf le Gris ? Demanda le prince

Il avait lu, elle s'en amusa.

-Je vois que vous êtes curieux. Si vous êtes seulement ici pour la lettre, je vous remercie.  
-Non pas seulement, je viens nous excuser.  
-Nous ? Réagit-elle  
-Moi et mon père, il est bien trop têtu pour venir le faire.  
-Es-ce vraiment vrai ? Interrogea-t-elle de peur qu'on lui mente  
-Oui, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir insulté sur votre nature.

Le roi venait de s'excuser, il avait fait le premier pas. Elle décida d'ouvrir la lettre.

Kim

Radagast ma confirmer votre arriver chez Elrond  
Je tiens a vous dire que vous ne resterais pas là-bas vous irez chez une autre personne  
Chez le roi Thranduil  
Je vous demanderez de ne pas l'offenser car c'est chez lui que vous commencerez votre entraînement et connaissant votre caractère, je sais que vous vous défendrez.  
Ce que je vais vous dire par la suite va vous bloquez.  
Le roi essayera de vous testez car il sait déjà de qu'elle nature vous êtes  
C'est moi même qu'il lui est demandé qu'il vous entraîne.  
Je lui est révélé le prénom de vos parents  
Nardak et Hermione  
Il a accepté directement lorsqu'il a entendu celui de votre mère  
Alors j'ai fais ma petite recherche, votre mère faisait parti du palais de Thranduil  
et celui-ci l'aimait mais il oublia ses sentiments pour la mère du prince.  
J'ai retrouvé un journal intime lui appartenant, je vous le délivre dès que possible  
en attendant ne l'offensez pas  
Courage

Gandalf

Elle eut un rire nerveux et un sourire qu'il l'accompagnait, Légolas toujours là, la regardait avec intérêt.

-Des nouvelles mauvaises ? Demanda le prince  
-Non aucune seulement des surprises. Je tiens à m'excuser moi aussi, sous l'énervement, j'ai mal agi et j'en suis désolé cela montre mes origines des nains. Rigola Kim  
\- Elle se posait mille questions que ça soit de son nouveau logement et le roi.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux, mais Légolas le coupa

-Vous écrivez une lettre ?

Kim sursauta, elle qui pensait qu'il partirait. Elle se posait mille questions que ça soit de son nouveau logement et le roi.

-Oui, j'écris à ma sœur qui est en ce moment chez Radagast le Brun. Expliqua la jeune fille en continuant sa lettre

Légolas s'installa à côté de Kim pendant qu'elle continuait a écrire, elle riait en son for intérieur, il était curieux et c'était assez marrant.

-Que lui dites vous ?  
-Mon arrivée ici, vous et votre père et beaucoup de choses sans utilité.

Alors qu'elle continuait à écrire, elle sentait un regard au-dessus de ses épaules et des cheveux blonds vinrent se poser sur celles-ci. Il lisait.

-Vous voulez la lire ?

Legolas se retira instinctivement, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Non cela est votre écriture, c'est intime. Dit-il

Kim rigola, sa lettre était finie, il ne manquait plus que son prénom en dessous et elle pourrait l'envoyer. Elle la fit glisser vers Légolas qui prit quelque temps avant de se pencher dessus. Elle l'observa lire.

_Ce roi est un homme qui joue avec tes nerfs, il ma testait, je me suis laissé piéger comme une idiote et, tu me connais mon caractère a jouer avec mes paroles et j'ai dis ce que je penser._

_Cette homme renferme en lui beaucoup de secret. Il est venu s'excuser tout de même._

_J'ai reçu une lettre disant que je ne serais plus chez Elrond, mais chez Thranduil et Legolas. _

_Je vais mourir là-bas. J'ai pu rencontrer des personnes formidables ici et j'ai hâte d'aller chez le roi pour en connaître de me manques _

_ Kim et Légolas qui lit par dessus les épaules_

Légolas posa la lettre sur la table.

-Vous venez donc avec nous ?  
-Je suppose. Souffla Kim en pliant le papier pour le mettre dans une enveloppe  
-Vous ne pourriez pas enlever la fin ?  
-Mmmmh Non. Rigola la rebelle

Ils discutèrent longtemps avant de rentrer dans la demeure où ils se séparèrent pour dormir. Dans deux jours Kim quittera Elrond pour aller avec Thranduil et Légolas.  
La prochaine fois, nous nous retrouverons deux ans plus tard, plus de séparation juste le regroupement de la compagnie.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, comme vous l'avez pu remarquer entre Thranduil et Kim sa colle pas trop mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Donc comme je l'ai dis à la fin, au prochain chapitre on va chez Bilbon. (Kili, Fili et Thorin héhé). Le chapitre je vous le poste Dimanche 01/03, je sais que sa va assez vite mais je voulais vous en postez pas mal durant les vacances car je reprends les cours dès Lundi et là les chapitres sortiront soit Vendredi ou Samedi. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	4. Réunion Départ Chamailleries

**Me revoilà avec la suite de la fanfiction. Comme je l'ai dis on va suivre le personnage de Kim et très peu celui de Lucy. **

**Aujourd'hui tous le monde est réuni et Kim nous montre encore son caractère donc désoler pour ces mots vulgaires. **

**Plop: **Merci beaucoup et oui des elfes ont pris pas mal mais sa on le verra dans les prochains chapitres. Merci encore pour ta lecture régulière et tes reviews :)

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Deux ans d'attente et la voici, la lettre qu'elles attendaient.

**Le jour est arrivé préparez-vous**

Elles ne prirent pas longtemps a bouclé leurs affaires. Avant de partir, Kim dut dire au revoir a son meilleur ami, Legolas, elle s'est entraîné avec lui et ce sont battus ensemble. Elle le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir sur son cheval. Quant à Lucy, elle était devenue une experte dans la fabrication, elle pouvait a présent, crée n'importe qu'elle poison, elle salua Radagast et Sebastian et partit attendre Kim à l'entrée de la forêt. Elle regardait de tous les côtés prêts à voir sa sœur et lui sauté dans les bras. Aucun bruit seulement le vent qui balancer les feuilles puis quelque chose les coupa, des bruits de sabots, un cheval blanc arrivait, sur son dos, sa sœur.

La jeune fille s'était affinée et avait pris quelque centimètre, ses cheveux étaient devenus bien plus longs et elle avait de la confiance en elle. Kim vit au loin sa sœur et donna un coup au cheval pour qu'il accélère. Lucy avait changé sur son dos une cape verte, son visage était devenu plus beau, il avait pris des couleurs, mais il avait toujours cette douceur sinon elle avait toujours la même taille, elle s'en amusa. Arrive devant sa sœur ne sachant quoi dire, elle décida de faire l'idiote.

-Votre prince est enfin arrivé.  
-Oh mon prince que vous êtes si beau. Rigola Lucy en montant derrière sa sœur  
-Tu as la carte ?

Gandalf avait délivré à Lucy une carte montrant le chemin du rendez-vous. Kim fit galoper le cheval en écoutant sa sœur qui lui donner les instructions. Elles parlèrent de leur entraînement et leur rencontre avec des personnes tout à fait étonnante. Puis elles commencèrent à discuter du journal intime de leur mère.

-Tu as demandé à Thranduil ?  
-Oui et il ne la pas niais, il m'a tout avoué. Mais ça était dur. Dit Kim en tournant a droit  
-En quoi ?  
-Legolas était toujours avec moi puis un jour, il a dû partir pour une mission et j'en ai profité pour poser la question, il m'a dit qu'il la aime au premier regard, elle faisait partit des guérisseurs du palais, il essayait de se blesser chaque jour de façon complètement nul pour seulement la voir, petit à petit, ils sont devenus amis et ils passaient leurs journées ensemble et un jour, il lui avoua, le problème, c'est que maman aimait un nain, Papa.  
-Une histoire à l'eau de rose. Attend, tu passais tes journées avec Legolas ? Dit Lucy avec des sous-entendus  
-Tu n'es pas possible toi, lui et moi, on est simplement ami. Tu m'as parlé de quelque chose qui te déranger dans une de tes lettres, c'est quoi ?

-Ouais change de sujet. Comme tu las su, j'ai eu le journal de maman et il n'a jamais était finis.  
-C'est normal, elle est morte... Tu ne supposes quand même pas qu'elle soit en vie ?  
-Il y a de ça, au début de son journal, elle a marqué ''de ma naissance à ma mort'' et il n'y a rien marqué sur sa mort et puis tu as entendu Gandalf, elle est arrivée jusqu'à sa maison, c'est a dire, deux jours de cheval après nous avoir déposées chez lui, elle a très bien pu s'enfuir. Tu ne penses pas que c'est possible ?  
-... Je ne sais pas, mais ton hypothèse tienne la route, mais pour le moment, on doit finir cette aventure, on s'en occupera quand on rentrera.  
-Si on rentre... Souffla Lucy  
-Ne parle pas de malchance, on rentrera. Assura Kim  
-... On arrive quand ? Demanda Lucy pour apaiser l'ambiance  
-À la tombée de la nuit.  
-Quoi ?! Mais je vais vomir moi !  
-N'essaye même pas. Hurla Kim

Les filles galopèrent dans les plaines.  
Nous arrivons chez Bilbon Sacquet, il y a quelques jours, il avait reçu la visite de Gandalf lui parlant d'aventure. La lune était debout, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, des nains étaient arrivés chez lui, dévalisant son garde mangé, il y a eu en premier Dwalin ,un homme pour qu'il faut avoir du respect puis par la suite Balin, un homme qui pourrait raconter mille histoires. Les deux hommes vidaient le garde mangé, ils préparaient le repas à leur manière. Alors que Bilbon expliquait comme quoi il ne pensait être seul ce soir, la clochette retentit sur deux nains, Fili et Kili deux frères, ses deux-là prirent leurs aises. Les nains commencèrent à affluer et un magicien vint se glisser dedans, Gandalf, il expliqua au petit hobbit la réunion. Le désordre était là, les nains faisaient tourner la tête de Bilbon, le faisant enrager à l'intérieur, mais l'arriver d'un autre nain fit tous calmer, Thorin. Assis à table, on lui servit son plat et ils commencèrent a parler d'armée et de nombre, mais la sonnette vint couper cette discussion. Tous se retournèrent vers Thorin.

-Attendons nous quelqu'un d'autre mon oncle ? Demanda Kili

Le roi de la montagne se tourna vers le magicien qui ricana dans son coin.

-Ce sont des invités un peu spéciaux, Bilbon soyez gentil, allez leur ouvrir.  
-Des ? Questionna Dwalin  
-Deux plus précisément.

Bilbon se dirigea vers l'entrée, il espéra de tout cœur que ça ne soit pas des nains. Prenant sa respiration, il ouvrit et tomba sur deux jeunes filles. La première était plus petite, mais avait un visage magnifique et ses yeux verts montraient sa douceur, la deuxième faisait la taille d'un nain, elle avait des yeux bleus ce qui la rendait angélique, elle avait sur elle beaucoup d'armes ce qui montrait que c'était elle la guerrière tandis que la plus petite avait un amas de fioles attachait à sa ceinture, toutes les deux souriait.

-Bonjour, je me présente moi, c'est Lucy et voici ma sœur Kim. Dit la plus petite  
-Enchanté, Bilbon Sacquet.  
-Alors c'est vous, Gandalf nous a parler de vous dans une lettre. Sourit Kim

Les deux étaient enfin arrivées devant la maison du Hobbit et elles n'avaient fait comme si elles ne le connaissaient pas.

-Entrez, je vous en pris.

Bilbon se dit que les deux pouvaient rentrer, elles étaient bien plus civilisées que les autres, Lucy le remercia et demanda où elle pourrait mettre son manteau, elle avait une odeur de romarin et de terre tandis que Kim avait celle du soleil et des fleurs. Le hobbit accrocha le manteau des deux jeunes filles.

-Vous avez une maison splendide. Assura Kim  
-Je vous en remercie, les autres sont dans la cuisine

Les deux jeunes filles lui sourire et le suivirent, durant le trajet qui était assez court, ils lui posèrent plusieurs questions. Arriver dans la pièce où tous les nains restèrent bouchés bées à la vue des deux jeunes filles. Lucy sauta sur Gandalf le serrant dans ses bras.

-Gandalf comme je suis contente de vous revoir, vous n'avez pas changé. Souris la blonde  
Le magicien tapa la tête de Lucy en signe de réjouissance, la plus grande ne fit que regarder et sourire.

-Kim. Salua Gandalf  
-Contente de vous revoir.

Kim était bien moins expressive que sa sœur, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.  
Les nains qui étaient toujours exorbités de leurs nouvelles camarades réagirent enfin et ce sont les plus moqueurs qui commencèrent.

-Gandalf voyons des femelles, laissez nous rire, elles vont nous faire ralentir, car ce n'est pas une aventure pour des froussardes, oh excusez moi, je viens de comprendre, elles vont nous laver les vêtements et faire le repas. Se moqua Kili

Tous les nains se mirent a rire, Kim tourna la tête vers sa sœur, celle-ci fronça les sourcils devant la moquerie des nains.

-Kim, fais-toi plaisir. Dit Lucy

La jeune guerrière sourit et sauta sur la table, lançant un couteau au-dessus de la tête du plus jeune de la troupe, elle le prit par le col et mit une autre lame sous sa gorge. Tout le monde se tut, Lucy commençait a sourire quand à Gandalf, il restait neutre devant la scène, après tout les deux jeunes femmes devait se faire respecter, Bilbon pleura pour sa belle tapisserie. Kili regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux, elle venait de le surprendre. Quand à Kim, elle affichait un sourire carnassier et un peu de surprise, les nains faisait sa taille, ils n'étaient donc pas si petits que sa enfin exception pour Bombur (**_blague !_**).

-Écoute-moi bien nain de mes deux, avant de critiquer les femmes fait gaffe a qui tu as affaire et par la même occasion va t'acheter une barbe et des couilles parce que là, tu fais honte à ta lignée.

Tous les nains se mirent a ricanais, c'est vrai que Kili était le moins poilu, celui-ci sourit à la jeune fille, elle le lâcha blasé du comportement enfantin du nain, elle reprit ses couteaux et s'assit a côté de sa sœur.

-Je vous présente Lucy et Kim, Thorin, je vous assure que ces jeunes filles sont bien plus fortes que vous le croyez.  
-Quesqui me ferrait penser ça ?

Le roi se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, celles-ci buvaient de la bière que leur proposait Bilbon avec gentillesse, le Hobbit commença a parler avec Lucy et Kim s'excusa pour le mur. Tous posaient des questions pour connaître un peu mieux leurs nouvelles camarades, Lucy apprécia immédiatement Balin quant à Kim se fut Dwalin. Kili continuait a regarder la jeune guerrière avec intérêt, celle-ci percevez ces regards, mais elle n'en fit rien. Gandalf discutait tranquillement avec Thorin.

-Ces jeunes filles sont mi-naines mi-elfe, leur père n'est autre que Nardak. Lucy est guérisseuse et peut créer des poisons, elle sera très utile, ses connaissances ont était appris chez Radagast le Brun.

Thorin examina la jeune fille, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait des fioles sur sa ceinture puis il pesa le contre et le pour, elle pourrait les soigner en cas de blessures, elle pourrait aussi asphyxier et tuer des ennemis.

-Va pour celle-ci et pour l'autre qu'a-t-elle à offrir pour la compagnie ? Demanda le roi

-Elle sait se battre, elle est bien meilleure que vous tous, vos neveux ne ferraient pas long feu si on les mettait contre elles, elle a étudié les armes chez les elfes et pas n'importe lequel Thranduil, elle a donc déjà combattu bon nombre de bête dont les orques et elle a quelque petite caractéristiques qui pourront aider, sa sœur la transformé en chat et grâce a cette expérience qui a mal tourné, elle a une ouïe qui pourrait détecter des ennemis, une agilité que même les elfes n'ont pas et la discrétion.

Il se mit à observer Kim, c'est vrai qu'elle portait la confiance en elle, un visage dure comme les nains et il pouvait être aussi angélique comme celui des elfes. Il venait il y a quelque temps d'accepter Bilbon Sacquet et maintenant, il allait accepter ses deux jeunes filles, mais dans quel pétrin, c'était, il fourré malgré que le hobbit n'est pas encore signé.

-Va pour les deux. Accepta durement Thorin  
-Très bien de toute façon, vous n'auriez pas eu le choix, elles avaient déjà signé.  
-Quoi ?! Hurla le roi de la montagne surpris

Les discutions calmer, ils commencèrent sérieusement la réunion, Gandalf leur avoua qu'une porte était cachée, mais qu'il ne savait pas où elle était, c'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin d'un cambrioleur, c'est-à-dire que Bilbon Sacquet, Gandalf dut s'énerver car les nains contestés. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent neutres, mais en elle, elles approuvaient que Bilbon vienne.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Gandalf aux deux sœurs  
-Je pense que Bilbon devrait venir avec nous car comme vous l'avez dit, le dragon ne connaît pas son odeur alors que la notre oui mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais voler quoi que ce soit. Dit Kim en regardant le Hobbit  
-Vous voyez, voilà pourquoi je ne devrais pas venir. S'affola Bilbon  
-Mais, je lui apprendrai l'art de voler.  
-Comme si tu as déjà volé quelque chose. Se moqua les neveux

Kim sourit en regardant les deux frères se fendre la poire, Lucy les regarda les prenant pour des idiots, ils ne savaient pas les caractéristiques de chat de sa sœur, elle s'en amusa intérieurement. Kim se leva, mettant les mains dans ses bottes qui lui arriver au genou, elle en sortit deux poignards, les frères qui continuaient a rire s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant leurs armes.

-Sympas, vos joujoux les gars. Dit elle en les balançant vers les garçons

Thorin rigola face à ses neveux qui ne comprenaient rien. Seules trois personnes savaient ici son secret. Kim se rassit et sa sœur put ricanai.

-Bien donc l'affaire de Bilbon est close, il peut enfin signer le contrat. Dit Balin en sortant le morceau de papier

Le hobbit commença à le lire et quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent le relever, car celui-ci s'était évanouie, laissant Gandalf et Bilbon discutait dans sa chambre, tous les nains se regroupèrent devant la cheminée. Kim s'assit à côté de Dwalin et Lucy écoutait très peu, car sa parler de bêtes, elle décida de discutait avec Bofur. Ils attendaient tout le retour de Thorin et de Balin qui étaient partis s'entretenir. Les deux frères arrivèrent à ce moment et décidèrent d'aller discuter gentiment avec elles, mais l'arriver de leur oncle et de Balin les arrêtèrent. Ils se mirent a chanter devant le feu, les filles ne prirent pas part et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux dormir, leur chambre était a quelques pas de celle de Bilbon, elles l'entendirent parler à Gandalf, mais ne voulant pas jouer les fouineuses elles se couchèrent. Enfin, elles s'étaient retrouvées.  
Le matin venait de ce lever, Lucy se réveilla la première ne voulant pas déranger sa sœur qui dormait à coter d'elle, elle décida d'aller dans la cuisine où elle retrouva Balin, Thorin, Fili,Kili et Dwalin, ils observaient la carte cherchant la direction qu'ils prendraient.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Sourit Lucy  
-Bonjour mademoiselle Lucy. Saluèrent les deux frères  
-Où sont les autres ?  
-Ils sont allés prendre les provisions dont le petit-déjeuner en ville avec Gandalf. Dit Fili

Lucy s'installa à côté de Balin ,le vieil homme lui sourit et la discussion reprit. Les doigts du roi montraient la direction qu'ils prendraient.

-Le chemin le plus court serait de prendre la forêt noire, mais nous n'avons pas de carte sur celle-ci et de plus, elle est sur le territoire des elfes. Informa Dwalin

Le petit groupe de nain chercha le moyen de passer et de savoir la direction. Lucy se rappela que sa sœur avait appris chez les elfes.

-Kim a peut-être une carte sur le territoire...Chuchota Lucy

Thorin leva la tête vers la guérisseuse puis ce fut autour des autres.

-Votre sœur est-elle levée ? Demanda Thorin  
-Non pas encore, j'y vais immédiatement.

Alors qu'elle partait, elle fut stoppée par un des frères, Kili.

-Je veux juste ma revanche.

Elle réfléchit quelque seconde avant d'accepter après tout cela pouvait être marrant, hier sa sœur l'avait insulté, elle comprenait qu'il veuille sa revanche. Elle lui indiqua la chambre et l'avertit que le hobbit dormait encore. Après que Kili soit partit, ils continuèrent a parler de la route et des villes où ils pourront s'arrêter.  
Le jeune frère marchait dans les couloirs, une bassine dans les mains, cela faisait bien gamin, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste s'amusait un peu avec sa nouvelle amie. Il entrouva la porte, regardant si la jeune femme était toujours dans le lit, elle était encore en train de dormir, ouvrant la porte en grand, il entra, en main sa bassine rempli d'eau. Il se mit sur le lit assez près pour lui jeter dessus, les yeux clos, le corps sous la couverture et une main posé sur le côté, elle dormait paisiblement, Kili en profita pour l'observer, après quelque seconde, il décida de se lancer, il prit la bassine et versa le liquide sur Kim, celle-ci se leva instantanément, elle se mit à fusiller du regard le nain qui rigolait a gorge déployé, elle prit ce qu'elle avait sous la main, un coussin et se fut une bagarre qui s'engagea tous les objets volaient dans la pièce, deux gamins a terre tandis que les plus sérieux, Lucy et Fili les observaient se battre.

-T'es la grande sœur, je présume ? Demanda Fili  
-Tout à fait  
-Bienvenue dans le monde pourrit des grands frères et sœurs.

C'est vrai, Lucy était la plus grande, mais seulement d'un an et puis quand on est grande sœur, on doit protéger la plus petite, mais pour une fois, c'était le contraire Kim la protégeait. Après quelques minutes de guerre, ils décidèrent de les séparer en premiers temps pour la carte et le deuxième, car le déjeuner était arrivé. Fili prit en main Kim qui essayait toujours de donner des coups de pied a son petit frère qui la narguer devant elle quant à Lucy, elle avait dû fouiller dans les affaires de sa sœur pour trouver la carte qui compléterait la direction.

Arriver dans la cuisine tout le monde discutait et les deux gamins continuaient à se narguer. Certains demandèrent pourquoi Kim était trempé et ce fut avec grand plaisir que Kili expliqua tout en narguant du regard la concerné et Kim eut la joie de donner un coup là où sa fait mal. En gros, nous avions des personnes qui bossent, d'autres qui rigolent, une Kim fêtant sa victoire avec un pain chaud et un Kili qui pleure. Mais l'heure de partir avança et pas de hobbit en vue, tout le monde était habillé, Lucy avait enfilé une robe verte et des collants accompagné de ballerine quant à Kim, elle était habille d'un débardeur et un pantalon tout deux de couleur noir, en chaussure, ses bottes fait par les soins de Mélodia et une ceinture marron. Les fioles de Lucy étaient rassemblées dans un baluchon qu'elle mit sur le côté du cheval et non contrairement au film les nains peuvent monter des chevaux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas si petits qu'on le disait. Les armés, c'est a dire Kili, Fili et Kim prenaient un temps fou a planquer des plus grandes aux plus petites armes sous leurs vêtements, ils devaient même s'aider certaine fois pour les mettre dans le col du tee-shirt, Lucy en profita pour se moquer d'eux. Les voilà tout montés sur le cheval, ils sortirent du village de Bilbon et les paris commencèrent, Lucy et Kim savaient d'avance le résultat et décidèrent de se mettre avec le magicien quant aux autres sauf Balin, ils se mirent dans le camp ''Bilbon ne viendra pas''. Les chevaux avançaient et les discussions fusèrent parlant de chimie, d'arme, de moquerie, de nourriture et autres, mais une chose petite et hurlante coupa ces activités, Bilbon Sacquet arriva et donna le papier à Balin qui le montra a tout le monde, les nains mirent Bilbon sur un cheval, lui aussi n'était pas si petit, il faisait la taille de Lucy. Les bourses volèrent, les deux jeunes filles récupérèrent leurs butins et se mirent à côté de Bilbon lui expliquant le pari.

-Ne nous en veuillez pas mais c'était un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Souri Lucy

Les nains qui avaient perdu ruminèrent.

-Allez les gars, ne soyez pas triste faut juste être un minimum intelligent. Se moqua Kim  
-Tu vas voir toi qui sont les plus intelligents ! Cria Kili  
-Surtout toi. Riposta la jeune sœur  
-Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer. Souffla le plus grand

Kim posa les yeux sur l'arc de Kili, elle pivota sur elle-même puis elle se mit à réfléchir et eut des sueurs froide. Sa sœur vit sa tête et commença à s'inquiéter.

-Kim quesqui t'arrive ? Demanda Lucy en touchant l'épaule de sa petite sœur

Kim se cogna la tête contre le cou de son cheval.

-Je suis morte... Gémit-elle  
-Pourquoi donc ? Questionna le hobbit un peu inquiet  
-J'ai oubliais mon arc chez Legolas, je vais mourir si je le revois, je donne pas cher de ma peau, c'est lui-même qui me la offert  
-Ha...Attends attends , il te la offert ?. Rigola Lucy  
-Arrête avec tes sous-entendus !  
-Vous êtes allé chez le roi elfe ?. Demanda Balin surpris  
-Oui, j'ai étudiais l'art du combat là-bas.

Une discussion tourna autour de la population elfes tant mieux que Thorin était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Kim pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant aux retrouvailles avec Legolas, Kili passa devant elle lui présentant son arc et le fit glisser sous sa gorge signe qu'elle va mourir. Leur querelle commença et les plus grands lâchèrent un soupir en les entendants s'engueuler, encore une fois.  
Puis ils tombèrent sur un autre décor, des plaines vertes. Les deux jeunes filles s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté qui s'offrait à elles.  
-C'est tellement beau... Souffla Lucy

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à avancer dans leur chemin, la nuit tomba et ils posèrent le camp contre un énorme rocher, certains décidèrent de dormir, seul Balin, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Lucy et Kim restèrent éveiller, les neveux commencèrent a parler de leurs voyages, Balin les agrémenta en décrivant le décor. Kim s'allongea de tous sont long posant le bout de sa tête contre le rocher sur son ventre sa sœur imaginait les décors que racontait le vieil homme et pas loin Kili et Fili fumé, quant à Thorina il était assis derrière le rocher et regardait la nuit. Bilbon se réveilla et se dirigea vers son cheval pour lui donner une pomme, il lui caressa le museau. Kim le regardait faire, un homme impressionnant, il avait peur, sa posture et son comportement disaient tout, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était, Kili arrêta de fumer et vînt s'allonger à côté de la jeune fille, celle-ci fut surprise, mais le laissa faire. Sur son ventre, sa sœur s'était endormie, elle tenait sa main, elle avait peur elle aussi.

-Si tu comptes me taquiner, tu peux partir... Murmura Kim pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur.  
-Quesqui te fait dire ça ? Demanda le jeune homme

Kim tourna la tête pour le regarder.

-Ouais, mais pas cette fois, je veux juste être tranquille. Avoua Kili en rigolant

Alors que Bilbon discutait avec sa jument un cri retenti ce qui fit revenir le hobbit à vive allure

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Bilbon inquiet

Les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux et commencèrent à le taquiner

-Ce sont les orques. Dit Kili  
-Des orques ?! Sursauta le hobbit

Kim observa sa sœur pour voir si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, mais celle-ci dormait à point fermé, elle laissa les garçons racontaient un histoire morbide à Bilbon, mais Thorin fit son apparition calmant ses neveux, Balin commença alors le récit qui concerné le roi de la montagne et Azog le profanateur. À la fin du récit Kim s'endormit et le feu resta allumé.  
Le premier jour venait de s'écouler, le plus facile pour le moment, ils dormiront sur leurs deux oreilles ce soir, mais demain ? Quand sera-t-il ?

* * *

**Donc voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous l'aurez aimait. **

**On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre soit vendredi soir ou samedi. **

**En attendant: **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	5. Tout ne ressemble pas à l'histoire

**Hey me revoilà avec la suite. Ce chapitre est plus court, désoler mais ne vous inquiétez les prochains seront plus long. **

**On suit toujours la naine qui a un caractère merdique, Kim. Je tiens a préciser que les scène vont très vite. Reviews :**

**Plop: **Merci encore pour ton suivi et tes commentaires :) Je suis heureuse que ces chapitres te plaise. Pour ce qui est de Kim, ça se verra dans les chapitres.

**Ezezaguna: **Merci pour ton commentaire et du petit conseil ;) Je me suis beaucoup amuser à écrire la suite mais pour tous avouer, je ne sens pas ce chapitre à 100%

**Les réponses sont faite je vous laisse avec la lecture. **

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever et la compagnie de Thorin dormait toujours et oui tous des feignants enfin sauf deux personnes, Gandalf et le roi de la montagne, ce dernier ne voulait pas les réveiller donc il laissa la tache au magicien pendant qu'il allait voir les chevaux. Gandalf regarda le ciel, le soleil était là, mais au loin des nuages gris arrivait, signe de pluie, il descendit son regard pour se positionner sur la troupe, Balin dormait assit contre le rocher, Lucy avait la tête posait sur le ventre de sa sœur quand à celle-ci, elle était allongée sur le sol, une main sur le visage de Kili, Fili avait son pied sur le cou de son petit frère, ces quatre dormaient paisiblement tandis que les autres, ils se surplomber, Bombur écrasait les pieds de Nori et Gandalf pria pour celui-ci pour qu'il puisse marcher. Le magicien rit en voyant cette scène puis un bruit d'étirement se fit entendre, celui du hobbit, Bilbon venait de réveiller au milieu de l'amas fait de nain, il salua Gandalf avant de regarder la scène. Le magicien vit au loin la sacoche de la petite Lucy, hier, elle lui avait parlé d'une potion aveuglante, cela les réveillerait, il fouilla dans le sac et se promit de s'excuser. Il la trouva enfin et la jeta sur le sol, un concert de gémissement, Bilbon faillit rire.

-Je rêve où c'est une de mes potions ? Demanda Lucy  
-Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir emprunté. S'excusa Gandalf

Lucy alla saluer le magicien et le Hobbit qui lui tendit un morceau de pain comme déjeuné, elle le remercia et croqua dedans.

-Foutu réveil. Rechigna Kim en se redressant

Elle fermait les yeux attendant que le nuage se dissipe, à côté d'elle Kili et Fili bougeait dans tous les sens, des vraies limaces, les autres commencer déjà a se lever. Bilbon s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit un morceau de pain qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Gandalf proposa aux filles d'aller se changer si elles le voulaient. Elles acceptèrent et disparurent dans la forêt. Les derniers nains se levèrent et commencèrent a ranger leurs affaires, Thorin s'occupa d'éteindre le feu.

-Nous devrions partir, la pluie arrive. Informa Gandalf en pointant le ciel de son bâton.  
-Oui et vite, les nuages se déplacent rapidement.

Lucy venait de sortir de la forêt toujours habillée d'une robe, sa sœur arriva par la suite comme a son habitude un débardeur, seul le pantalon avait changé, il était de couleur bleue, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute. Elles rassemblèrent en vitesse leurs affaires et mirent leurs manteaux, chacune grimpa sur son cheval. Ils continuèrent la route a travers la forêt et comme l'avait prédis le magicien la pluie tomba, tout la troupe rechignaient demandant au magicien si il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

-Pour cette situation, il vous faudra demander à un autre magicien  
-Il y en a d'autre ? Demanda Bilbon

Gandalf nomma le premier magicien sauf deux puis vînt le tour de Radagast, Lucy eut une pensée nostalgique en pensant en lui.

-Comment est-il ? Questionna le hobbit intéresser  
-Demandait à Lucy, elle a vécu deux ans avec lui. Répondit Gandalf

Le hobbit se tourna vers la jeune fille attendant sa réponse, celle-ci se mit a réfléchir.

-C'est un homme qui au premier abord peut être assez bizarre, Kim, je vois ta tête !

La jeune sœur leva les mains comme signe qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

-Mais en fait, il est très proche de la nature, c'est un homme bon et il est un magicien à sa manière, je ne sais que dire d'autre sur lui, Kim as-tu une idée ?

La guerrière se mit à réfléchir et repensa où il l'avait laissé chez Elrond.

-Cet homme n'a pas besoin de parler, ces signes parlent pour lui quand je suis allé chez Elrond, il m'a soutenu et avant de partir, il a posé une main sur mon épaule et celle-ci voulait tout dire, il me souhaiter bon courage.  
-Sa doit être un homme très gentil.  
-Il l'est. Assura Lucy en repensant à lui.

La pluie se calma tout le monde était trempé et de plus, il fallait trouver un endroit où dormir, après quelques heure de route, Thorin arrêta la compagnie.

-Nous resterons ici cette nuit.

Les deux sœurs regardèrent les alentours, une vieille ferme en ruine, toujours les même plaines malgré qu'ils soient en hauteur et la forêt qui les entourent. Puis s'en suivit une querelle entre le magicien et le roi, Gandalf décida de partir quelques heures pour penser a autre chose, Bilbon essaya de le rattraper, mais le magicien lui demanda de ne pas le retenir. Les filles ne s'opposèrent malgré qu'elles sachent la suite et qu'elles en ont peur. Les nains posèrent leurs bagages tandis que Thorin décida d'explorer les alentours, Lucy en profita pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des plantes qui pourraient l'aider pour des poisons ou autres. Kim se mit a observer les alentours, l'ennui commençait a se faire puis elle se tourna vers Dwalin qui nettoyait son épée et sa hache, pourquoi pas un petit combat.

-Dwalin ? Appela la jeune fille

Celui-ci redressa la tête aussitôt et fit un hochement de tête pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

-Un entraînement ? Demanda-t-elle en dégainant ses armes

Il accepta aussitôt, ils protégèrent leurs armes de tissus, ce n'était qu'un entraînement, ils ne voulaient pas se blesser. Après avoir enficelés leurs armes, ils se mirent au milieu de l'herbe, tout le petit groupe de nain qui rester, c'était assis devant la scène, Lucy ne pouvait pas rater cela ,elle voulait voir sa sœur en action dont les caractéristiques de chat. Chaque nain était assis sur un rocher certain avait un pain dans la bouche, ils allaient voir un des meilleurs guerriers de la troupe se battre contre Kim.

-Vas-y Dwalin met lui une raclée! Hurla les deux frères

Kim rigola et se mit en position, ses deux épées en main face à Dwalin qui portait une épée ne voulant sortir sa hache.

-Quand tu veux ! Cria la jeune fille

Dwalin se dirigea en courant vers elle l'épée levait, ne voulant utiliser son agilité pour le moment, elle décida de bloquer l'attaque, le nain avait beaucoup de force,une bonne chose. Elle commença a reculer face au poids de l'arme. Dwalin força et abattu sa lame, mais Kim n'était plus là au lieu d'être sur le sol, elle était pied jointe sur son épée, elle leva sa jambe et donna un coup dans la mâchoire du guerrier, il se la frotta, mais un pied vînt se poser sur son dos, il ne l'avait même pas entendu se déplacer, il se retrouva par terre comme un idiot, son arme a plat sur le ventre et une Kim qui souriait. Dwalin attrapa son arme, les lames s'entrechoquèrent malgré le nombre de couches qu'ils avaient mis, on entendait tout de même le bruit du fer. Lucy regardait les déplacements, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle savait qui allait gagner, elle commença a regarder les nains tandis que les deux guerriers se battaient encore, elle n'avait jamais vu la compagnie aussi sérieux même Kili et Fili, ils avaient le regard concentrée, tous sans exception. Puis le combat fut finit, une arme vola avant de s'aplatir sur le sol, Dwalin était a terre, deux épées face à lui, une dirigé vers son crâne et la deuxième vers son cœur et celle qui les tenait était essoufflé.

-T'es mort. Sourit Kim fatiguait de cet entraînement

Il sourit à son tour, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever comme tout bonne amie, il la prit. Tout deux rangèrent leurs armes et se félicitèrent, chacun donna les faiblesses qu'il aurait pu trouver, ils avaient tous deux pris un coup, mais ils souriaient. Dwalin dut demander à Lucy si elle n'avait pas quelque chose contre le mal de mâchoire quand ce qui concerné Kim, elle avait un hématome sur l'épaule, la jeune guérisseuse partit cherchait dans sa sacoche ses remède fait a base de plante, elle soigna en premier Dwalin qui se laissa faire sans rechignait, elle s'occupera en dernière de Kim qui taper Kili, car celui-ci s'amusait à lui donner des petits coups sur son bleu.  
Les blessures soignées, tout le monde repartit à ses activités, Kim aida sa sœur a trouvé des fleurs qui pourraient faire un poison assez dangereux, Lucy chercha a terre quant à sa sœur assise sur un arbre cherchait d'en haut, les autres nains nettoyer leurs armes ou préparer le repas de ce soir.  
La nuit tomba et Thorin demanda à ses neveux de garder les chevaux, ceux-ci partirent dans la forêt. Lucy profita de se calmer pour discuter avec Balin, des histoires de l'ancienne montagne et puis en apprendre plus sur leur père. Le repas fut servi, les deux jeunes sœurs écoutèrent attentivement le vieil homme.

-Votre père était un grand guerrier, votre lignée a servit les rois pendant des années, chaque descendant avait en lui le sang de la bataille. Nardak était un homme bon et loyal, Thorin pourrait-vous le confirmer. Raconta Balin en buvant sa soupe  
-Aviez-vous déjà rencontre notre mère ? Demanda Lucy

Alors que le vieil homme allait délivrer sa réponse, Bilbon arriva un peu embarrassé.

-Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher Bilbon ? Demanda Kim  
-Je... C'est assez gênant de vous demander, mais serait-il possible que vous m'accompagniez dans la forêt, je dois donner ça à Fili et Kili ?  
-Auriez-vous peur du noir ? Taquina la guerrière

Le hobbit baissa la tête, mais Kim posa sa main sur son épaule, elle comprenait sa peur, ce n'était ni un guerrier ni un aventurier, il n'est jamais sorti de chez lui. Elle se leva et posa sa coupelle sur le tronc d'arbre qui servait de table.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous accompagnez. Sourit Kim tout en sachant ce qu'il allait arriver  
-Merci beaucoup. Sourit Bilbon  
-Lucy, tu nous accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle a sa sœur  
-Non, je préfère rester ici pour entendre Balin.

Sa sœur la lâchait, elle avait peur elle aussi. Bilbon et Kim entrèrent dans la forêt chacun une coupe de soupe dans la main, il ne faisait pas si noir que ça, on pouvait encore voir le visage de la personne, ils suivirent le sentier et tombèrent sur les deux jeunes frères complètement pétrifiés, comme dans le film a eu envie de dire Kim. Ils s'approchèrent et Bilbon se mit entre les garçons qui regarder droit devant eux.  
-Que ce passe t-il ? Questionna Bilbon  
-Nous devions surveiller les chevaux. Commença Fili  
\- Il y en avait 16 et maintenant 14. Fit Kili tout en regardant les animaux brouter l'herbe.  
-Même pas foutu de surveiller des bêtes. Dit Kim

Elle entendit quelque chose au loin ce qui devait être normalement des trolls sont devenus des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses que ça. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la coupelle de soupe tomba faisant tourner les regard vers elle.

-Kim ? Demanda Kili  
-... Merde. Chuchota-t-elle.

Le film mentait sur certaines choses, elle devait se méfiait a présent. Elle avança prenant ses deux épées en main, elle fut suivie des neveux et du hobbit. Ses pas ne se firent pas entendre, au loin une lueur de feu.

-Quesque c'est ? Dit Bilbon inquiet  
-... Des orques. Avoua Kim en reculant

Alors qu'elle serait partie chercher les autres, elle buta Kili qui était derrière elle, il la rattrapa et observa les orques entrain déguisez leurs couteaux.

-On doit faire quelque chose. Fit Bilbon en se tournant vers les trois guerriers  
-Ils sont cinq et nous sommes que trois. Informa Fili en sortant son épée  
-On doit tenter, Kili, donne-moi ton arc. Demanda Kim en se tournant vers le neveu avant de parler a Bilbon  
-Quant à vous repartez avec la troupe, dites que je suis simplement resté avec eux et si on ne revient pas d'ici quelques minutes prévenaient tout le monde.

Le hobbit acquiesça et partit en trottinant tandis que les trois restèrent pour faire un plan, accroupit, ils commencèrent à dessiner avec la terre le plan d'attaque.

-Ils sont tous autour du feu, Fili, tu prendras celui à ta gauche tandis que toi Kili prend celui de droite, je vais monter aux arbres et me déplacer juste derrière les deux et piles en face de vous. Ce sera à vous de donner les premiers coups, je tuerai celui au centre grâce a l'arc et je m'occuperai des deux autres. Compris ?  
-Compris. Répondirent en cœur les frères

Kim monta dans l'arbre, avant de partir les deux frères lui demandèrent de faire attention. Elle se déplaça sans aucun bruit sous le regard des neveux, elle prit l'arc en main et mit une flèche prête à être tiré, elle tendit sur la corde. Kili la regardait faire et il vit le signe comme quoi, c'était à leur tour. Les deux nains sortirent de leur cachette embrochant leurs proies, les trois autres prirent leurs armes en main et se dirigèrent vers les frères, une flèche vint se planter dans la tête du plus proche, une deuxième sur celui de derrière et la dernière dans le dos, mais cela ne le tua pas et Kili s'en rendit compte, il transperça le cœur du dernier. Kim descendit de l'arbre se massant le bras.

-Foutu hématome, désoler pour le dernier les gars. S'excusa la jeune fille

Les garçons partirent reprendre les deux chevaux, mais Kim qui était parti les aider trouva dans un des bagages des orques, des épées et des couteaux venant des elfes, elle les prit en main les enlevant de son fourreau sur celle-ci traînait encore des toiles d'araignée et de la terre dont une odeur horrible. Les deux frères s'approchèrent  
-Quesque tu as trouvé ? Demanda le plus jeune tout en s'accroupissant  
-Des armes venant du peuple elfe, comment ont ils pu les avoir ?

Le plus grand en prit une, il renifla le tissu qui la protéger, il se recula ensuivant

-Ils ont dû trouver le butin de trolls, ça empeste !  
-Prenons-les avec nous. Proposa Kili

Ils embarquèrent les armes avec eux, les bras chargés derrière eux les chevaux suivaient, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt. Ils auraient bien voulu repartir en arrière, mais devant eux se trouver un Thorin fronçant les sourcils. Quelques minutes plus tard, on les trouve assis sur une pierre chacun se faisant réprimander par le roi des montagnes tandis que les autres se distribuer les armes, Gandalf était revenu depuis un certain temps et il venait d'offrir le couteau au hobbit. Kim rejoint sa sœur l'emmenant loin des regards

-Ce n'était pas des trolls, mais des orques. Informa la petite sœur  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Lucy  
-Le film, a quelque éléments près, il se fait, Fili et Kili ont perdus deux chevaux, mais à la place des trolls, des orques et puis dans le film, on devrait être le jour et Radagast devait être là nous avertissant, un wargs devait arriver en suite tout ce qui arrive.  
-... Je vois, il faut qu'on reste attentive.

Elles rejoignirent les autres et se couchèrent.  
Elle savait où elles marchaient, mais elles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait

* * *

**Et voilà la fin, encore désoler que ce chapitre soit court. J'espère tout de même que vous l'avez aimer. **

**Pour le prochain chapitre on se voit Vendredi ou Samedi. Petite information, j'ai énormément d'idée avec cette fanfiction que sa soit des crossover ou de nouvelle histoire avec tous les héros.**

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ?**


	6. Elfes et Gobelins mauvais mélange

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire j'ai pus mettre en évidence les caractéristiques de Kim. **

**Plop: Merci a toi de continuer à lire cette fan fiction, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore et en ce qui concerne la surprise elle arrivera dans deux chapitres :) Merci encore pour ton suivi.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, ne m'en voulez pas. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever et les nains étaient déjà debout, assis sur une pierre, ils écoutaient Thorin parlait. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient avancer sur leur voyage, mais ils devaient faire une escale quelque part, ce qui ne plus a personne. Les minutes qui suivirent, nous retrouvons Kim et Kili accroupit en train de regarder des traces tandis que les autres nains piais le reste du camp des orques, oui, ce sont des voleurs, ce fut la première leçon du hobbit, trouvez les richesses, Lucy l'aida, car Bilbon avait certaine manière.

-Ils viennent du Nord. Dit Kim en examinant les marques  
-Pas seulement, regarde il y en d'autre-là et celle-ci viennent de l'Est. Montra Kili  
-Ils se seraient rejoints ? Imaginons cela, ils auraient donc plusieurs cachettes.  
-Vous me trouvez cette caverne ?! Hurla Thorin

Ils soupirèrent, ils avaient l'agréable mission de trouver la cachette des trolls et oui Thorin voulait son petit butin, c'est vrai que si ce matin, ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés, ils auraient pu éviter la tache, mais bon, cela ne dérangeait pas Kim de se retrouver avec le nain.

-Oui, mon oncle. Répondit Kili

Après avoir trouvé la direction, ils prirent leurs armes, ils ne savaient jamais sur quoi ils tomberaient. Ils descendirent un sentier, mais avant de partir Lucy leur donna une fiole contenant des fusées pour qu'ils indiquent la position où se trouvait le butin, déjà qu'elle se croyait dans un film d'aventure la voilà dans un film de pirate, il ne manquait plus que de l'eye-liner sous les yeux et le chapeau a Thorin et nous avions le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Kili et Kim venaient de descendre un sentier, alors qu'ils pensaient encore devoir marcher, une odeur envahirent leurs narines, soit c'était le déjeuner de Bofur qui revenait ou alors la caverne qui se trouvait en face d'eux, ils s'avancèrent en dégainant leurs armes. Kim regarda le sol.

-Kili regarde.

Le jeune homme se retourna, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais des empreintes de trolls parsemait le sol, il repartit en arrière.

-Elles ne sont pas fraîches, ils sont partis depuis deux jours. Dit-il

Ils continuèrent à s'avancer et l'odeur devint insoutenable, ils mirent leur manteau devant leur nez. Kili regarda le trou puis Kim.

-Honneur aux dames. Dit-il avec un sourire

Kim lui rendit avant de le pousser, celui-ci roula tout le long de la descente, la jeune fille décida de prévenir la compagnie, elle prit la fiole et la jeta sur le sol, celle-ci explosa en une fumée orange qui monta dans le ciel, elle la regardait filer, mais maintenant, il fallait y aller. Elle plaqua contre elle son manteau et commença à descendre, les événements ne se passaient pas comme dans le film, il fallait faire attention. Les autres arriveraient d'ici une bonne dizaine de minute, alors qu'elle était presque en bas, elle chercha du regard Kili, mais ne le trouva pas, elle commença à s'inquiéter, peut être que les trolls étaient encore là vu la profondeur de la caverne elle ne savait pas jusqu'où aller. Elle était enfin sur le sol dur, elle chercha de tous les côtés le nain qui était introuvable, elle commença donc à s'avancer.

-Kili ? Appela t-elle

Sa voix flanchée, elle commençait à avoir sérieusement peur, vivement que les autres arrivent, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la suite de la tanière, une forme lui sauta dessus l'emportant sur le sol, elle cria, Kili.  
Il riait devant elle, mais il se calma bien vite quand il reçu la main de la jeune fille sur le visage.

-Aie ! Couina-t-il en se touchant la joue  
-Ça t'apprendra à me faire peur.

Elle pensait pouvoir ne pas rire, mais le neveu du roi le fit avant elle et c'est ensemble qu'ils rirent, ils décidèrent tout de même de se mettre au boulot, ils fouinèrent de tous les côtés et les autres arrivèrent. Lucy et Bilbon restèrent en haut, car l'odeur était insoutenable et de plus, ils avaient un peu peur. Thorin trouva des armes d'elfe et pas n'importe lesquels, Gandalf lui conseilla d'en garder une disant qu'il ne trouverait meilleure lames, il fut pessimiste. Le magicien prit l'autre.

-Vous savez, j'ai comparé les armes venant des nains et ceux des elfes et j'ai a regret de vous dire que ce sont ceux des elfes les meilleurs, vous tenez en main des épées qui ont déjà un nom et qui sont assez célèbre chez le peuple elfique. Intervint Kim  
-Comment savez-vous cela ? Demanda Thorin  
-J'ai étudiais chez eux rappelez-vous, et pour moi aucune arme des elfes n'a un secret. Informa-t-elle en s'approchant

Elle prit les armes dans ses mains montrant les symboles.

-Toute deux ont était faite par Maeglin à Gondolin. Votre arme Gandalf se nomme Glamdring soit la Batteuse, elle a appartenu au roi Gondolin Turgon quant à la votre Thorin elle s'appelle Orcrist c'est a dire Fendoir à Gobelin ou Mordeuse, elle a appartenu à un des seigneurs de Gondolin, son manche est fait d'une dent de dragon, vous ne trouverez jamais plus dur. Toute deux, sont sœurs et elles ont une particularité tout comme le couteau de Bilbon, elles brillent d'une lueur bleue à l'approche d'orques, seul certaines épées ont ces caractéristiques.  
-Vous vous y connaissez. Confirma Gandalf  
-C'est tout à fait normal, toutes mes armes ont cette caractéristique. Sourit Kim en rendant les épées aux deux hommes avant de reprendre  
-Un conseil caché, les biens, les elfes n'aiment pas trop quand on leur pique des armes, ils sont assez radins sur ce sujet-là. Se moqua la guerrière

Les deux hommes accrochèrent leurs armes sur eux tandis que Kim partit à la recherche d'autres lames qu'elle pourrait se procurer, elle en trouva pas mal dont un poignard pour sa sœur. Ils remontèrent et elle s'approcha d'elle lui tendant la lame.

-Si un jour tes potions décident de ne pas fonctionner.

Lucy prit avec soin l'arme avant de sourire à sa sœur

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Alors qu'ils allaient monter sur les chevaux que les nains avaient amener, un bruit se fit entendre tout le monde se mit aux aguets, Kim tendit l'oreille et sortit une de ses armes pour voir si ce n'était pas des orques mais rien ne brilla. Un événement du film alors c'est là que la partie difficile va commencer. Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort, les nains sortirent leurs armes et un traîneau vola atterrissant difficilement, les guerriers commencèrent à s'approcher, mais Gandalf les arrêta et on retrouva une Lucy particulièrement contente, elle sauta dans les bras de la personne.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est mon ami Radagast le Brun. Avertit le magicien

Radagast venait les prévenir de choses horrible et présenta une arme a Gandalf. Kim s'en approcha examinant chaque recoins de l'arme trouvée

-Cette lame ne vient pas non plus des elfes. Assura Kim

Puis un hurlement de loup vînt interrompre la discussion, Lucy connaissant la suite se cacha derrière le rocher, Kim sortit ses épées sachant très bien ce qui l'entendait.

-Il y a des loups ? Demanda Bilbon inquiet

-Oh que non mon amie ceci ne sont pas des loups, ce sont des wargs c'est à dire des orques. Dit Kim

-Des orques ?! Hurla le hobbit

Kim ferma les yeux et sentis les déplacements du warg, elle lui suivit du regard, il passait entre les feuillages ne faisant aucun bruit, rangeant une de ses lames elle en sortit une plus petite et plus légère qu'elle pourra lancer a distance, les nains la regardèrent faire , eux aussi avait leur armes en main. Lucy commença a prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien a sa sœur. Le warg s'arrêta et l'observa de derrière un buisson, il poussa un hurlement.

-Tu as raison appelle tes copains...Chuchota Kim en se mettant face a la cachette du loup géant

Le warg sortit surprenant tous le monde, il sauta du buisson mais un couteau lui transperça la partie du cœur. Kim baissa sa main se tournant vers le deuxième sentier où un autre venait de sortir, Kili lui lança une flèche et Dwalin l'acheva d 'un coup de hache. D'autres hurlements furent pousser. Thorin dut jurer au magicien d'en avoir parler a personne.

-Vous êtes pourchasser, l'ordre vient de leur chef. Dit Kim en se mettant devant sa sœur

-Vous les comprenez ? Demanda Balin

-Ils ont une langue et on la apprit. Répondit Lucy

Les nains furent impressionner du savoir des deux jeunes filles. Radagast proposa a Gandalf de se faire pourchasser a leur place et pour seul argument dissuasif, ses lapins. Le problème c'est qu'ils devraient y aller a pied, les chevaux se sont enfui sauf un. Kim siffla dans ses doigts faisant sortir son cheval des fourrés.

-Comment se fait il ? Questionna Bilbon surpris

-Ce n'est pas le mien , il est loyal et courageux comme son maître. Sourit Kim en frottant le museau du cheval

Gandalf réfléchit quelque seconde et pointa les deux filles de son bâton.

-Vous deux, partez en avant, Kim vous savez très bien où nous allons conduisez votre sœur en sécurité nous nous débrouillerons sans vous.

-Comme vous le voudrez, faites attention a vous tous . Accepta la jeune sœur

Les filles montèrent sur le cheval, Lucy s'accrocha a sa sœur, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Radagast commença la course poursuite, les wargs le poursuivirent, les deux sœurs en profitèrent pour sortit de leur abris, le cheval courra le plus vite qu'il pouvait, derrière elles les nains sortaient aussi, elles avaient peur pour eux, Lucy pleurait dans son dos, elle s'imaginait des scènes horribles. Quant a Kim elle se focalisa sur l'idée de mettre en sécurité sa sœur, elle compta un par un les rochers qu'elle passait, la cachette était là, elle fit tourner le cheval et le fit sauter dans le trou.

Par chance ils s'en sortirent indemne, Kim prit sa sœur par le poignet.

-Cours, prend le passage et va prévenir que des orques attaque dit que tu viens de ma part.

Lucy ne prit même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait confiance en sa sœur, elle prit le tournant et courut le long, elle tomba sur l'immense demeure de Elrond, ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer le paysage, elle aperçut le seigneur devant et l'informa le plus clairement possible, les trompettes furent immédiatement sonnait et une vingtaine de gardes sortit par la porte principale, une femme rondelette arriva prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
De son côté Kim était toujours dans le trou accompagné de son cheval qui était allongé sur le sol, il respirait difficilement, essouffle de la folle course, elle le calma en le caressant, sa respiration devint régulière et il se cala contre la jeune fille, elle le retira gentiment et sorti la tête du trou. Au loin, elle aperçut les nains, ils courraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à un moment, ils durent se cacher derrière un rocher, au-dessus d'eux un warg sur le dos un orque qui reniflait, sentant l'odeur des nains, Kili tira une flèche faisant tomber le cavalier et sa monture, les nains se jetèrent dessus, un par un, ils donnèrent des coups, mais cela ne les fit que les repérés, Kim s'inquiéta de plus en plus et décida de se mettre au fond du trou, vu qu'à présent, les nains étaient pourchassés par les orques, elle pria pour que sa sœur soit arrivait à temps et que cela se passe comme dans le film. Elle vit Gandalf se glissait dans le trou, elle fut heureuse de le revoir saint et sauf, le cheval prit peur et se leva directement, Kim dut le calmait.

-Par ici pauvre fou ! Hurla Gandalf en agitant la main

Les nains se battaient contre les orques, mais ils rappliquèrent tous et comme à chaque fois, ce fut les plus têtues les derniers, Thorin, Fili et Kili. Leur oncle les appela, tout en se battant ils reculèrent près du trou, Fili sauta le premier, Kili continua, alors qu'il se battait contre un orque il ne vit pas arriver un autre par derrière, ce fut une flèche qui l'arrêta, il fut surpris et son oncle le tira dedans. Tous en bas, Kim serra dans ses bras Balin, il l'a réconforté. Des milliers de flèches vinrent se planter dans les ennemis. Thorin cria sur Kili disant qu'il était buté, mais celui-ci fit le sourd, son frère faisait de même que son oncle, Kim poussa tous les nains pour arriver devant le plus jeune, elle leva sa main et le claqua bien plus fort que la dernière fois. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant la jeune femme et un Kili se frottant la joue.

-Voici la meilleure solution de le faire comprendre.

Un corps d'orque tomba dans le trou, tout le monde recula pensant qu'il était encore vivant, mais il était mort. Gandalf avança vers la sortie, mais Thorin ne lui fit pas confiance

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Thorin

Kim rit devant tout le monde, Gandalf la regardait.

-Vous savez qu'elle vous attend.

Mélodia était en haut, elle réfléchit, Mélodia égale couturière soit robe. Et Kim détestait les robes.  
Elle se tourna vers l'ancien champ de bataille.

-J'espère qu'il reste des orques. Dit-elle tout en partant

Gandalf l'a retenu par le poignet avant qu'elle ne parte, il la tira gentiment, la mettant derrière lui entre les deux neveux, elle rechigna disant qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, Fili rigolait quand à Kili, il se retenait, pour ne pas s'en prendre une troisième déjà qu'il avait la joue rouge.

-Pour répondre à votre question Thorin, nous allons chez les elfes.

Résultat de la course deux personnes râler. Un hobbit vînt se glisser entre les neveux pour discutait avec Kim essayant d'avoir plus d 'éléments sur le lieu.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Bilbon  
-À Fondcombe. Lui répondit Kim encore un peu capricieuse.  
-Est-ce vraiment si beau que ça ?

Kim retrouva le sourire en pensant au décor qu'elle allait bientôt reconnaître.

-Beau n'est pas le mot, ni magnifique aucun mot ne peut décrire ce décor, il faudrait en former un en lui mettant tous les synonymes de la beauté, les cascades autour de vous, leurs bruits, les oiseaux volant au-dessus de votre tête, tout est fait de marbres, le pont, la demeure et que dire des jardins, les fontaines, tout est si beau, ce que j'ai toujours aimé, c'est de manger devant le coucher de soleil, j'étais assise à la table de verre en compagnie du seigneur Elrond, et de Mélodia la couturière, a ce moment-là, je ne me suis pas sentie comme une intrus, mais une personne appartenant à la maison, c'est un rêve de pouvoir être entré la dedans.  
-Quand vous en parlez ça à l'air merveilleux, j'ai hâte d'y être et le seigneur comment est-il ? Posa Bilbon intéressé par le sujet  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment pu le connaître, car je n'y suis resté que quatre jours, mais c'est un homme très gentil, il porte la sagesse en lui, il n'aime pas qu'on lui montre sa supériorité. Avant que je ne parte, il me faisait danser avec lui sur une musique que je n'avais jamais entendu surtout venant des elfes, elle était entraînante, elle était un mélange de flûtes et de guitare. Tout le monde rêverait de finir sa vie dans cette demeure.

Ils descendirent le sentier et commencèrent a traverser le pont de marbre, au loin Elrond. Kim ne prit pas le temps et commença a passer devant tout le monde, elle courra aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, si elle n'était expressive avec les autres, elle l'était avec cet homme, elle le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci lui entoura sa taille, un sourire sur son visage, un père et une fille se retrouvant. La compagnie arriva ensuite.

-Où est ma sœur ? Demanda Kim  
-Tu connais Mélodia, elle l'a emporté et maintenant, elle n'attends plus que toi.

Kim se recula petit à petit, se cachant derrière Gandalf.

-Non, c'est bon, je peux m'en passer. Sourit-elle  
-Kim ! Hurla une voie venant de la salle de couture  
-Repéré. Murmura Kili à l'oreille de la jeune fille  
-T'en veux une troisième ? Riposta Kim

Mélodia descendit en vitesse les escaliers, Kim se demander si son amie n'aller pas se casser une jambe, mais elle arriva indemne et la couturière prit dans les bras la jeune fille pleurant comme elle ne la jamais fait.

-Comme tu m'as manqué, tu as tellement changé, rassure moi ma chérie, ce prince et ce roi ton bien traité ?  
-Mélodia calmez-vous. Sourit Elrond en pausant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme  
-Si elle a une égratignure sur son corps, je, vous porterez responsable. Avertit la femme

Elle tira Kim vers l'entrée de la demeure, celle-ci s'agrippa a tout ce qu'elle pouvait suppliant au seigneur de l'aider, celui-ci la regarda partir en lui faisant au revoir de la main. Elrond dirigea la compagnie vers la table de verre laissant deux places aux filles. Le seigneur accompagna le magicien ailleurs, quant aux nains, ils se plaignirent en ce qui concerna la nourriture, seulement des légumes.

-Je déteste ces robes. Râla Kim en arrivant  
-Mais non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. La calma Lucy

Les nains s'arrêtèrent de manger pour regarder les deux jeunes filles, elles portaient des robes en tissus si légers, Lucy en portait une de couleur verte, ses bretelles s'accrochaient dans le cou et laisser entrevoir la moitié de son dos, sa frange était attachée en arrière et un bandeau argenté barré son front, tandis que Kim, la couleur de sa robe était d'un bleu azur tout comme ses yeux, la robe laisser apparaître l'intégralité de son dos, l'ouverture s'arrêter juste en haut de son postérieur, ses cheveux étaient lâchés normalement. Elles descendirent les quelques marches avant de s'asseoir. Elles commencèrent à prendre le repas normalement après tout, elles étaient habituées à la nourriture que servaient les elfes. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Kim observa Kili faire de l'œil a un elfe et non pas à une elfe, elle commença rire en elle, elle le raconta a Balin assis a côté, il rit discrètement.

-Kili ? Fit la jeune fille

Celui-ci arrêta les clins d'œil à l'elfe et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était a deux doigts de rire.

-Arrête de draguer cet elfe.

Kili fit le malin et prit un sourire de séducteur.

-Jalouse ? Fit-il

Les nains se mirent à rire en cœur.

-Non au contraire, je voulais seulement t'avertir que ta proie était un homme. Avoua Kim sourire aux lèvres

La jeune fille se mit a regarder Kili complètement dépités et ne put se retenir de rire, le vieil homme assit a côté d'elle aussi et par la suite tout les nains même le petit hobbit. Kim était fière d'elle et regarder le nain avec un sourie moqueur, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et pour seule réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Plus tard, Elrond se joignit à la table avec Gandalf et il commença a parler des armes trouvés, Mélodia arriva à ce moment une épée en main.

-Dis moi ma chérie, elle est a toi cette épée ? Demanda la couturière à Kim

La jeune fille se tourna vers la lame que lui montrait son amie, elle la portait depuis le début de l'aventure la gardant cacher dans un ses sacs. Un sourire apparut sur son visage

-Non. Avoua Kim  
-Elle appartient a qui ?  
-Au roi Thranduil. Rigola-t-elle

Tout le monde autour de la table eut les yeux exorbités, la jeune fille se mit a rire devant eux.

-Je blague voyons...Elle appartient à Légolas. Dit Kim comme si c'était tout à fait naturel

Mélodia se mit derrière elle et commença à lui donner des tapes sur la tête.

-Tu es complètement folle ou quoi tu as pris l'épée du prince !  
-Mais arrête, tu fais mal ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Cria la jeune fille

La couturière s'arrêta impressionnée que les deux personnes soit devenus amis malgré les différents du départ. Elle se posa à côté de la jeune fille la prenant dans ses bras, car bientôt, ils devront tous repartir.

-Lucy est ce vrai que vous connaissez la langue des wargs ? Demanda Balin  
-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai apprise chez Radagast, Kim la connaît, mais moins que moi vu qu'elle n'est restée que sept jours, elle ne connaît seulement les bases. Ces loups géants ont leur propre manière de parler. Une langue guttural  
-Comment avez-vous appris leur langage ?  
-Nous avons écouter des loups des plus ordinaire, car il y a bien longtemps les wargs n'était des loups comme on les connaît mais une force maléfique les aurait transformer, ils portent une malédiction par la suite ils ont était libérer dans la nature certains servent Azog d'autre restent ''sauvages'', les wargs ce sont alliés aux orques car ils aiment chasser, ils n'ont pas peur. Ce que j'ai pus apprendre lors de leur échange, c'est que leur chef est un warg blanc celui du profanateur. Dit Kim en buvant son verre  
-Au fait comment as-tu su les déplacements du loup géant ? Questionna Dwalin  
-Ah euh... Par intuition, je pense.  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir. Se moque Kili

Kim se tourna vers Gandalf cherchant de l'aide, celui-ci souriait. Elle devrait peut-être avouer, de tout façons cela n'est pas si un secret que ça. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle, sa sœur en face, ricana.

-Il y a deux ans, Lucy s'entraînait à faire des potions et cette gourde, c'est planter, elle voulait créer un nuage de pluie, mais en plus de pas savoir bien lancer sa recette à foirer et je me suis retrouvé en chat.  
-Non mais ta finit de dire que c'est ma faute, tu t 'es mise trop prêt ! Cria Lucy en rigolant  
-En-En chat. Reprirent tout le monde

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Kim voulut se cacher et pour bien se moquer Kili en rajouta.

-Minou Minou. L'appela-t-il en approchant sa main

Kim prit un de ses couteaux et le planta dans la manche du neveu qui s'écrasa contre la table, elle s'approcha de lui ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

-Fait gaffe minou peut très vite te mordre, grâce a ça, je cours bien plus vite que toi, j'ai l'agilité et une ouïe qui peut détecter n'importe quelle ennemie et comme je te l'ai dit fait gaffe a qui tu as affaire, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, ta mère ne retrouvera que ton bras sur le palier.

Elle reprit son couteau et se recula laissant les nains rirent du neveu.

-Super avant il se chamailler maintenant, ils se font la gueule. Soupira Lucy en regardant les deux détourner la tête

Gandalf quitta la table. Et les heures qui suivirent, la compagnie était partit sans lui, sous ordre de Thorin. Ils étaient a présent dans les montagnes, les sentiers étaient étroits et tenaient mal le poids des nains et de plus, la pluie était là. Thorin était le premier. Bilbon fit une frayeur a tout le monde, le sol glissait et il faillit tomber de la falaise, mais par chance Dwalin le rattrapa. La marche reprit, les filles espéraient que cette scène ne tienne pas du film, mais aujourd'hui la malchance les pourchassa. Le sol se mit à trembler et pour ne pas tomber, ils s'accrochaient aux roches.  
-L'orage ? Demanda Bilbon

Balin observa les montagnes celles-ci commencèrent à bouger, la peur prit tout le monde personne ne parler, seuls les bruits des montagnes se réveillant

-Non, un duel de géant. Souffla-t-il

À la phrase du vieil homme, tout le monde se mit à courir, au-dessus d'eux des rochers se fracassait contre la paroi détruisant des bouts de sentiers, qu'ils durent sauter ou enjamber. Puis soudain la montagne se fendit, séparant la compagnie. Tout le monde hurla demandant à ceux de derrière de sauter, mais ce fut trop tard, Kim tendit la main vers sœur.

-Lucy ! Hurla-t-elle

La jeune fille regarda sa petite sœur hurlait son prénom. Kim voulut la rejoindre, mais Kili l'a retenu, la serrant contre lui.

-Lâche-moi !  
-Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Lui cria dessus le neveu  
-Mais ma sœur !  
-Mon frère est avec elle !

Elle se rappela de la suite du film et pria pour que cette fois les dieux l'entendent et que les deux se retrouvent, la pluie se mélangea à ses larmes et ensembles, elles coulèrent le long de ses joues. Kili la tenait toujours, ils passèrent ensembles les trous, alors que le combat commençait a devenir plus lent elle vit la montagne donnée un coup à l'autre, là où se trouvait sa sœur, le géant se dirigea vers la paroi qui se trouver devant eux, tout le monde hurla. Le géant se retira et tomba. La compagnie se précipita vers les autres membres, mais par chance tout le monde était vivant, avachi à même le sol certain riait de nervosité. Kim se détendit enfin et mit sa tête en arrière, celle-ci se reposa sur l'épaule de Kili qui lui souriait d'une car son frère était vivant et que deux Kim avait arrêté de pleurer pour rire.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Murmura t-il  
-Ne fais pas ton malin. Sourit Kim

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Bilbon était tombé, Thorin du sauté a son tour pour le récupérer et il réussit, mais tout le monde dut s'y mettre. Enfin au sec dans un trou de la montagne, ils s'allongèrent fatiguer de la marche sous la pluie. Tous commencèrent à dormir, mais Kim, Lucy et Bofur était encore éveiller, ils virent le hobbit se dirigeai vers la sortie, il voulait partir de la compagnie disant qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, Kim entendit derrière elle le roi de la montagne encore éveillé et il écouté la conversation.

-Et vous pourquoi avez vous suivit la compagnie ? Demanda le hobbit aux deux sœurs

Kim s'assit contre la paroi tandis que Lucy resta debout, elles lâchèrent un soupir.

-Nos parents ont était tué par des orques lorsque nous étions petite avant de mourir, notre mère, nous a emmené chez Gandalf qui nous trouva un refuge où nous placer et il y a deux ans de cela, il nous avoua l'histoire, et nos origines, notre mère était une elfe tandis que notre père un nain. Alors qu'en il nous parler de la quête de Thorin, nous avons décidé de le suivre, car nous voulions marcher sur les traces de notre père et puis nous n'avons pas de maison et on sent que cette montagne est celle-ci.

Alors que le hobbit allait répondre, le sol se fendit, le sable partit entre les trous.

-Debout ! Hurla Thorin

Alors que tout le monde commençait à se réveiller, le sol les engloutit, ils glissèrent contre les parois du gouffre, les deux sœurs se regardèrent comprenant la suite de l'aventure. Ils se cognèrent tous, ils criaient comme des enfants ne sachant pas où ils allaient. Ils atterissèrent sur le bois dur d'un semblant de pont, les gobelins. Kim et Lucy décidèrent de se cacher, elles se laissèrent pendre le long de la paroi accroché à des cailloux. Les monstres arrivèrent prenant les nains pour les amener a leur roi. La compagnie se débattait, mais face a des milliers de ces bêtes, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Bilbon partit, il allait se retrouver avec Gollum, elles prièrent pour sa survie et pour la leur. Elles regardèrent les alentours après tout, elles allaient libérer les nains. Kim vit au loin un pont qui rejoignaient le trône du roi, elles regardèrent en bas, le pont était là, si elles lâchaient, elles se feraient pas mal, il était à environ un 1m50 d'elles, elles se laissèrent tomber et attérissèrent à plat l'une sur l'autre.

-À mon cul ! Se plaina Kim

Si vous êtes un gobelin et que vous passez par là et que vous attendez des filles gémirent de douleur laissée les, elles disent crever dans la minute qui suivent.  
Essayant de se relever, elles imaginèrent un plan.

-J'ai des fioles qui regroupent le vent et une lumière aveuglante, on a qu'à les balancer sur les gobelins quand ça explosera, tout le monde sera emporté et ça brûle les peaux nues et vues comment se trimballent les gobelins, c'est-à-dire à moitié a poils ça fera un super effet. Et toi, tu tueras avec l'arc de Kili sur ceux qui attaquent les nains.

Le plan était fait, il ne fallait que se déplacer, dans la discrétion totale, elles se glissèrent derrière le trône du roi gobelin, celui-ci envoyait un message à Azog. Derrière les parois de la sortie, elles découvrirent Gandalf prêt a sortir de sa cachette, Kim laissa sa sœur derrière le trône du roi qui parlait encore de Thorin, grâce à son pas silencieux, elle mit au courant le magicien de leur plan.

-Faites comme cela, je serais derrière vous en cas de problème.

Kim repartit avec sa sœur sur son dos l'arc de Kili qu'elle lui avait volé durant les glissades de tout à l'heure, elle était contente d'avoir ses caractéristiques de chat, bon là, elle se croyait dans le film du Chat Potté, elle avait les bottes, mais pas le chapeau. Le roi demanda l'exécution des nains qui furent dépouillés, l'arme de Thorin brûla un des serviteurs ce qui mit en rage sa majesté qui demanda qu'on coupe les têtes de tout le monde, le premier sera évidemment Thorin. Un des gobelins s'approcha une dent levaient au-dessus du roi des montagnes. Kim prit l'arc en main, plaça une flèche entre les cordes et tira. La flèche transperça le crâne du gobelin qui tomba sur Thorin, Kili reconnut ses flèches et chercha du regard son arc qu'il ne trouva pas puis il se rendit compte que qu'en les gobelins l'avait emmener il ne l'avait pas non plus, il sourit seul en pensant à Kim quant à celle-ci elle était debout sur la structure du trône, sa sœur en bas elles jetèrent les fioles (avec classe bien sûr), le vent emporta tous le monde sur le côté, il brûla de nombreux gobelins mais ils se relevèrent de de poignards en en main, derrière elles, Gandalf criait des encouragements et comme toute-bonne guerrière Kim commença la première, ses deux épées en mains, elle tua dix gobelins, ses coups étaient fluides, on entendait seulement le bruit de l'épée coupant la tête et la peau de ses monstres. Les nains se relevèrent, prenant chacun leur armes, ils se déplacèrent vers la sortie, Lucy jetait des fioles faisant reculer tous les gobelins. Et les scènes se passèrent comme prévue, Gandalf coupa le bide du roi mais le plus grave, c'est qu'ils tombèrent tous, ils étaient tout agrippés à un poteau de pont qui tombaient avec eux, ils s'écrasèrent, Gandalf sortit le premier regardant l'amas de bois et de nains.

-Ça pourrait être pire. Dit Bofur

Et comme si les dieux l'entendait, le roi gobelin leur tomba dessus. Ils poussèrent des cris. Gandalf ne fit que les regarder gémir de douleur.

-Ah mes fesses. Se plaignit Lucy à côté de Balin  
-Haha t'a vu ça fait mal, Kili n'essaye même pas. S'énerva Kim en tapant la main du neveu

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient être libres des milliers de gobelins descendirent les parois, ils se dégagèrent du bois qui les surplomber, s'aidant les uns et les autres, si vous n'aviez jamais vu des nains courir aussi vite et bien, vous venez de rater quelque chose.  
Les filles passèrent devant Gollum, elles n'en virent que le bras de derrière le rocher.  
Enfin sortit de la galère, ils respirèrent un grand coup et un fou rire les prirent, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter ce tenant a un autre, ils basculaient de gauche à droite, les filles avaient les larmes qui leur coulaient le long des joues, elles avaient eu peur, mais c'était passer. Kili s'approcha de Kim et reprit son arc avec un sourire

-Faut que t'arrête de me le voler. Dit-il  
-Et ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis discrète. Rigola-t-elle

Alors que les nains se calmaient peu à peu et que Bilbon les est rejoint, des hurlements de loups se firent entendre, Kim devint blanche et sa sœur se colla à elle

-Des wargs, ils sont là pour nous. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Thorin avant de continuer  
-Et Azog est là. Informa-t-elle

Ils venaient de sortie du danger et ils revenaient aussi vite.  
Elles avaient peur, peur des images qui défilaient dans leur tête et peur de mourir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, vous avez pus voir les petites manies de minou (Kim), le vole sa la connais. Je suis en pleine préparation de différent écrit comique sur la fanfiction. On se voit la semaine prochaine pour le prochain. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	7. Kili la fouine et Beorn le père

**Hey ! voici la suite des 2 cinglés sont revenus ! **

**Plop: **Merci encore pour ton suivi, Kim ne mettra plus de robe enfin on l'espère pour la compagnie car sa serait la mort, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore.

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre en tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil était encore debout et les nains courraient à travers la maigre forêt pour se chercher un endroit où se cacher, tous courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Thorin mena la troupe, mais il ne savait que faire puis trois sentiers se présentèrent devant eux.

-Séparons-nous. Cria le roi à ses compagnons

C'est à ce moment-là que se firent les groupes. Le premier parti sur la gauche, laissant confus les wargs, Kim était dans le premier, elle courrait à vive allure et entendis un hurlement de loup, elle traduit leur langage, à sa poursuite quatre wargs dont deux orques sur leur dos. Elle ne savait pas avec qui elle se retrouvait, elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais elle savait que sa sœur n'était pas avec elle, elle était avec Balin. Kim courut le plus vite, car derrière elle, les wargs s'approchaient dangereusement, elle avait le cœur qui battait a cent à l'heure, s'il y avait seulement un loup et un orque, elle les aurait tués mais, là ils étaient beaucoup trop pour elle seule. Alors qu'elle commençait à être essoufflée, une main agrippa son poignet la tirant sur le côté, elle se cogna contre le torse de la personne, elle voulut crier, mais l'autre main se mit sur sa bouche l'empêchant de hurler. Reconnaissant l'odeur et les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la peau, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Encore toi... Chuchota-t-elle

-Toujours. Rigola Kili

Un des wargs qui étaient à leur trousse se sépara du groupe, il sentait l'odeur des deux personnes et sur son dos un orque. Kim prit un couteau attaché à sa ceinture quant à Kili, il étira son arc en son milieu, une flèche. Il fallait un coup rapide, ni l'orque ni sa monture devait échapper un cri cela attirerait les autres. Il passa devant l'arbre ou se cachait les deux plus petits de la compagnie, le loup renifla le par terre et l'orque regarda aux alentours, se tournant, il trouva les deux guerriers lui faire un coucou et une flèche vint se loger dans son crâne tandis que le loup se prit le couteau dans le flan le tuant instantanément, le poison que lui avait donner Lucy avait marcher. Les deux se sourirent restant tout de même cacher au cas où un autre arriverait.

-Il y a qui dans notre groupe ? Chuchota Kim en levant les yeux pour observer Kili dans son dos  
-Je crois avoir vu Dwalin courir, mais il était trop loin de moi pour que je l'appelle sinon je ne sais pas et toi, tu as croisé des personnes ?  
-Non à part toi. Je ne sais même pas où est ma sœur et cela m'inquiète.  
-Qu'elle chance, tu as. Ne t'en fais pas tous les hommes de cette compagnie sont forts, ils pourront la protéger.

Alors que Kim allait lui répondre, elle vit passer Bombur et Gandalf courant (_Enfin pour Gandalf après Bombur... Non, c'est méchant et en plus, je l'adore entre roux, on se soutient_), les deux jeunes commencèrent a les appeler, ils rappliquèrent aussitôt, se cachant eux aussi derrière l'arbre.

-Qui nous manque-t-il. Demanda le vieux magicien  
-Dwalin. Dit Kili  
-Bien, nous allons rester comme cela, j'ai délivré à chaque groupe une carte, les sentiers qu'on prit les autres mènent autre part, ils devront passer par d'autre chemin que le nôtre, mais on se rendra tout au même endroit. Informa Gandalf en montrant la carte

Le groupe accepta. Maintenant, il fallait trouver Dwalin et de plus les wargs courraient encore.

-Kim, combien avez vous détecter d'ennemis de notre côté. Demanda le magicien  
-Il ne reste que 3wargs et 1 orque sur l'un deux.  
-Bien, toi et Kili, vous protégerez nos arrières pendant que nous chercherons Dwalin.

Les voilà courant dans la forêt a la recherche du guerrier avant de partir Kili et Kim récupèrent leurs armes plantées dans leurs victimes. Kim ouvrait les oreilles à chaque tournant pris et à un bout de temps, elle entendit un gémissement, celui d'un loup, ils continuèrent et trouvèrent un loup allongé a même le sol, souffrant, il ne ressemblait pas à un wargs sauvage en ce moment, mais un animal pourvu de force, la jeune fille fut prise de tristesse pour l'animal et approcha sa main, les yeux de l'animal vaguèrent entre le désespoir et la peur. Il la regardait dans les yeux, ce n'était pas un loup dangereux et elle put caresser sa fourrure avant qu'il ne meurs, elle regarda le corps inerte de l'animal et une larme coula, la malédiction n'avait plus l'emprise sur l'animal. Kili la releva et plus loin, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient, Dwalin, il combattait un orque, part terre le corps du loup. Tout le petit groupe partit l'aider sauf Kim qui resta en arrière comptant les victimes, deux orques viennent d'être tué enfin le dernier était entrain et trois wargs, il en manquait un. Elle essaya d'appeler le groupe pour leur en informer, mais derrière elle, elle sentit une présence puis un courant chaud l'enveloppa, et des prunelles la fixé, le bruit de grognement se fit derrière elle, le warg était là, Kim était piégée si elle sortait une de ses armes le warg lui sauterai dessus et la tuerai. Elle trembla, son cœur battait plus fort contre sa poitrine, son corps ne répondait plus à son appel. Le groupe avait enfin tué l'orque et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était pétrifiée, le loup la regardait en montrant les dents. Personne ne fit rien durant les quelques secondes et se fut Dwalin qui réagit le premier, hache en main, il la fit voler, elle passa au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille et vint se loger dans le crâne de l'animal maudit. Kim entendit le corps du warg tombait et celle-ci se détendit tombant sur ses jambes, elle essaya de se calmer. Bombur vînt l'aider et la réconforté, elle se leva prête à reprendre la marche. Ils expliquèrent les groupes à Dwalin tout en descendant les sentiers.

-Je vois, mais quand les retrouverons ton ? Questionna le guerrier  
-Dans deux jours seulement, nous passerons dans une ville que je connais assez bien, nous dormirons dans une auberge.  
-Super enfin des bons lits. S'exprima Kim

Tout le petit groupe poussa des hurlements en passant aux lits qu'ils auraient ce soir. Kim pensa à sa sœur ne sachant pas avec qui elle était et où elle va. Les chamailleries commencèrent entre Kim et Kili, car Gandalf leur annonça que pour ce soir il n'y aura que trois lits. Dwalin soupira avec Bombur. Au final après des menaces venant de Dwalin ils ont décidaient que Kim aura un lit que pour elle, celle-ci sauta de joie, narguant le neveu du roi.  
Les portes de la villes se présentèrent devant eux, il y avait du mouvement, les maisons était de couleur tout a fait original et chatoyante, les marchands criaient dans la rue pour vendre leur produits, les guerriés s'arrêtèrent pour aiguiser leur lames et Gandalf put leur montrer l'auberge.  
La femme qui s'occupait du bâtiment leur donna les clés et leur proposa de se laver, Kim a l'annonce d'un bain fut réjouit et elle était la première à passer, les garçons décidèrent d'attendre ce soir et ils partirent vers le bar de l'auberge, ils commandèrent des bières et à manger, Bombur en fut bien heureux, le restaurant était calme très peu de personnes y étaient. La musique était assez entraînante, des femmes dansaient avec des hommes. Kim revint de son bain, un sourire sur le visage. Elle s'assit à côté du magicien en face d'elle, Kili et Dwalin buvait, elle en fit de même par chance, elle tenait assez bien à l 'alcool et elle en fut forte heureuse, car la bière était assez forte alors qu'elle commençait a manger, un homme s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant des compliments.

-Venez danser. Lui sourit-il

Ne prenant pas la peine de demander aux hommes de la table d'y aller, elle prit la main que lui tendait l'homme et la musique devenus plus entraînante qu'avant. Dwalin donna un coude à Kili lui montrant Kim tournoyé.

-Jaloux ? Demanda le guerrier en buvant sa chope  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mon cher Dwalin.

-Même pas un peu. Fit Gandalf en baissant les yeux vers le nain.

Kili détourna la tête et se plongea dans son assiette. La jeune fille revint plus tard avec un mal de crâne, Bombur la regarda se tenir la tête.

-Ne me laisser, plus jamais partir, danser après avoir bu.  
-C'est toi qui es parti. Informa Kili  
-Et bien retenez moi, je vais monter dans la chambre pour me reposer.

Elle sortit du restaurant, elle avait un mal au crâne, mais ce fut aussi un moyen d'aller lire le journal intime de sa mère que sa sœur lui avait passé. Elle monta les marches des escaliers et chercha la chambre qu'elle trouva après quelques minutes de recherche, ouvrant la porte de bois, elle entra dans la pièce, sur sa droite deux lits doubles accompagnés de ses chevets tandis qu'à sa droite son lit, elle s'y jeta dessus, il était parfait et ses coussins aussi. Elle se mit en pyjama, débardeur et short rien de nouveau pour elle, dans un de ses sacs reposait le journal, elle le sortit. Un cahier froissé relié par une corde, ses pages étaient sèches et craquer quand on les tourne, elle prit place dans son lit, se recouvrant des couvertures colorées. Elle commença la lecture, mais n'apprit rien de bien intéressant seulement les connaissances de sa mère et ce qu'elle faisait dans le palais, chaque jour, elle écrivait quelque chose même si cela ne servait a rien, il y avait un mot ou une phrase pour la journée si celle-ci était inintéressante. Pensant être seule pendant un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kili revenant des douches, il sauta sur le lit de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas tremper mon lit. Avertit-elle le journal, toujours devant les yeux

Le jeune commença à se sécher les cheveux avec les couvertures du lit, il reçut un coup de pied.

-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda-t-il  
-Rien d'intéressant.

Kili se mit sur l'autre coussin, il regarda la jeune fille lire la faisant tourner les yeux vers lui, une bataille de regard s'engagea. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du neveu, sa main se déplaça et prit le plus vite qu'il peut le journal dans ses mains et commença à fuir Kim qui voulait le récupérer.

-Kili rend moi ça ! Hurla-t-elle

Deux enfants s'amusant, des coussins volèrent dont les couvertures, ils sautaient sur les lits et courraient dans la chambre dans ses moindres recoins. Mais quelqu'un gagna et se fut Kili, la jeune fille était allonger sur le sol les bras écarté regardant le jeune homme lire des passages du journal, elle commença à lui en vouloir de lire ce qui pour elle est un secret et de plus concerner sa mère, autant jouer la gamine se dit, elle en retournant dans son lit et se recouvrant ses couvertures, on ne voyait à présent que le bout de sa tête, Kili rit en la voyant et s'affala à côté d'elle, lui posant le livre sur la tête. Kim reprit le journal et tous deux commencèrent a discuter de n'importe quoi.  
Le lendemain, Gandalf partit pour le déjeuner tandis que Bombur et Dwalin regardaient ce qu'ils avaient devant eux, Kim dormant dans les bras de Kili.

-Il faudra raconter ça aux autres. Dit Dwalin

Bombur acquiesça et tous deux continuèrent a regarder les dormeurs avant de descendre rejoindre le magicien. Gandalf était assis à l'une table de bois, la carte devant ses yeux, il traçait une ligne pour la direction qu'ils prendraient. Les deux guerriers saluèrent le magicien avant de s'installer avec lui.

-Non attendrons les autres devant la forêt-noire.

-Elle n'appartient pas aux elfes ? Demanda Dwalin  
-Si, mais nous avons avec nous Kim, qui connaît la route

En parlant de Kim, elle commençait à se réveiller. Une main reposait sur sa taille tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux, elle était au chaud, collait au torse de la personne, elle reconnut cette odeur et ouvrit les yeux petit à petit trouvant un Kili complètement réveillé accompagné de son célèbre sourire moqueur.

-Dégage de mon lit. Maugréa-t-elle  
-Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas dérangé que je dorme avec toi.  
-Je me suis endormie quand on était en pleine conversation et c'est toi qui es resté.  
-... Pas faux. Dit, il en rigolant

Ils décidèrent de descendre déjeuner avec les autres, passant devant l'accueil, la femme les interpella.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais êtes-vous Kim ? Questionna la femme  
-Euh... Oui, c'est moi. Répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant  
-Nous avons reçu une lettre pour vous ce matin.

La femme lui donna la lettre, sur celle-ci reposait en grand son prénom, elle connaissait cette écriture, Elrond. Kili et elle se dirigèrent vers le restaurant où était servi le petit-déjeuner qu'avait commander le magicien. Kim s'assit à côté de celui-ci et prit un des couteaux sur la table pour ouvrir la lettre, elle déplia le papier et commença sa lecture

_Ma Chère Kim,_

_Je t'envoie cette lettre, car cela est une urgence_  
_Il y a deux jours une femme, c'est présenter à nos portes_  
_Disant s'appelait Hermione_  
_Ma chère, cette femme qui est arrivée à ma demeure est votre mère_  
_Elle, vous cherchez vous et votre sœur_  
_J'en ai averti le roi Thranduil, il nous a demandé de l'escorter jusqu'à_  
_Chez lui, mais elle s'est enfuie lorsque nous avons parlé de lui..._  
_Courage, nous sommes avec vous._

_Elrond et Mélodia_

Elle fixa la lettre pensant que cela n'était qu'un rêve, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que cette lettre disait ce qu'elle attendait, sa mère était bien vivante et elles les cherchaient. Kim rangea le papier dans son enveloppe voyant un Kili essayait de lire grâce au soleil qui venait d'apparaître.

-Tout va bien ma chère ? Demanda Gandalf en se penchant vers celle-ci  
-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, seulement Elrond qui m'envoie une lettre pour me donner les dernières nouvelles du royaume elfique. Dit-elle avec un faux sourire

Devant elle, le neveu du roi se mit à ricaner en la regardant, il savait qu'elle mentait et elle était sûre qu'il allait lui demander ce que cette lettre annoncé. Gandalf décida qu'il était temps d'y aller pour le petit groupe, chacun regroupa ses affaires, Kim cacha la lettre au fond de son sac et ils quittèrent l'auberge et leurs lits. Ils durent traverser la ville par chance, ils avaient eu le sentier le plus court donc ils avaient pu profiter de l'auberge. Les vendeurs criaient encore essayant de vendre leur produits, tous étaient comme quand ils sont arrivés, c'était une ville paisible, tout le monde était heureux et dire que maintenant, ils vont la quitter pour quelque chose de dangereux.  
Ils étaient sortis de la ville depuis pas mal de temps, Kim soupira, encore une forêt. Devant elle, les nains discutaient, la jeune fille était restée derrière, car elle devait réfléchit, comment annoncer à sa sœur que leur mère était vivante et de plus qu'elle ne voulait pas la revoir, c'est vrai Kim ne voulait pas la voir, elle ne l'a jamais connu et elle s'est habituée à être une orpheline. Gandalf leur annonça que ce soir, ils dormiraient à la belle étoile. Encore une nuit avant que Kim ne revoie sa sœur, elle avait hâte de retrouver la jeune fille. Les heures passèrent et ils s'installèrent dans la forêt, Kim et Dwalin partirent cherchez du bois tandis que Bombur s'occupait du repas avec les ingrédients acheté dans la ville, assis sur les troncs d'arbre qu'avaient coupé Dwalin, Gandalf discutait avec le cuisiner pendant que Kili fouillait dans le sac de Kim.

-Mon cher ami, je vous conseille d'arrêter. Avertit le magicien  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis discret. Rigola le jeune

Le neveu du roi trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait, la lettre. Bon, c'est vrai, il était curieux enfin surtout ce qui concerné la jeune fille.

-Laissez donc Gandalf, il est amoureux. Se moqua Bombur en mitonnant la soupe

Kili se releva ensuivant. Amoureux ? C'était quoi ça, si ce dont parlé son frère il y a quelque jours...  
Il s'assit réfléchissant, il soupira un sourire aux lèvres, cherchant ce qu'il éprouvé, bon, il avouait aimait la taquiner, car elle avait le sang chaud, elle s'énervait assez vite et c'était marrant. Il essaya d'oublier ce qu'il pensait, il déplaça son regard sur la lettre et commença sa lecture. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait dans le papier, c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien à la vie de Kim, il décida que ce soir, il lui demandera un peu plus sur sa vie. Il rangea la lettre comme elle était, la jeune guerrière ne se rendra même pas compte qu'on a touché a ses affaires et de plus qu'on lui a aussi volé un de ses couteaux. Kili lui en avait pris un sachant que Kim voudra le récupérer, c'était un moyen de l'emmener ailleurs.  
Dwalin et la jeune fille arrivèrent déposant les branches dans le brasier où Bombur finissait la soupe du soir, ils s'assirent devant le feu pour se réchauffer, la lune était à son plus haut et les étoiles brillaient, les lucioles volaient dans les airs tandis que les grillons a terre, commençaient un concert.  
Kim put respirer l'air frais, un morceau de pain dans la bouche elle réfléchissait à sa sœur, sa mère, de tous, les hommes parlaient entre eux alors elle décida de continuer a lire le journal de Hermione, fouillant dans son sac elle le dénicha enfin et le sorti.

_Hermione, dix ans_

_Il croit que je ne le vois pas,_  
_Le jeune prince m'observe chaque jour, il fait tout pour se blesser même avec un verre_  
_Je n'ai que faire à perdre mon temps, mais les femmes elfes ne me laissent pas toucher leurs ingrédients, je peux seulement utiliser les plantes ordinaires et de plus, ma mère était toujours derrière moi._  
_Le prince eut une visite celui du prince nain et de son meilleur ami_  
_Je fus attiré par le meilleur ami dont j'ai connu le prénom_  
_Nardak._  
_Il avait des cheveux noirs des yeux verts et un sourire enjôleur._

Kim sourit devant la page du journal, elle avait envie de rire à propos de Thranduil, il lui a dit vrai, il faisait tous pour la voir, mais cela ne servait a rien, Nardak était là. Deux yeux la fixèrent, Kili la regardait du tronc voisin. Un sourire vaguant du moqueur au séduisant, il la fixait de son regard Kim ne détournez pas de l'œil, il sortit de son dos un de ses couteaux, il caressait la lame et la fit tourner dans ses mains tout en regardant Kim de son regard moqueur. La jeune fille fut ébahie, il lui avait volé dans son dos une de ses armes, il avait osé, un souffle mélangé de rire sortit de sa bouche. Kili quitta son siège et partit dans la forêt. Kim décida de le suivre voulant récupéré son arme et lui demandant pourquoi il avait touché son sac même si elle savait déjà la réponse.  
Il s'enfonça dans la forêt narguant Kim derrière en manipulant son couteau.

-Tu as lu la lettre, je suppose ? Dit Kim

Kili sourit et rendit la lame à la jeune fille, elle soupira, en plus de la taquiner tout le temps, il était curieux et fouiner dans ses affaires

-Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
-Tes parents ? Demanda le neveu  
-Mort quand j'étais qu'une enfant.  
-Pourtant, la lettre ne dit pas ça. Sourit-il adossé à un arbre  
-Pour moi, ma mère sera toujours morte, je suis une orpheline.  
-Tu vas le dire à ta sœur ?  
-Je n'en sais rien avant qu'elle ne parte, elle avait émis l'hypothèse.

Kili allait lui répondre, mais un hurlement de loup fit arrêter les discutions. Les deux se regardèrent et repartirent avec le groupe déjà debout et à l'écoute.

-Des wargs, ils sont cinq et je peux vous dire qu'on a le bras droit du profanateur.

Les nains prirent leurs armes, éteignant le feu qu'ils avaient allumé.

-Une maison n'est pas loin, allons nous protéger là-bas.

Ils ne prirent par le temps de contredire le magicien, ils n'avaient que cette solution. Ils dévalèrent les sentiers derrière eux le bruit des pas des wargs et les lames des orques coupant les feuilles qui les gênaient. Puis un grognement de bête, plus exactement d'ours. Kim sourit, un changeur de peau et elle connaît le dernier, Beorn.

-Beorn, c'est moi ! . Hurla jeune fille à la forêt

Le groupe s'arrêta regardant la jeune fille attendre quelque chose de la forêt, eux, ils n'avaient qu'une seule peur, être tués par la bête ou les orques. Kili la tira, mais un ours sortit des arbres à une vitesse bien plus flagrante des wargs et ils se dirigeaient vers eux. Le groupe commença à courir vers la maison, mais Kim resta à sa place, les bras grands ouverts et un sourire sur le visage. Les nains la voyant commencèrent a hurler, mais ce fut trop tard l'ours sauta sur la jeune fille l'emportant dans des roulades le long de la colline. Tous restèrent scotcher à la scène, Kim caressait l'animal en riant. L'ours détourna les yeux de la fille pour fixer les nains, il se retourna vers Kim.

-Je sais, c'est des nains, mais n'oublie pas, je suis moi aussi naine.

L'animal baissa la tête et pointa sa maison de sa truffe, la jeune fille le remercia et appela tous le groupe qui ne comprenait rien.

-Venez, on va se mettre au chaud.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison en pierres, Kim pus revoir un décor familier. La première fois qu'elle était venue, c'était pour se réfugier, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place chez les elfes alors après chaque entraînement, elle rendait visite au changeur de peau, il se sentait seul n'ayant plus de famille. Quand elle venait la voir, il la prenait pour sa fille et lui apprenait le langage des animaux, elle apprit très vite et put communiquer avec. Ils passèrent le jardin et arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en bois dont Kim ouvra, elle entra et s'affala immédiatement sur la paille.

-Tu connais tout le monde ou quoi ? Rigola Kili  
-Seulement ceux qui entoure la forêt-noire, et c'est le seul.  
-Qu'est-il ? Demanda Dwalin  
-Un homme et un changeur de peau, cet homme ce transforme en ours. Informa Gandalf en s'assaillant sur une des chaises de la table  
-Il peut le faire à son gré. Commenta la jeune fille

Kili sauta dans la paille à côté de Kim qui s'était endormi. Peu de temps après tout le monde dormait, dehors l'ours veillait, il sentait les orques, hier encore, il en avait et pour lui, demain, sera le plus dur, car il devra avouer à son amie une chose terrible.  
Le jour se leva sur la maison, les papillons entrés dans celle-ci décorant les objets de leurs ailes aux mille couleurs. Kim ouvrit les yeux tombant sur Kili dormant encore, elle se mit en position assise se remémorant la première fois où elle était venue ici.

_Un jour de soleil, elle venait de sortir de la forêt-noire, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et du sang se mélanger à celle-ci, blessée au front, le liquide coulait sur son visage. Vu qu'elle était à moitié elfe personne la prenait au sérieux, ils l'ont rabaissés tous autant qu'ils étaient, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne même pas sur Legolas, il se fichait d'elle._  
_Elle tomba sur les prairies et un sourire apparut sur son visage, les chevaux galopaient ne se souciant pas d'elle, au loin une maison avec de la fumée, elle décida de se dirigeait là-bas, par curiosité et elle avait besoin d'un autre air._  
_Elle traversa les petites collines, elle se sentait bien à ce moment-là._  
_Arrivé à la maison, elle passa la tête par le portail et trouva un homme coupant du bois, sentant une présence dans son dos, il se tournant hache en main._

_-Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'homme à la voie dur_

_Un changeur de peau, les elfes en avaient peur._

_-Je me présente Kim._  
_-Pourquoi saignes-tu ?_  
_-Ha... J'apprends le combat chez les elfes et nous étions dans la forêt, un des monstres m'a touché._

_Le changeur de peau, la fixa, elle ne ressemblait pas tellement une elfe, physiquement. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur de chez lui pour la soigner et ils commencèrent à discuter et leur amitié débuta à ce moment, il lui apprit de nombreuses choses. Combien de fois elle avait cassé des vases tellement qu'elle voulait tuer chaque elfe, il avait connu depuis le début sa nature, mais il n'en fit rien, elle faisait exception des autres. Elle lui avoua toute sa vie, la Terre, sa future aventure et autres._  
_Après chaque entraînement, elle venait le voir, il lui expliqua comment parler aux animaux et comment jouer du piano, il en avait un au fond de sa maison, elle apprit très vite et pour lui, c'était devenu sa fille, pour la féliciter, il la prenait dans ses bras ou lui frottait le dessus de la tête comme une enfant, il était devenu doux avec cette jeune fille. Puis quand il a su qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, il était déçu, car il n'allait plus la revoir pendant un moment, sa petite fille._  
_Elle pleura avant de partir, annonçait la nouvelle aux elfes._

Kim sourit en se souvenant de ce moment, des bras entourèrent sa taille, Kili la tenait alors qu'il était encore allongé, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et regardait la jeune fille. -Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il

Kim sentit une larme coulait, elle l'essuya. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais les souvenirs des elfes et de Beorn la rendaient triste.

-Je me souviens juste de certains souvenirs. Dit-il en continuant d' essuyait ses pleurs  
-Lesquels ?  
-Les elfes ne me prenaient pas au sérieux, chaque jour, ils se moquaient de moi, me disant que j'étais qu'une raté, que je n'arriverais jamais à mon but. Ils essayaient de me chasser alors qu'un jour, je pensais vraiment le faire Beorn était là pour me dire que je ne devais pas penser à eux et me concentrer sur mon objectif.  
-Cela montre enfin que les elfes sont des démons avec des cheveux blonds, tu t'es accroché et tu leur as montré que tu étais courageuse. Tu aurais dû venir chez nous.  
-Pourquoi ? Rigola Kim  
-Quand tu t'entraînes avec des nains, personne ne te juge, pour eux, tu es de la famille que tu sois de n'importe qu'elle nature sauf si t'es elfe entièrement, mais sinon ils t'aident et de plus, on se serait rencontré avant. Sourit Kili  
-Ça me suffit amplement de te connaître que maintenant. Sourit-elle a son tour

Kim regarda les alentours, les autres nains n'étaient pas là, ils devaient être avec Beorn dehors.

-Allez le feignant, on se lève

Kili rechigna, il était bien dans la paille, il ne voulait pas bouger, mais il dut quand même par peur de se pendre un coup e pied ou autre avant de partir, il voulut la taquiner, il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit dehors. Kim sentit monter le rouge à ses joues et le rire de Kili se fit entendre. Elle sortit dehors à son tour, tous les nains était là, choppe de lait et un pain dans la bouche. Elle sera dans ses bras Beorn qui lui tendit son déjeuner. Il était temps de lui dire.

-J'ai eu ta sœur hier. Avoua l'homme  
-Donc ils sont en avance, mais où sont ils ? Demanda Kim  
-Leur chef, Thorin- Ecu-de-Chêne décida de continuer. Kimi assit toi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Son surnom, cela annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle s'assit sur un tronc, ses prunelles toujours dans les yeux de son ami. Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Ils sont allés dans la forêt-noire. Un oiseau est venu me voir, ta sœur s'est fait tirer dans la jambe par ton ami, Legolas, les elfes l'ont amenée au palais avec le groupe

Le souffle de Kim s'arrêta, ses doigts s' agrippèrent au tronc puis ils le lâchèrent, les larmes coulèrent. Personne ne disait rien. Lucy s'est fait tirer dessus, la phrase se répéta dans la tête de la jeune fille, en plus par Legolas, ses larmes s'intensifièrent, des bruits de pleur sortirent de sa bouche.  
Kili la prit dans ses bras essayant de la calmer.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Kim se leva et prit ses armes, elle allait se rendre chez Thranduil, le groupe la suivirent.  
Les voilà galopant sur des chevaux. Les elfes allés voir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. **

**Dans le prochain on reverra Legolas et son père et comme vous le savez Kim ADORE Thranduil et j'ai prévu quelque chose :p**

**Bref, A bientôt **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	8. Legolas, Seiron et Lost !

**Hey tous le monde, je sais ça fais longtemps mais mes dernières semaines ont étaient dure mais bon je vais pas étaler ma vie. En tout cas j'arrive avec le chapitre 8. **

**Plop: **Merci encore de suivre, je crois qu'à chaque chapitre je te remercierai mais sa fait plaisir qu'une personne suive autant et prends le temps de poster un commentaire.

**Pour ce chapitre, je tien à préciser que je ne le sent pas trop, dans le sens où j'ai des moments brouillons que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire. Vers la fin les événements ce passe très vite mais je ne voulais pas m'éternisé sur ces moments car les plus importants sont à venir. **

* * *

Les nains étaient devant la porte de la forêt, le portail ressemblait à des cornes de cerfs, Kim en caressa la structure, elle fallait qu'elle trouve Legolas et toute personne se mettant sur son passage perdraient la vie.

-Rester grouper, cette forêt est infestée de monstres.

Les nains acquiescèrent ce n'étaient vraiment pas le moment de faire les idiots eux aussi voulait se venger, ils avaient tiré sur une de leur camarade et surtout la plus douce, celle qui n'avait rien demandé. Ils voyaient encore le visage de la jeune fille sourire. Ils libérèrent les chevaux et entrèrent dans la forêt-noire. Elle portait bien son nom, les feuilles étaient calciner, les feuilles d'arbres aussi noires que la nuit.  
Kim connaissait les chemins, ils étaient imprimés dans sa tête. Un craquement dans les arbres et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, deux elfes, des soldats.

-Legolas ! Hurla-t-elle

Ce n'était donc pas lui, très bien. Elle prit deux couteaux et tira dans les feuilles, les deux elfes en tombèrent, un fut touché dans le bras, l'autre dans la jambe. Le reste du groupe ne fit que regarder

-Dites-moi où est Legolas.  
-Tien donc, mais qui voilà, la ratée, elle veut se venger, sa sœur s'est fait tirer dessus. Rit celui touché à la jambe

Le vent se fit couper en deux par une lame qui se planta sous la gorge de l'elfe moqueur. Le dernier fut surpris, et prit son arc, les nains présents pointèrent, épées et arc sur le dernier.

-Le roi te tuera pour avoir fait ça ! Cria-t-il

Kim sourit et s'approcha de lui, le prenant par le col, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans sa victime.

-Sache quelque chose mon ami, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort. Dite, elle en le lâchant

Ils continuèrent leur route à chaque sentier pris, ils étaient à l'écoute des moindres bruits. Ils arrivèrent au centre de la forêt, le plus grand arbre au milieu et une place faites de feuille-morte.  
Kim ne voulait qu'une chose revoir sa sœur et là-bas, elle doit récupérer autre chose.  
Elle savait que Legolas était ici, il était comme elle, silencieux. Elle tourna son regard vers chaque arbre.

-Je sais que tu es là, tu nous observes, l'arc à la main et une flèche en son milieu. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas seule, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le cerf blanc nous observer. Je veux juste une seule chose, revoir ma sœur dont tu as tiré une flèche. J'espère que tu t'en veux, car à présent, tu as tout perdu, ma confiance et mon amitié ! Mais que dis-je tu n'en as que faire, tu es prince, tu as donc tout ce que tu veux. Les choses que j'ai dites chez Elrond sont vraies, je ne servirais qu'un peuple et ça ne sera pas le tien, vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous n'êtes pas ouvert de l'esprit, égocentrique, manipulateur, voilà votre vraie nature !

Une flèche vint se planter à son pied, elle sourit, signe que sa aller commencer. Des cheveux blond sortirent d'un arbre puis le corps, Legolas arrivait. Les elfes sortirent enfin de leur cachette, les pointant de leurs armes. Le prince arriva s'agrippant aux lianes, un arc noir en main, celui de Kim.  
Celle-ci sortit une de ses épées de son fourreau, celle de Legolas, elle lui présenta. Il était là devant elle, une flèche pointait vers elle.

-Comment as-tu osé tirer sur ma sœur avec mon arc ?  
-Et toi comment as-tu osé servir des stupides nains avec mon épée ? Demanda le prince elfe  
-N'oublie pas une chose Legolas, je suis moi aussi nain.

Elle jeta l'épée à terre et défia du regard le blond.

-Tue, moi, je n'en ai que faire après tout, tu te fous de tout ce qui t'entoure.

Le prince la prit par le poignet disant a ses soldats de récupérer les nains et qu'ils partaient tout au palais. Les minutes passèrent, les nains se débâter tous, Gandalf était parti depuis le début, il avait une mission ailleurs. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle du trône devant eux Thranduil, assit, sa couronne sur la tête et le visage plein de prétention, Legolas lâcha sauvagement Kim, la balançant au pied de son père. Les autres lâchèrent eux aussi les nains.

-Kim te voilà enfin. Souris le roi  
-Où sont les autres et surtout ma sœur ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Ta sœur est à l'infirmerie quant aux autres au cachot et tes amis vont aussi les rejoindre.

Les nains commencèrent à se débattre quand les elfes essayèrent de les reprendre.  
Kim prit son sac et sortit deux lettres et le journal de sa mère.

-Osez faire ça et j'avoue tout à Legolas !

Le prince se tourna vers son père qui regardait la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Me menacer vous ?  
-Père de quoi parle-t-elle ?! Demanda le blond  
-Oui, ce sont des menaces, je vous ai juré de ne pas lui en parler ! Libérer mes amis et je partirais !

Le roi se mit à la regarder, les nains arrêtèrent de se battre attendant leur châtiment. Thranduil se leva prit la jeune fille par le poignet.

-Mettez les tous au cachot, quant à toi, tu vas y aller aussi.

Legolas voulut récupérer Kim, mais son père l'en arrêta. Ils descendirent vers les cachots, tous les nains étaient présents sauf Bilbon et sa sœur. Kim commença à se débattre, les derniers nains furent mis dans des cachots quant à Thranduil, il la fit descendre plus bas. Elle fut jetée dans une cellule. Les minutes passèrent et plus aucun bruit ne se fit dans la prison.  
Alors que les nains perdaient espoir, Legolas apparut, il descendit les marches cherchant la jeune fille. Il la trouva enfin, allongé sur le sol en train de chantonner et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kim en voyant le prince.

-Sérieux t'était obliger de le provoquer autant ? Demanda Legolas en souriant  
-N'empêche ça à marcher. Souris la jeune fille

Leur plan avait marché depuis leur entrée dans le palais, c'était prévu. Tous deux avait parler durant le chemin, ils avaient créé une langue que seul eux comprenaient, le prince lui avait pris le poignet et tracer des mots grâce a ses doigts, il s'était excusé et il dut jouer la comédie avec son amie, les paroles que Kim avait prononcé dans la forêt était seulement un moyen de faire croire aux elfes qu'elle insultait le peuple elfique. Legolas était resté avec Lucy, lui disant que Kim était là, il lui avait délivré les lettres, le journal, il savait l'histoire de son père et d'Hermione depuis le début, il faisait juste semblant de rien savoir. Le problème maintenant, c'est qu'il avait une punition, il devait servir Lucy jusqu'à que celle-ci le décida et la jeune fille demanda à Legolas de libérer tous les nains et que la compagnie parte sans elle, il lui fallait du temps pour qu'elle remarche.  
Le prince ouvrit à la jeune fille, celle-ci le prit dans ses bras.

-Contente de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi, ouvre les nains, je vais créer diversion pendant que vous partez.  
-Fait attention et surtout occupe toi bien de ma sœur. Sourit-elle avant de commencer à partir  
-Kim, je pense que cela va te servir ! Dit Legolas en lui lançant son arc

La jeune fille le remercie avant de monter les escaliers, les clés en main. Elle arriva devant les cellules des nains qui la regardèrent bouche bée. Elle ouvra la première porte où se trouvait Kili, il l'aida à ouvrir les autres, ils se regroupèrent tous.

-Lucy a dit qu'on devait partir sans elle, Legolas s'occupe d'elle quant à vous, Bilbon est en bas avec les vins, avançaient sans moi je, vous rejoindrez après.  
-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Thorin  
-Faut bien que je vous surprenne encore. Sourit Kim

Ils se séparèrent. La jeune fille s'enfonça dans les cachots, elle se mit à observer chaque cellule, mais ne vit pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tourna dans toute la prison et s'enfonça dans celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de lumière, mais par chance, elle voyait dans le noir, elle s'avança avec prudence. Un grognement se fit entendre au loin, elle courut et la trouva enfin. Elle passa sa main entre les barreaux, quelque chose la renifla et se mit à la lâcher tandis que son poignet se fit mordre par des petites dents aiguisées. Elle prit les clés et ouvrit la cellule. Un loup au pelage noir en sortit, aussi gros qu'un warg et bien plus dangereux, Sieron, son loup. Kim devait remercier les elfes pour une chose grâce à ça elle a pu libérer un warg de sa malédiction et il lui appartenait. Au pied de la jeune fille se trouvait une louve plus petite, Lost, elle l'avait appelé comme ça, car le louveteau était abandonné, seule dans la forêt-noire.  
Un coup de clairon fut sonné, annonçant que les nains s'échapper, Kim mit Lost dans son sac la protégeant et monta sur le dos de l'ancien warg. Le loup grimpa les marches de la prison et sauta par la première fenêtre faisant voler en éclats le verre, le deuxième clairon pour dire que Kim était sorti et que le loup aussi, elle vit au loin les nains dans des tonneaux. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit au-dessus d'elle, Lucy la regardait, elle avait lu la lettre d'Elrond

-Si tu rencontres maman fait tout pour qu'elle revienne ! Hurla la jeune fille

Kim sourit, elle devait le faire

-Rétablis-toi bien sœurette !  
-Et toi fais attention, je te veux encore en vie ! Prends ça !. Cria Lucy en lui lançant un sac rempli de fiole où des étiquettes étaient collées.

Elle lança un dernier sourire a sa sœur et repris la course, les nains se déplacer vers la sortie des eaux, mais a leur trousse des orques, comment ont ils fait pour entrer ?  
Kim sortit des armes prêtes à tuer quant a Seiron, il grognait lui aussi était prêt.

-On n'y va. Murmura-t-elle

Legolas était a quelques pas, il venait de tuer un orque, Kili et Ori était encore sur le pont. Kim tua des orques qui empêcher les nains de sortir. Les deux purent rejoindre leur tonneaux, mais la jeune fille remarqua que Kili n'allait pas bien elle s'en occupera après. Le loup courrait sur la berge, le pont de pierre se présenta à eux, il ne restait qu'un seul moyen, sauté. Kim s'aggripa a son loup tenant dans ses bras le sac qui contenait Lost qui couinait. Seiron sauta, se retrouvant à la berge voisine. Le combat commençait. Les nains tournèrent la tête la voyant sur un loup noir, ils se demandaient si elle n'était pas folle, Kim prit le sac avec le louveteau.

-Kili garde moi çà ! Cria-t-elle

Le jeune homme se tourna et reçu un sac où une truffe dépassait alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, les orques affluèrent. Kim se mit debout sur le loup qui courrait, arc à la main, en face Legolas, ils se comprirent en un clin d'œil.

-C'est parti, Seiron ! Dit-elle en descendant du loup.

Elle tira sur un premier, mais d'autres arrivèrent, Legolas l'avait rejoint en marchant sur la tête des nains. Épées en main, ils commencèrent le carnage, passant de rive à l'autre, ils embrochaient des monstres, les lames fusèrent de droite à gauche, elles couper le vent, la peau, la chair, tout ce qui pouvait tuer ses bêtes. Le loup faisait de même, il sautait sur les orques et leur arracher la tête de ses dents, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un problème se présenta aux nains, un arbre traverser la rivière et dessus des orques, la jeune fille siffla son loup qui arriva ensuivant a eux deux, ils courraient vers le rondin. Kim tira plusieurs flèches faisant tomber les orques à l'eau, les nains passèrent en dessous sans encombre, elle fit un salto en arrière tombant sur les bords du tonneau de Thorin, elle le salua de la main avant de tirer à l'arc les monstres qui courraient encore. Une branche d'arbre lui permit de repartir sur le dos du loup qui courrait et se fus sa scène préferé, Bombur qui tua tous les orques sur les deux berges, Kim le regardait avec des yeux rond et elle ne put se retenir de rire en le voyant. Legolas finit de tuer les derniers orques et l'heure des séparations se firent.

-Prends soin de ma sœur ! Dite, elle en le saluant de la main  
-Reviens vivante ! Hurla-t-il

Le torrent emporta les nains vers des falaises, Kim n'était pas loin d'eux sur le dos du loup qui commençait à être essoufflé de cette folle course, le temps qu'ils rament pour se mettre sur un rocher, la jeune fille arriva avant eux, le loup s'affala sur le rocher. Kili descendit du tonneau, le sac en main, il boitait. Kim arriva en courant vers le garçon, celui-ci était tomba sur ses genoux tellement que la douleur était insupportable, Bofur arriva par la suite.

-Montre-moi ça. Dit la jeune fille d'un ton calme  
-Non, c'est bon, c'est rien. Souffla Kili

Bon, pour vous dire la suite, le neveu finit avec une joue rouge et Kim était penché sur la jambe du garçon à côté d'elle Bofur qui lui demandait ce que c'était.

-Kili comment était la flèche ? Demanda la jeune fille  
-Comme les flèches, mais elle avait la pointe violette.

Kim ne savait plus quoi dire, le garçon avait un poison mortelle dans la jambe, il fallait impérativement qu'il aille voir quelqu'un les garçons lui firent un bandage, la jeune fille fonça vers le sac voir si Lucy n'avait pas un remède. Thorin donna quelques minutes au nain avant de reprendre la marche. Le sac qui était posé à côte de Kili bougeait et Lost réussi à en sortit, ses oreilles dressé sur la tête et son pelage qui devait être un blanc comme la neige était devenu gris par la saleté. Elle s'amusa avec les mains de Kili, elle sautait dessus, lui mordait, tous les nains regardaient faire le louveteau qui s'éclater tout seul.

-Lost t'a fini. Gronda Kim au loin en entendant les grognement de celle-ci

La louve se mit à regarder sa maîtresse, une main vînt se posait sur son crâne encore trempé, Kili la caressait en souriant et le jeu reprit, la petite essaya de rattraper la main du jeune homme. Alors que tout le monde était occupe, un homme apparut arc en main visant un des nains alors qu'il était à deux doigts de tirer, Seiron se leva et sauta sur l'homme le plaquant a terre, Kim arriva par la suite arc en main. Les nains se retournèrent

-Et Kim comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'homme

La jeune fille reconnut son ami, elle tapa sur sa jambe pour que son loup le lâche, les nains se levèrent et approchèrent. Seiron montra encore plus les dents et s'approcha du visage de l'homme.

-Seiron ! Ordonna Kim

Le loup laissa l'homme se levait, l'animal resta tout de même devant la jeune fille pour la protéger. Balin reconnut le bateau qui portait l'écusson de la ville de l'homme.

-Vous venez de Lacville ? Demanda le vieil homme  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Votre bateau serait-il à louer ?  
-Pas besoin Balin, il va nous emmener gentiment chez lui, pas vrai Bard ? Sourit Kim

L'archet dénommé, Bard sourit et fixa son amie dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
-Tout simplement, car tu me dois un service et aussi, car un de la troupe a reçu une flèche empoisonnée et s'il ne voit pas quelqu'un... Il mourra.  
-Tu sais que je suis qu'un batelier pas un bateau de tourisme.  
-On les cachera dans tes tonneaux vides.

Bard réfléchit et fixa Kili avec son bandage. Il demanda aussi des explications sur le fait que les nains veulent traverser et par la même occasion s'il était payé, pour seule réponse Kim lui lança une bourse qu'il accepta. Par chance, il avait la jeune fille à bord, la préférée du maître de Lacville. Un jour, elle était arrivée avec le prince des elfes, ils avaient une mission à faire là-bas et ils durent s'entretenir avec le maître, il apprécia Kim au premier regard et depuis elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait.  
Les nains étaient montés sur le navire, Seiron et Lost aussi.

-Connais-tu une bonne guérisseuse ? Demanda Kim en s'adressant a batelier  
-Oui, il y en a une qui s'est installée depuis deux ans, je crois qu'elle se nomme Hermione.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre durant quelques secondes, Kili se retourna entendant le prénom de la mère. Kim prit sur elle, si sa sœur ne lui avait pas demandé et que Kili n'était pas blessé, elle n'irait pas, mais là, c'était une situation d'urgence.

-Il me faudra un plan. Dit-elle

Bard acquiesça et continua a tourner le bateau. La jeune fille partit s'installer à côté du blessé, Lost était assise sur ses genoux et lécher ses mains.

-Ça te dérange d'y aller. Commença Kili  
-Oui et non mais tu es blessé et tu risques de mourir si on n'y vas pas et puis ma sœur ma demandé que si je la voyais, il ne fallait surtout pas que je la laisse partir.  
Kili sourit.

-Au fait comment ça se fait que tu as deux loups ?  
-Seiron est un ancien warg et comme je l'ai dit, ils portent une malédiction. Quand je suis arrivé chez les elfes, ils étudiaient déjà un remède et on la testait sur un loup capture, c'est-à-dire Seiron, après avoir su que ça avait marché, ils voulaient le tuer vu qu'il ne servait plus a rien et que de toute manière, il avait oublié les règles de survie dans une meute et j'ai fait un caprice disant que je voulais le garder. Quant à Lost, cette chipie était abandonner dans la forêt-noire et vu comment elle était petite, elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps et là aussi, j'ai fait un caprice.  
-C'est pour sa Lost est égale à perdu.

La jeune fille acquiesça et prit la louve dans ses bras, celle-ci ne pensa qu'à s'amusait et elle essaya de mordre les mains de Kim. Les deux jeunes de la bande s'amusèrent à faire tourner la tête de la louve essayant de la fatiguer au maximum pour qu'elle dorme.  
Les heures passèrent et ils arrivèrent enfin à Lacville, les nains étaient cachés dans les tonneaux quant à Kim, elle était restée dehors, il ne lui arriverait rien, les deux loups étaient allongés par terre mangeant des poissons qui recouvrés les nains. La jeune fille avait bien rit quand on avait renversé tous ça sur la tête de chacun.  
Les gardes étaient passés et ils durent combattre des soldats avant d'arriver chez Bard. Kim rit à gorge déployée en voyant les nains sortirent de la cuvette, elle n'en pouvait plus. Les heures passèrent, les nains ne furent pas contents des armes données par l'archet et un discours fit accepter la compagnie dans Lacville et le lendemain, ils devaient partir.  
Kili était toujours empoisonné et ça ne s'arrangeait pas.  
Le lendemain, tout le village était devant la barque de départ. Thorin demanda à Kili de restait ici, il était bien trop mal pour aller jusqu'à la montagne.

-Je vais rester avec lui. Annonça Kim

Thorin la fixa de son regard gris, il lui sourit, elle ne comprit par le geste venant de l'homme. Fili demanda à rester avec son frère, son oncle essaya de l'en empêcher, mais cela ne le fit pas changer d'idée alors ils laissèrent les trois guerriers sur le pont. Ils rentrèrent chez Bard où ils mirent Kili dans un lit, le poison commençait a l'infecter de plus en plus, s'il ne le soigner pas rapidement alors il mourrait

-Nous partons chercher Hermione, Kim garde mes enfants.

Les deux partirent chercher la guérisseuse. La jeune fille resta au chevet de Kili.

-T'es malade comme un chien... Dite, elle en le regardant

Celui-ci afficha un sourire, il prit dans la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et il continua à la fixait.

-Dire que je vais peut-être mourir.  
-Ne dis pas sa Kili, je t'en supplie, ils vont revenir.  
-Ou pas... Souffla-t-il  
-Ta de la chance d'être faible sinon je t'en collerais une.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il tira la jeune fille vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il devait se l'avouer, il l'aimait. Kim resta bloquer quelque seconde, son cœur battait à la chamade, aucun mot, aucune phrase n'arrivait a sortir de sa bouche, Kili lui sourit.

-C'est au cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas. Chuchota-t-il près du visage de la guerrière

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Bard et Fili étaient là et ils n'étaient pas seul, ils laissèrent entrer Hermione qui accourut vers Kili. Kim resta bloqué devant la femme, des cheveux blonds comme Lucy dont le même visage quant à Kim leur ressemblance s'arrêtait à leurs yeux et au nez, des larmes allaient arriver, mais elle les retenus. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que c'était les émotions de l'aventure.

-Je vais soigner votre ami, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dite, elle en se baissant sur celui-ci

La femme ne prit même pas le temps de regarder Kim, elle se concentra immédiatement sur Kili qui gémissait de douleur. La jeune fille voulut se libérer de la main de celui-ci, mais il l'a retenu.

-Kim, reste silteplait. Souffla le jeune homme

Hermione leva la tête vers la jeune fille et ses yeux se figèrent en reconnaissant ce visage. Ces yeux bleus, les siens et ces mèches brunes qui parsemaient sa chevelure blonde. Elle voulut articulait quelques mots, mais Kim l'arrêta.

-Soigne mon ami et nous discuterons après.

La guérisseuse soigna Kili grâce à un remède elfique, les minutes passèrent et il fut sauvé de justesse. Fili arriva par la suite serrant son frère dans ses bras, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de sortir dehors pour prendre l'air, les loups restèrent près de Kili le surveillant. Hermione voyant sa fille partir à l'extérieur décida de la suivre pendant que tout le monde entourait le jeune homme. Elle sortit et vit Kim, les bras appuyer contre la rembarre du balcon, ces doigts étaient crispés dessus, signe qu'elle voulait pleurer, mais se retenait.

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te revoir. Commença la jeune fille avec une voix tremblante

Hermione s'avança et mit a coter d'elle

-Je vous ai cherché toi et ta sœur, où est-elle ?  
-Elle est chez Thranduil, je l'ai laissé là-bas, j'étais obligé de te retrouver, Lucy me la demander et puis Kili allait mourir. Si cela n'était pas arrivé, je ne voulais plus te revoir.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage et Hermiona la prit dans ses bras, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi et ta sœur, vous m'avez toute les deux manqué, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir, il faut que tu saches, je ne suis pas revenu, vous cherchez, car j'avais des comptes à régler et puis j'avais besoin de temps, ma chérie excuse-moi.

Les deux se serrèrent dans les bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit coupe leurs embrassades, celui-ci venait de la montagne, en dessous d'elle Bard et son fils partaient en courant, elles décidèrent de rentrer dedans, Kili était assis sur le lit et parler avec Fili, il était en meilleure forme.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parte. Annonça Kim

Ils sortirent dehors avec les enfants de Bard sur le dos de Seiron, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient, mais une chose était sur, ils devaient fuir, les deux sœurs leur montrèrent la barque de leur père, tous dedans, Fili et Kili ramèrent avec l'aide de Kim et de sa mère. Un rugissement.

-Smaug... Souffla Kim

Au loin du feu, des ailes noires, des écailles et un ventre fait de flammes. Le groupa activa en voyant le feu se rapprochait dangereusement. Ils voguèrent sur la rivière et en chemin, ils rencontrèrent le maître, sur sa barque de l'or, il n'hésitait pas poussé des personnes, à en jeter. Kim prit son arc et une de ses flèches de fer, elle attrapa une chaîne et tira sur la barque de l'homme, il était bloqué.

-Brûle avec ton or.

Ils lui passèrent devant criant à l'aide, des poutres tombèrent sur les maisons, d'autres brûlaient, un carnage total. Ils furent enfin sortis de la ville et se dirigèrent sur la rive de Long Lac. Ils étaient loin de la ville alors qu'ils allaient arriver, Kim reconnut la silhouette d'un homme, Thranduil.

-Maman ?

La femme se tourna vers la personne que pointait sa fille, le roi elfe. La barque amarrée, il s'avança vers Kim prenant son visage en ses deux doigts

-Tu n'es pas possible toi. Dit il en un sourire

Il se tourna vers Hermione, tous les deux ne savait que dire et de plus, Kim était présente, elle décida de les laisser et de rejoindre les deux frères qui aidaient les personnes a remonté sur la rive. Tout le monde regardait le village brûlait au loin, Smaug y était encore puis une flèche fut tirer, Kim la suivit du regard, elle monté et toucha sa cible, Bard avait réussît, le dragon tomba dans le village. Tous les habitants se mirent à hurler de joie, tout comme les guerriers de Thorin, ils sautèrent de tous les côtés. Kili fit valser dans les airs Kim qui riaient, enfin la montagne était libre. Puis elle s'arrêta, libre, le trésor, toutes les populations vont en être obsédé. Enfin a terre, tout le monde attendait Bard avec impatiente et ses deux filles encore plus. Il arriva quelque temps plus tard, mais Thranduil lui annonça qu'il partait pour la montagne et que s'il voulait l'accompagner, c'était maintenant. C'était assez bizarre sur la barque, Hermione, Kim, Kili, Fili, Bard et Thranduil.  
Derrière eux les hommes valides, car les villageois voulait une part du trésor.  
Les hommes ramaient sauf Thranduil qui restait à côté des deux jeunes femmes.

-N'avez-vous donc pas peur que votre oncle devienne fou à cause de son trésor ? Demanda le roi elfe  
-Notre oncle, c'est faire la part des choses, il vous payera comme il l'a promis. Assura Kili

Sauf que tout était faux, ils étaient devant la muraille de pierre et en haut, un autre Thorin tout à fait différent. Il était habillé tel un roi qui se croyait le meilleur, même Thranduil valait mieux que lui.  
Les neveux montèrent dans le château tandis que Kim décida de rester avec les elfes, Fili et Kili n'avaient donc pas remarquer que ce n'était pas leur oncle, le vaillant, le courageux a présent, il n'était que radin et prétentieux. Bard réclama son butin, mais rien ne lui fit donner. Le roi elfe et Bard commencèrent à partir. Kim tourna le dos à la forteresse.

-Kim ! Joins-toi as nous, tu fais partie de la famille. Appela le roi de la montagne  
-Je ne veux pas faire partie d'une compagnie qui a sa tête un roi tel que vous, enfin un roi qui est devenu obsédé de son argent.

Elle partit, personne de la retenue. Tous les nains étaient fiers, ils avaient retrouvé leur montagne et leur butin. Qu'ils soient heureux pour le moment, car à présent, il se préparer autre chose de bien plus dangereux

* * *

**Voilà, comme vous avez pus le voir on a perdu notre Thorin et toute la petite compagnie. J'espère vous avoir surpris avec Seiron et la petite Lost qui sont dans ma tête depuis un certain temps. J'avais commencé a écrire le chapitre 9 mais en le relisant j'ai décidé de le recommencer. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plût**

**A ****bientôt**

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	9. Réveillez vous et reprenez vous !

**Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 9 ! On retrouve notre compagnie complètement changé **

**Plop: **Haha Merci, on va retrouver Lucy très vite, ne t'inquiète pas ;)

**Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre, Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré certains passages brouillons **

* * *

Kim ne cessait de compter combien d'allées retour, elle faisait, pensant à chaque fois au réveil du roi nain, mais il était toujours plongé dans son sommeil, celui de l'argent. La compagnie aussi à changer, elle le voyait facilement, en haut de leur tour, ils étaient fiers sauf certain, les plus sages, Bilbon et Balin. Elle descendit encore de Seiron qui grogner de rage, à la main un papier.

-Que voulez-vous encore ?! Hurla Thorin du haut de son château

Elle se mit a observe le roi nain, une armure qui brillait de mille feux au soleil, il lui éblouissait tellement les yeux qu'elle devait les fermer. Elle qui s'était dite qu'elle suivrait ce roi, elle se tromper.

-Les elfes et les anciens habitants de Lacville ne demandent que leur part ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende

Il se mit à rire, un rire de moquerie, toute la compagnie se mit à rire eux aussi, mais dans le rire de Thorin, Kim put déceler de la nervosité, un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur son visage.

-Vous n'avez pas l'arkenstone. Se moqua la jeune fille

Le roi nain qui riait toujours s'arrêta, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, ses dents claquèrent entre elles,il la regarda avec une haine qu'elle n'avait vue nulle part ailleurs. Il la montra du doigt.

-Quesqui te fait croire que nous ne l'avons pas ?! Demanda-t-il ?  
-Votre rire, il est nerveux et de plus, vous êtes si fière que vous me l'aurez montré, j'ai ici un papier qui pourra vous faire changer d'avis.

Elle le lança au roi, l'ayant en main, il déplia le roulant en compagnie de Balin qui mettait ses lunettes, le vieil homme n'eut même pas besoin de lire, il savait déjà ce que c'était, il regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds, puis les neveux se mirent eux aussi a lire. Thorin ayant finis de la lecture, déchira le papier et les jeta par-dessus les pierres du palais.

-Une déclaration de guerre ? Ria t-il  
-Nous vous laissons qu'une chance pour choisir le bon chemin, si vous choisissez le mauvais et bien, on vous tuera tous, un par un.  
-Nous devrions accepter le marché, donnons l'or que nous devons. Proposa Bilbon d'une voix timide  
-Thorin, Monsieur Sacquet a raison, les elfes sont beaucoup trop pour nous. Réagit Balin  
-Écoutez vos amis, Thorin. Ajouta Kim

Le roi nain resta silencieux, Kim supplia les dieux pour que l'homme choisisse la paix, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les neveux le coupèrent.

-Nous les battrons quand même. Se précipita Fili  
-On est bien plus fort que vous, et puis on ne sera pas seul ! Suivit Kili

Thorin sourit, prenant ses neveux par les épaules, il était fier d'eux, Kili et Fili faisaient de même.

-Mes neveux, vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche !

Balin se massa les trempes, il souffla, ce vieil homme ne voulait pas se battre. Kim examina un par un la lignée de Thorin, ils souriaient et hurlaient des cris de guerre. Kim resta bloquer sur Kili quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête, puis elle partit vers son loup placé derrière son dos.

-Très bien, nous viendrons tout de même demain, mais si vous dites non et bien, je me ferais une joie de détruire la lignée de Durin ! Je tuerais le plus jeune pour finir au plus vieux et au plus fort ! Préparez-vous Thorin

Les nains restèrent sans voix aux paroles de la jeune fille, celle-ci monta sur le dos de son loup, celui-ci grogna et c'est ainsi que Kim et Seiron partirent vers le camp.  
Arriver là-bas elle laissa son loup devant un groupe d'enfant voulant s'amuser avec. Elle entra dans la tante où Bard et Thranduil établissaient déjà le plan de la bataille, une Hermione assise pas loin écoutait tout en jouant avec Lost. Les hommes levèrent la tête.

-Ils n'acceptent pas.

Bard tapa du poing sur la table en bois, Thranduil quant à lui resta neutre mais regarder toujours la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Il n'a pas l'arkenstone.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête sur leur plan de guerre, ils soupirèrent, ils étaient désespérés de la situation, ils ne voulaient pas la guerre, ils voulaient simplement avoir leur part. Kim se mit a sourire et sa mère arqua un sourcil.

-Mais je sais où il est. S'amusa la jeune fille

Bard et Thanduil relevèrent la tête étonnée de la situation.

-Et il est où ? Demanda le roi elfe  
-C'est Bilbon Sacquet qu'il la.  
-Comme le sais, tu ? Questionna Bard impressionné  
-Pendant que le Thorin rigolait, le hobbit, c'est empressé de me faire des signes, il forma tout d'abord un cercle représentant la pierre puis il se pointa du doigts par la suite, Balin hocha la tête signe que c'était vrai.  
-Que comptez vous faire ? Demanda Bard en se tournant vers Thranduil  
-Tout simplement la voler, enfin, on va la demander gentiment à Bilbon. Expliqua Kim

Thranduil sourit et hocha la tête, Hermione observa sa fille puis le roi elfe et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient le même sourire, celui de l'amusement. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour eux, ils le prenaient ainsi pour ne pas avoir peur de la vérité

-Les nains ont détruit la porte, des rochers gênent l'entrée, le seul moyen serait de grimper les pierres, mais il faudrait être très discret. Intervint Bard  
-Kim, ici présente est une excellente grimpeuse et voleuse.

La jeune fille taquina le jeune père en lui faisant coucou et sortit de sa poche une boussole dorée, Bard fouilla sa poche et resta perplexe devant Kim qui rigolait, elle lui rendit son objet tout en souriant.  
La nuit tomba, debout devant la tante, Kim regardait le palais de pierre au loin, habillé d'un manteau noir qui traînait jusqu'au sol, des cuissardes de mêmes couleurs, un pantalon et un débardeur eux aussi de cette couleur sombre, sur sa ceinture, ses deux épées et des couteaux de toutes tailles, dans son dos, une lance plus grosse que toutes et son arc.

-Tu vas devoir y aller à pied, ton loup fera trop de bruit en s'approchant. Expliqua le roi elfe

Kim hocha la tête sans rien dire, ce fut un moment gênant pour les deux, personne ne parler, les secondes passèrent et Thranduil décida de couper ce silence.

-À ton retour, nous devrons parler d'une autre mission.  
-De quelle sorte ?  
-Tu le sauras à ton retour, réussie celle-ci, d'abord. Fais attention à toi.

Kim se tourna vivement vers le roi qui était déjà de dos et part vers la tante, elle sourit, ce n'était pas la première fois que Thranduil s'inquiétait pour elle.  
Ses bottes claquèrent le sol et là voilà partit comme un coup de vent, les rafales se faisaient couper par sa rapidité, sur le sentier ses bottes se faisait légère, on aurait presque pu penser qu'elle volait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'arrive devant le château, elle s'était fait la plus discrète possible et elle avait vérifié qu'aucun nain ne traînait sur le haut des pierres. Arrivé en haut, elle put entendre des coups de marteau et des voix fortes, celles appartenant aux nains, ils étaient tous dans la forge, elle reconnut une par une leur voix et les compta, il manquait celles de Thorin, Balin et Bilbon. Elle sauta par-dessus les pierres et tomba sur le sol dur du rempart. Elle se félicita, mais maintenant le plus dur était à faire, trouver Bilbon. Sur les côtés, des couloirs se présenter devant elle, mais pour les deux, il fallait passer devant la forge. Elle décida de prendre celui de gauche, il menait vers un long escalier qui descendait, elle longea les murs de peur qu'un nain décide de monter et la voit, elle mémorisa chaque passage qu'elle prenait ne voulant se perdre à son retour.  
A présent devant l'escalier, elle regarda ce qui l'attendait en bas, ne voyant qu'un sol gris, elle se dit que c'était le moment, mais lorsque elle posa le pied sur la première marche, ses bottes claquèrent, et résonnèrent,elle enleva immédiatement son pied et vit au loin d'immense rideau descendant en bas, elle continua en laissant sa main glisser sur la rambarde de bois de la forteresse, arriver au rideau, elle empoigna un couteau, le planta dans le tissu et se laissa glisser tout le long, elle se sentit comme un agent secret dans les films, il ne lui manquer que les lunettes. Arrivé en bas, elle posa les pieds le plus doucement possible.  
Elle se colla immédiatement au mur, car des voix arrivées, elle reconnut celle de Oin, passant devant elle, il ne la vit même pas, debout au coin d'un mur sombre. Elle le laissa disparaître de sa vue et continua sa route, elle fouilla chaque pièce. Elle s'arrêta réfléchissant quelques minutes, Balin adore les livres donc il faut trouver la bibliothèque et si on trouve Balin on a Bilbon, elle se trouvait géniale, elle se rappela une discussion quel eu avec le vieil homme, pour la bibliothèque il fallait passer devant la forge, puis passer la salle du trône et on trouve automatiquement la salle. Elle souffla un bon coup et au loin, elle sentit la chaleur de la forge, collée au mur de celle-ci, elle passa la tête pour voir les personnes présentes, à la vue de Kili, elle eut un pincement au cœur et se mordit la lèvre, il fallait qu'elle continue, elle regarda une dernière fois et passa sans aucun des nains ne la voient. Cette mission s'avère plus difficile qu'elle le pensait.  
Une main agrippa son bras la tirant dans une pièce sombre, alors qu'un bruit allé sortir de sa bouche, elle mit sa main devant celle-ci, le cri étouffé, elle sera dans ses bras les personnes qui étaient avec elle, Balin et Bilbon.

-Que faites vous là ? Demanda Bilbon inquiet  
-Je viens chercher l'arkenstone. Dite, elle en chuchotant

Le hobbit sortit de sa poche la pierre qui brillait de mille feux.

-Emporté là avec vous, elle ne nous porte pas chance ici. Conseilla Balin

La jeune fille prit le cœur de la montagne délicatement et le glissa dans sa poche.

-Merci beaucoup, mais maintenant, je dois partir

-Faites vous voir. Dit le vieil homme  
-Quoi ? Répondit Kim  
-Faites vous voir, comme ça vous pourrez piéger Thorin dans le camp, enfermer le et résonner le, il faut qu'il vous suive lui et toute la compagnie.  
-Vous êtes de quel côté mon Balin ? Rigola la jeune fille  
-Celui de la paix, faite tout pour qu'ils vous suivent même jusqu'à blesser un des nôtres. Sourit-il

Kim resta perplexe devant le vieil homme, mais décida de le suivre tout de même, mais elle avait une condition.

-Partez les premiers, je veux vous voir dehors, je ne veux pas que Thorin vous attaque par ma faute.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, Kim les suivit grâce a son ouïe, elle les entendit monter les escaliers, elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de décider de se mettre à l'œuvre, elle souffla un bon coup, elle imagina un plan. Elle allait faire courir les nains, elle passera tout d'abord par la forge pour attirer tous les nains, puis par la salle du trône où est Thorin, son plan était fait. Elle sortit de la salle, ses pas devinrent silencieux, elle passa la tête par la porte et observa les nains travaillés, il manquait des personnes, Kili, Fili et Dwalin n'étaient plus là, ils devaient être avec Thorin, très bien. Elle se mit debout devant les nains et sortit la pierre.

-Les gars, je crois qu'il vous manque quelque chose. Informa Kim

Les nains se tournèrent en reconnaissant la voie, à la vue de l'arkenstone, ils virèrent au rouge et puis quand la jeune fille se mit a courir, ils prirent les armes et lui coururent après faisant un bruit monumentale dans le château. Elle glissa pour tourner et arriva dans la salle du trône, elle observa les alentours et vit au fond de la salle, Kili, Fili, Dwalin et Thorin.

-Autant y aller avec classe. Souffla-t-elle

Derrière elle, les nains arrivaient très vite, elle se mit sur la rembarre caché par un rideau personne ne la voyait, elle sauta, son corps se tendit et ses mains attrapèrent le lustre de verres, le bruit des morceaux de verre firent tourner la tête des hommes de la salle, ils regardés Kim accrochés au lustre se balancer pour arriver au bout de la salle. Kili l'observa, les yeux exorbités. Kim retomba sur ses jambes et se tourna vers Thorin, celui-ci était en rage. La jeune fille sortit de sa poche l'arkenstone.

-Merci Thorin pour le cadeau ! Rigola-t-elle

Et ce fut la guerre mondiale tous les nains avaient pris leurs armes, et la poursuivaient, problème pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas le château et elle s'aventurer dans une partie dont elle ne connaissaient pas, et là, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, une pièce sans aucune issue sauf celle où elle venait d'entrer et par où les nains arrivaient, plus qu'une solution s'offrait à elle, les nains entrèrent dans la salle et criait de rage, elle sauta par la fenêtre, les bouts de verre la suivirent, elle roula sur le sol, un hurlement sourd sortit de sa bouche, des morceaux de verre s'étaient plantés dans sa jambe, mais lorsqu'elle vit les nains explosaient la fenêtre et en sortir, elle ne se posa pas de question et se mit à courir, elle poussa quelque gémissement de douleur, mais il ne fallait pas faiblir, elle souffla à chaque pied posait sur le sol, derrière elle les nains courraient a vive allure et certains n'hésite pas a lancer leurs armes.  
Arrivé au camp, les elfes attrapèrent les nains.

-Lâcher nous ! Hurla Thorin

Les nains furent dépouillés, Bard et Thranduil arrivèrent en suivant et commencèrent a discuter. Quant à Kim, elle essaya de rester debout, ses jambes tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait.

-Ne tombe pas. Se répéta-t-elle

Mais la douleur était tellement horrible qu'elle en tomba et cria, Hermione sortit immédiatement de la tente et couru vers sa fille, Thranduil demanda a ce qu'on les emmène tous dans la tente où se trouver déjà Balin, Bilbon et Gandalf. le roi elfe porta dans les bras la jeune fille qui fut surprise par celui-ci, elle ne cessa de l'observer durant tous le trajet, il la déposa sur des coussins qu'avait installer Hermione, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Les deux hommes commencèrent les négociations, mais ils furent coupés par Kim qui criait, elle serait le coussin autant qu'elle pouvait celui-ci était à deux doigts d'explosait, Kili voyant la jeune fille souffrir ne se retint de l'observer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les négociations ne bougeaient pas Thorin n'acceptait rien, il n'écoutait même plus Balin. Quant à Kim, elle n 'en pouvait plus, sa mère lui enlever encore des morceaux de verre, elle en avait marre, se levant malgré sa jambe qui lui faisait mal, elle s'approcha du roi nain à cloche pied, levant sa main, elle lui mit deux claques celui-ci resta choqué dont toutes les personnes sous la tente, je crois même qu'un soldat est tombé dans les pommes.

-Réveillez-vous ! On essaye de sauver votre vie !Balin m'a racontait votre récit, il vous a décrit comme unique, vous ne ressembliez pas à vos ancêtres, mais à présent quand je vous vois, je ne vois que votre grand-père. Vous me décevez tous autant que vous êtes. Si cette tenue montre votre force alors vous n'êtes qu'un roi médiocre, je préfère aller me battre avec les orques. Regardez-vous dans une glace, car l'homme que j'ai décide de suivre n'est pas devant moi, l'or la transforme. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur sachez le.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle repartit sur la pile de coussins.

-Maman enlève moi ça, ça fait moins mal que de voir cet homme en face de moi.

Thranduil décida d'enfermer Thorin et la compagnie tous sauf Balin et Bilbon qui restèrent dans la tante. Le soleil se leva et Kim c'était endormi sur les coussins, sa mère restait près d'elle et lui caresser les cheveux quant à Thranduil et Bard, ils parlaient du village, vu qu'à présent ils avaient Thorin, plus de guerre.  
Bard décida d'emmener Hermione marchait, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère, elle fut accompagnée par Gandalf, Bilbon et Balin. Dans la tente il ne restait plus que Thranduil et Kim.

-C'est quoi ma prochaine mission ? Posa Kim en se réveillant

Les yeux mis clos, elle regardait le roi elfe plongé dans ses papiers, il releva la tête regardant la jeune fille qu'il considéré comme son propre enfant, sauf qu'il n'était pas comme avec Legolas vu qu c'était le futur roi, il était assez strict avec lui, mais quand il s'agissait de Kim, c 'était une toute autre affaire, il se leva et se mit a coter de la jeune fille.

-Une guerre approche et nous avons besoin d'alliée, Legolas et ta sœur sont partis en chercher, tu vas aller toi aussi en trouver.  
-Les plans que vous faisiez ?  
-Ce n'était pas avec le roi nain, mais avec nos nouveaux adversaires, les orques

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre un elfe soldat apparut.

-Mon roi, le seigneur nain veut vous parlez, un de ses sujets a dit qu'il s'était réveillé.

Bard rappliqua immédiatement suivit de près par tout le petit groupe, Thranduil se leva et se mit derrière le bureau près a affronter Thorin, il fit son entrée entourée de toute la compagnie. Il prit la couronne sur sa tête et la jeta sur le sol

-Ou signe t-on la paix ? Demanda le roi

Un sourire apparut sur toute l'assemblée, Kim cria de joie puis après de douleur quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop tiré sur sa jambe. Thorin se tourna vers la jeune fille

-Vous aviez raison, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ni le pouvoir, c'est la famille qui fait tout. Sourit-il

Kim le lui rendit et les hommes de chaque clan s'installèrent devant le bureau. Elle fut rejointe par Kili, le vrai cette fois et pas celui qu'elle a vu plutôt voulant la tuer pour une pierre, il s'installa près d'elle et se mit à lui caressait les cheveux.

-Ta voulus me tuer. Dit-elle ?  
-Ce n'était pas moi. Avoua-t-il en souriant  
-Tu me dois un service.  
-Arnaqueuse. Rigola le jeune homme  
-Quesque je dis moi, tu as voulu me tuer et je suis passé par une fenêtre pour vivre, tu me dois deux services !  
-Même pas en rêve, un suffira

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux personnes, aucun ne savait quoi dire ou quoi pensée, mais Kim trouva enfin.

-Je vais devoir partit. Annonça-t-elle  
-Je t'accompagne et je te rends ton service en même temps. Dit-il sans même réfléchir  
-Je te déteste. Souffla la jeune fille  
-Non au contraire, tu m'aimes.

Deux heures plus tard, Kim était assit sur le dos d'un cheval par loin d'elle Kili était de même, ils partaient tous les deux en mission, ils allaient retrouvés en cours de route Lucy et Legolas mais pour le moment on va se contenter de les suivre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! **

**Voilà on va retro****uver Lucy très bientôt, bien sur elle ne sera pas seule, Legolas sera au rendez-vous mais pour le moment on va rester avec Kili et Kim. Bref à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 **

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ?**


	10. Un moment tranquille dans cette aventure

**Hey ! (je le dit a chaque fois) Contente de vous revoir, je reviens avec le chapitre. **

**Je crois que c'est le chapitre où j'ai dus recommencer le plus de fois, j'ai dus faire quatre brouillons, tellement que je n'y arrivais pas. A certains moments je me suis lasser et j'ai voulus les passer assez vite, désoler. **

**Plop:** Je te remercie encore de ta lecture, contente qu'il t'es plut. Le caractère de notre Kim c'est encore manifesté, je crois qu'elle donne pas mal de gifle mais c'est le meilleure moyen pour qu'ils reviennent à la raison. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

Lacville, des maisons en ruine, des corps en miettes, des cendres à perte de vue, des morceaux de bois flottant sur l'eau sans aucune destination, un vrai désastre et au milieu de l'eau le tueur aux ailes dites impénétrable. Kili observait Kim marchait sur le corps inerte de la bête, le bras vers le sol, la lame caressant les écailles, elle testait la carapace.  
Elle a toujours vu des dragons dans ces livres d'enfance, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé en rencontrer un en vrai. Noir comme la nuit, l'obscurité, le désespoir, la mort, ses écailles parlaient pour lui.  
Ses yeux longèrent tout le corps, de la tête jusqu'à sa queue plongé dans l'eau.

-Monstre que tu es, tu as tué des centaines d'hommes, car nous avons repris notre habitat, l'argent te posséder et en a causer ta perte. Tu aurais pu nous aider dans cette guerre et te venger des orques qui t'on chasser, mais tu as choisi la mauvaise voie. C'est ainsi, ton destin a était choisit

Ses doigts glissaient le long de la flèche noire, la pointe enfoncer dans sa chair, elle fixait l'arme.  
Allant au bord des écailles, elle sauta dans la barque qui tangua de chaque côté, Kili dedans ne bougeait pas toujours ses rames en mains. Assise sur le banc en bois, elle continua son observation.

-Ces personnes ne pourront jamais revenir, la mort est présente, elle est de tous les côtés, je la sens.  
-Il n'y a pas que la mort, la tristesse est là aussi  
-Dis moi Kili as-tu peur de la mort ?

Le jeune homme se mit à regarder Kim, il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Qui n'a donc pas peur de la mort ? J'ai peur, je l'avoue, mais lorsque je suis entré dans cette aventure, je savais très bien ce que je risquais comme le fait de ne plus rentrer voir ma mère. Et toi ?  
-Oui, je suis terrorisé alors j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais quand je vois des ennemis en face de moi, je ne cesse de réfléchir à comment dire au revoir. Après tout une vie, c'est comme une histoire, il y a un début et une fin.  
-Et tu as trouvé ?  
-J'ai plusieurs solutions, mais j'ai choisi la meilleure, dire ce que je ressens, je ne compte pas dire adieu, car je surveillerai toujours la personne et lui ferais sentir que je suis là, alors je me contenterais de lui dire ce que je lui cache sur lui.  
-As qui caches-tu certaine chose ?  
-À seulement une personne.  
-Et qui est-ce cette pauvre personne ?

Kim s'arrêta quelques instants et ne dit rien, elle se posa plusieurs questions avant de répondre.

-Toi

Le dos tourné au nain, elle continua à regarder l'environnement qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter, ne voulant pas se tourner vers le jeune homme pour ne pas affronter ses yeux, elle préféra laisser son esprit vagabonder, au loin, elle distingua la sortie de l'ancienne ville du Lac.  
Derrière elle, le nain n'en revenait toujours pas, mais un sourire fit vite son apparition, sa curiosité avait fait une énorme place en lui et il voulait à tout prix savoir.

-Que me caches-tu ?  
-Je ne suis pas morte alors ne chercher pas, tu ne sauras pas

Voyant que c'était vouer à l'échec, il laissa tomber, mais même a deux doigts de la mort ou vivante, la jeune fille lui dira un jour ou l'autre, alors il se contenta de sourire tandis que Kim grognait à cause de son manque de maturité, ce qui le fit rire.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à ramer sinon on n'arrivera jamais chez les elfes  
-Désoler, mais les femmes ne travaillent pas, je suis une princesse. Taquina Kim  
-Mais oui bien sûr, ça devait être moi qui observe le paysage et toi qui rames, je suis le neveu du roi, ma mère est sa sœur.  
-Sois galant et tait toi, je réfléchis à comment t'énerver.  
-Moi, j'ai une méthode. Chantonna-t-il  
-Ha oui, j'ai bien envie de voir ça.  
-Faut qu'on reparle du baiser que je t'ai donné. Rigola le jeune nain, un sourire en coin sur le visage

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues, se tournant vers Kili elle le retrouva encore en train de rire avec toujours son sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, problème pour lui il ne vit pas arriver sa main. Trace de mains sur la joue, et le rouge qui arrive, Kili continua à ramer, quant à la Kim un sourire sur les lèvres, elle était assez heureuse d'avoir évité le sujet.

-Tu étais obligé pour la gifle ?  
-T' en veux une deuxième ?  
-Non mais je comprends que tu mentes, tu ne veux juste pas avouer que tu aimes ma peau.  
-Non, je cherche juste à voir, si je te tape assez fort si des poils te poussent.

Le nain fronça les sourcils, c'est un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas trop aborder, ce n'était pas ça faute s'il n'avait qu'une petite barbe après tout, il se trouvait très bien, il ne se voyait pas arborait une barbe comme celle de son frère aîné ou celle de Gandalf. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille décida de l'aider, rame en main, elle pagayer à côté de lui.

Chez Thranduil en ce moment

Lucy habillé d'une robe à la couleur nacre, des pierres précieuses décorées celle-ci la rendant éblouissante, le dos nu accroché à la robe deux grands et larges tissus pendaient, se rejoignant à des bracelets en or, ses cheveux lâchés, maquillés simplement, elle était..., en fait il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour désigner ce qu'était la jeune fille, elle ressemblé de plus en plus à une elfe, elle fut serti de plusieurs bijoux, de la même matière que les bracelets, ce qu'elle adorait dans tout cette tenue, c'était ce diadème d'elfe, a des endroits bien défini des pierres tombé le long de son front, ils tintaient lorsqu'elle bougeait.  
Le roi Thranduil était parti il y a quelque jours la laissant seule avec Legolas, au début, elle ne s'était pas vraiment habituée à la présence de l'elfe, car celui-ci rester étonnamment avec elle, la jeune fille savait très bien que c'était la requête de sa sœur, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire.  
Ce qu'elle apprécié le plus dans tout ce palais, c'était les jardins, les fleurs, les différentes formes de fontaines, leur décor, ils avaient quelques ressemblances avec celui du seigneur Elrond, ici, il y avait quelque chose en plus, peut être que sa mère était déjà venue.  
Elle savait, sa mère était vivante, elle communiquait avec elle enfin sa mère le faisait, Lucy ne répondait pas, Kim avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner alors que c'était la première à faire la leçon à sa sœur a propos de ça, elle avait bien sûr essayait plusieurs fois d'écrire, mais quand elle avait la plume à main et le papier devant elle, elle ressentait des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvait pour personne, elle ne savait même pas les définir, de la joie ou même de la haine, elle ne savait pas, cela était bien flou pour elle.  
Alors qu'elle marchait dans le chemin des lilas, derrière elle, a un des étages du palais, par une fenêtre une tête blonde la regardait, les mains dans le dos, ils discutaient avec des personnes assissent qui ne posaient que des questions, Legolas, il surveillait la jeune fille, ne cessant de la détailler, tout en donnant des ordres aux chefs des légions. Il se désintéressa quelque temps des plans des hommes, Lucy étaient avec les domestiques, elle les aider, leur parler, rigolait avec eux, ce qui rendait leur journée plus joyeuse, son père lui avait confié, ce qui est très rare, qu'il avait beaucoup retrouvé chez la jeune fille, les qualités de sa mère, non pas Hermione, mais la sienne, décédée lors d'une guerre.

-Mon prince ? Appela un des hommes

Se tournant vers les soldats qui le regarder assez intriguer que Legolas se perdent dans leurs plans.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je réfléchissais à une solution.  
-Non mon prince, c'est à nous de nous excuser, nous vous avons dérangé lorsque vous réfléchissiez. Des nouvelles du roi ?  
-Aucune pour l'instant, mais nous en aurons très bientôt. Veuillez-vous retirer s'il vous plait.  
-Comme vous le voulez mon prince.

Les chefs de légions sortirent fermants derrière eux la porte de bois, Legolas se retourna vers la fenêtre où il ne trouva plus la jeune fille, sentant l'inquiétude montait en lui, il sortit de la salle aux allures de marbre et se dirigea vers les jardins où les domestiques travaillaient les fleurs dont les arbustes, chacun d'eux le salua d'une référence. L 'elfe n'aimait pas trop ce tempérament de vie, il ne voulait être supérieur aux autres. Il continua ses recherches et la trouva enfin, assise sur le rebord de l'une des fontaines, elle lisait une lettre. Ses yeux verts se levèrent pour observer le blond qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Pardon, vous ai-je inquiété ? Demanda la jeune fille  
-Je me demandais seulement où vous étiez passer.  
-Donc vous vous étiez inquiété ?

Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une lueur d'amusement et de moquerie y était, et son sourire en disait beaucoup, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre alors il se contenta de lui sourire.

-Vous avez reçu une nouvelle lettre, je croyais que la dernière datée de deux jours ?  
-Non, c'est toujours la même, deux jours, elle doit se demander où est la réponse.  
-Vous n'arrivez pas à lui répondre  
-Je ne veux pas lui répondre.

Toujours les yeux fixaient sur le papier blanc, un sourire de tristesse sur le visage, Lucy continuait à réfléchir, Legolas s'installa à côté de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi donc, vous devriez être heureuse, votre mère est en vie et n'attend que vous.  
-Je me suis trompé, c'est vrai, je voulais qu'elle soit en vie, mais je ne pensais pas réagir ainsi à cette nouvelle.  
-Comment vous sentez vous ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il y a un mélange, certaine contienne de la joie d'autre de la tristesse, je me rend compte que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, cela me dérange beaucoup. Autant changer de sujet si cela ne vous dérange pas, dites moi d'où vient cette haine pour les nains ?  
-Je ne les déteste pas, mais notre éducation a fait en sorte qu'on ne se fasse pas notre propre opinion.  
-Avez-vous construit la vôtre ?  
-Oui, malgré que je ne connaisse pas vraiment les nains, j'ai réussi en m'en forgé une.  
-La guerre est inévitable ?  
-Ce sont les orques, ils ne sont pas pacifiques  
-Pensez-vous qu'on peut gagner ?

-Les nains, les elfes et les humains sont alliés, on ne peut faire que gagner  
-Alors, je vais vous croire

Elle lui fit un sourire et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château, les trompettes avaient étaient sonné, signe que sa sœur et Kili était arrivé, par une lettre de Gandalf la jeune fille a sut qui les rejoignaient. La porte ouverte, elle laissa entrer un Kili souriant à pleine dent et une Kim complètement tremper, Legolas eut une envie de rire, mais il la calma en voyant la jeune fille rouge de colère.  
Devant eux, une couverture fut amenée pour la brune qui ne cessait de crier sur le nain qui se tordait de rire.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Lucy  
-Ça ! Désigna-t-elle. Il m'a poussé dans l'eau !  
-Pousser est un bien grand mot, je t'ai aidé à aller voir les poissons

Lucy dut retenir sa petite sœur, car celle-ci avait décidé d'aiguiser son épée sur le jeune nain, celui-ci poster devant elle continuer à se moquer. Le petit jeu calmé par Legolas, tous discutèrent enfin.

-Mademoiselle Lucy, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Salua Kili en prenant la jeune fille dans les bras

La blonde en sourit et rendit l'étreinte au nain puis elle s'empressa de prendre Kim dans ses bras, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, le prince elfe avait dû la retenir, car celle-ci voulait partir ne voulant laisser sa sœur seule trop longtemps.  
Pour ce qui était de la salutation entre les deux hommes, c'étaient autre chose, le nain hésitait, il ne savait que dire et puis il pensa que les elfes n'aimaient pas les embrassades donc il se contenta d'un hochement de tête que lui rendit Legolas sans hésiter.  
Pour Kim, les retrouvailles avec le prince, ce fut tout comme les deux hommes, un sourire et un hochement de tête.

-Nous devons partir. Annonça Legolas à Kim  
-Où allons-nous ? Demanda la brune  
\- À Gundabad  
-Et nous ? Intervint Lucy en la désignant, elle et le nain  
-Vous restez ici.

Le nain aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais à peine avait-il cligné des yeux, que les deux guerriers étaient déjà en selle et partaient, à côté de lui, la jeune fille tapait du pied, elle était énervée de rester bloquer dans le palais, elle s'ennuyer, quant à Kili, il se contentait de serrer les poings pour ne pas détruire quelque chose.

-Rentrons, le dîner va être servi

Se dirigeant vers la salle pour prendre le repas, Lucy voulut connaître les dernières nouvelles.

-Comment allez vous Kili ?  
-Très bien, ça sera plutôt à moi de vous le demander.  
-Ma jambe va beaucoup mieux, je vais pouvoir repartir avec vous.

Le silence s'installa, c'est vrai que la jeune fille n'avait jamais trop discuté avec le nain, a prêt tout, c'était assez normal, il était pratiquement toujours avec sa sœur à se chamailler, ça doit être à cause de ça qu'il la vouvoie encore.

-Dite moi mademoiselle Lucy, avez-vous peur de la mort ?

Tout en marchant la blonde tourna la tête pour observer le nain pensif.

-Oui, j'en ai vraiment peur, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Votre sœur me la posait.  
-C'est vrai que Kim a toujours des questions comme celle-ci. Rigola-t-elle  
-Excusez moi de ma question, mais avez vous sut à propos de votre mère ?  
-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'a envoyé déjà deux lettres, mais je n'y ai pas répondu  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à écrire, dés que je vois son écriture, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la haine, elle nous as laissés alors que nous étions que des enfants, elle aurait pu venir avec nous que nous laisser dans un brouillard remplit de mensonges. Je la déteste. J'avais fait la morale à ma sœur disant que nous devions l'accepter et ne pas lui en vouloir, elle l'a accepté et moi, je ne la veux pas.  
-Je ne pense pas que vous la détestiez, vous n'arrivez pas simplement à vous à l'idée de la revoir, et même de lui pardonner.  
-Kili, je pense que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, il s'est passé certaine choses  
-Et bien raconter moi.  
-Kim m'en voudrait énormément.  
-Je ne lui dirais rien.  
-... Bien.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de marbre où le repas était déjà en place, assis en face de l'autre Lucy commença a raconter leur histoire.

-Ma sœur et moi, nous n'avons pas totalement vécu dans la terre du milieu ou même sur ces autres continents, nous avons passé peut-être deux ans, ou plus, je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais les orques sont arrivées et ma mère nous a pris et nous a emmené chez Gandalf qui avait fait une découverte extraordinaire, un autre monde, appelé la Terre, ma mère lui a demandé de nous envoyer là bas pour nous protéger. Arrivé sur cette nouvelle planète, on a eu une famille qui nous a élevé chacune de notre côté, on ne savait même pas qu'on était sœur, malgré que certaine personne nous disait qu'on se ressembler beaucoup et que nous étions jumelles, on n'y croyait pas. Le jour de notre mort arriva, Gandalf voulait nous ramener, ici.

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche de même, Kili n'en croyait, il se posa plusieurs questions, peut être que la jeune fille était folle, mais non, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle souriaient.

-Je sais ce que c'est dur à croire. Soupira Lucy  
-Non après tout, nous sommes dans la Terre du Milieu là où la magie existe. Vous en voulez à votre mère de vous avoir abandonné ?  
-Oui et puis des êtres nous ont aimés, et dire que maintenant, ils ne savent même plus qu'ils ont eu des filles, c'est horrible  
-S'ils savaient que vous étiez morte, je crois que ça les détruirait, autant qu 'ils ne sache rien.  
-C'est possible, mais pour moi en tout cas, cela me fait du mal.  
-Changeons de sujet, parlons du présent.  
-Bien, comment est ma mère, physique et caractère ?  
-Vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, vous êtes identiques que ça soit physique ou son caractère, je suppose que votre sœur correspond a votre père.  
-Oui, je suppose, que c'est il passer durant mon absence ?  
-Alors que nous étions sur le pont et bien un orque m'a touché à la jambe, un poison m'a infecter, un archer nommé Bard nous a aidé a retrouver votre mère sans qu'il ne le sache, je ne suis pas parti avec mon oncle pour le dragon, votre sœur et mon frère sont restés avec moi, j'ai...euh. Il secoua la tête avant de continuer. Votre mère est arrivée par la suite et m'a soigné. Mon oncle est devenu complètement fou et nous aussi, votre sœur, c'est blesser en nous sauvant. Depuis la bataille se prépare.

-Je vois... Comment ça ma sœur, c'est blesser ?!  
-Elle a sauté par une fenêtre.  
-Cette fille n'est pas possible.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune, fixant le jeune homme, elle le sentit crisper, il a oublié de lui dire quelque chose.

-Kili, quesque vous ne voulez pas m'avouer.  
-Oh, rien de grave, cela ne vous concerne pas  
-Je veux tout de même savoir. Sourit-elle  
-C'est avec votre sœur.  
-Et vous ?  
-... Euh, en quelque sorte.  
-Cela me donne encore plus envie de savoir.  
-Il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir, vous devriez faire de même.  
-Kili, le soleil n'est même pas encore couché, dites-moi !  
-C'est quelque chose, d'insignifiant.  
-Kili, dites-moi immédiatement.  
-... J'ai embrassé votre sœur.

Le jeune nain se mit à examiner sa nourriture, la trouvant soudainement intéressante, quant à Lucy, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais un cri de joie réveilla Kili. La jeune fille tapait dans ses mains et gigotaient la tête de tous les côtés, était-elle devenue folle ?

-J'en étais sûr ! Cria-t-elle  
-Mais il ne se passe rien entre nous.

La joie de la jeune fille retomba, elle savait très bien que Kim avait des sentiments pour le jeune nain, seulement, elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer, ça se voyait aussi chez Kili, tout deux ne cessait de se chercher a n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée, certaine nuit quand elle se réveiller et qu'ils dormaient, elles les voyaient se donner des coups assez faibles, ça la réjouit pas mal sachant que ses deux énergumènes s'aiment, faut seulement qu'ils l'avouent.  
Le repas finit, ils s 'installèrent devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, Lucy essaye désespérément de répondre à sa mère, elle relisait encore et encore la lettre, mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, Kili quant à lui, avait trouver un livre qui l'intéressait, il était plongé dedans. Tous deux attendait le retour des deux guerriers, la nuit tomba et le château s'étaient endormit sauf eux et quelque soldats qui veillait à la sécurité. Soudain, la porte de bois s'ouvrit, laissant entre une Kim épuisé, s'allongeant sur un des canapés rouges de la salle, sourire sur lèvres, sa sœur la regardait tel une psychopathe, la suivant dans ces moindres déplacements. Sentant un regard sur elle, la brune se tourna et tomba sur les yeux de sa sœur dont un sourire plein de sous-entendus, Kim se tourna vers le nain qui était plongé dans sa lecture et ne faisait attention à personne.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda la jeune sœur

Mettant la tête en arrière pour regarder la brune, Kili décida de tout dire à prêt tout, elle le saura un moment ou a un autre, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Lucy le coupa.

-Où est Legolas ?

-Oh, il est devant la porte.

Lucy déposa la lettre sur la table dont sa plume encore rempli d'encre et sortit de la salle sans aucune explication, elle laissa seule Kili et Kim. Personne ne parlait dans la petite salle de bois, la brune observait le feu dans la cheminée où devant celle-ci Kili lisait son livre.

-Alors, qu'avez vous trouvé ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami et s'approcha de lui, toujours les yeux sur sa page, il avait posé la question, les sourcils froncés, il lisait, il était énervé ou même jaloux en tout cas, il lui en voulait d'être parti sans lui. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda la brune  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-Seulement une lumière, et oui, tu m'en veux.

Ne voulant rien dire, il continua a regardait sa feuille de lecture, bien sûr qu'il en voulait à la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Kim commença à observer le jeune homme, le détaillant, elle doit se l'avouer, il a quelque chose qui l'attire, alors qu'elle continuait son observation, Kili rigola.

-Tu n'es pas discrète.  
-Qui as dit que je voulais l'être, au fait depuis quand tu sais lire ? Se moqua-t-elle

Dehors sous la nuit, Legolas observait la forêt au loin, il était seul, sa main sur son épée prêt a tué n'importe quelle créature, soudain un tintement et des claquements firent leur apparition, ils venaient de l'intérieur, il savait très bien a qui ça appartenait. Une tête blonde passa la porte, sourire aux lèvres, Lucy vint se mettre debout à côté de lui, elle se mit à regarder la forêt.

-Alors à Gundabad avez-vous trouvé des choses ?  
-Nous avons vu des lumières, mais rien d'autre, ils doivent s'équiper. Préparez-vous demain, nous partirons, commencer à dire au revoir à votre sœur.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'elfe ne comprenant pas.

-Pourquoi dire au revoir ?  
-Nous nous séparons en deux groupes.  
-Vous n'avez plus besoin de me protéger, ma sœur est là à présent. Sourit-elle  
-Ne m'en voulez pas de ce que je vais dire, mais je, vous protégerez bien mieux et puis là où je vais, j'ai besoin de vous

Lucy resta perplexe face au parole du prince, bien que ça la flatte ça la gêne de devoir quitter sa sœur alors qu'elles viennent à peine de se retrouver

-Pourquoi avoir besoin de moi, vous savez, je ne pourrais pas vous aider en ce qui concerne le combat.  
-Je suis là pour ça, j'aurais de votre simplicité, votre gentillesse et votre capacité a parler aux animaux

La blonde se sentit rougir et acquiesça avant de partir, malgré qu'elle ne sache pas où elle allait. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à l'elfe et rentra dans le palais où dans les couloirs sa sœur l'attendait tout en se chamaillant avec Kili pour ne pas changer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ? Souffla Lucy  
-Mais c'est lui ! Pointa du doigt sa sœur  
-Kim arrête de faire l'enfant.

Le brun se mit à rire. Les yeux verts de la blonde se déplacèrent entre ces deux amis qui se tapaient dessus, enfin Kim le taper, Kili se contentait de rire à gorge déployée, la prenant dans ses bras, il s'amusait à chatouiller la jeune fille. Lucy sourit, et puis elle pensa à la bataille peut être qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais voir des scènes comme celle-ci, peut être se fera-t-elle tuer lors du combat, peut être même sa sœur, sa mère, toutes les personnes qu'elle considère comme sa famille, les images défilaient dans sa tête et les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Si elle meurt, elle n'aura même pas eut le temps de trouver l'amour, avoir une famille, parler avec sa mère, rien de cela ne pourra se réaliser si elle se fait tuer, alors autant profiter de chaque minute.

-Kili lâché ma sœur, elle va vomir et puis nous devons aller nous coucher

En effet, le jeune homme portait Kim et la faisait tourner dans les airs, la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, elle riait, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle commença a marcher bizarrement, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire dans le couloir qui attira très vite Legolas qui prenait ça comme des cris. À peine fut-il arrivé devant la scène, il en sourit, c'était très rare de sa part, mais ils aimaient bien ces personnes.

-Lucy vient m'aider.

La blonde accourut vers sa petite sœur et la prit par le bras, elle souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons. Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, Kim s'empressa de se jeter sur le lit double, qu'elle partagera avec sa sœur, a son tour Lucy se faufila sous les couettes.

-Demain, je ne serais pas avec toi... Annonça la ''magicienne''  
-Quoi ?! Hurla la brune  
-Je pars avec Legolas.  
-Attend attend, tu pars avec Legolas ? Sourit Kim plein de sous-entendus  
-C'est mon sourire ça !  
-Au faite, en parlant de sourire, il t'a dit quoi Kili ?  
-Oh, juste qu'il t'a embrassé.  
-Le sale imberbe, je vais me venger !

Lucy commença à rire, mais le sommeil l'atteint très vite et elle décida de s'endormir, Kim la suivit à son tour, mais toutes deux avaient plusieurs questions en tête.  
Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour la brune, elle allait encore devoir laisser sa sœur, ne voyant pas la blonde dans le lit, elle décida dans sortir.  
Les heures passèrent et ils étaient tous devant les portes du palais.  
Le plan était simple, chaque groupe avait une carte où les alliés qu'ils devaient convaincre étaient placés.  
Le premier groupe n'est autre que les deux blonds et le deuxième celui des bruns.  
Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras, le vrai point de séparation serai la forêt-noire.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous à plût, on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ?**


	11. Seuls avant la guerre

**Hey, tous le monde, oui cela fait une éternité mais vous voyez ces temps si je passe mes journées dans les champs de maïs (vive les maïs, un jour ils vaincront), quand je ferme les yeux j'en vois et en plus, je me tape des coups de soleil. Bref, je vous apporte le chapitre 11, celui-ci va surtout être sur la relation entre les deux personnages et on commence par Kim et Kili**

**Ezezaguna: **Merci pour le review, contente que cela te plaise, je pense que c'était l'un des chapitres les plus calme, celui-ci va y être dedans. J'espère qu'il te plaira

**Plop:** Merci vraiment de ton suivi, je suis sincère dans mes parole, contente que mes chapitres te plaisent. Kim, c'est Kim x) Sur ce chapitre nous allons la découvrir autrement et j'espère que ce petit morceau d'elle va te plaire, pour ce qui est de la relation entre Kili et elle, c'est maintenant que tous va ce jouer. Voilà le chapitre, j'espère encore qu'il te plaira.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. **

**PS: Pas mal de romance certaine fois assez nian nian. **

* * *

Poster devant l'entrée de la forêt-noire, ils regardaient à l'intérieur, mais la noirceur étaient si présente qu'elle ne leur permettait pas d'en voir le fond, seulement le début, ce qui découragea bien vite toute la petite troupe.  
La carte en main, Kili essayait tout de même de distinguer les quelques passages à traverser tandis que Kim et Lucy s'enlacer, se souhaitant bonne chance mutuellement, la blonde demanda une nouvelle fois à Legolas de protéger sa sœur, même s'il doit périr et que s'il revenait sans elle, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains. Une nouvelle fois des embrassades s'effectuèrent entre les deux sœurs

-Fais bien attention à toi grande sœur.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu vas essayer de convaincre des araignées géantes à nous suivre.  
-Je crois que c'est bien la chose la plus folle que je vais faire.  
-Courage, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Répliqua la blonde

Elle lâcha sa sœur, et s'aventura en première dans la forêt sombre accompagnée de l'elfe qui avait déjà son épée en main prés a braver n'importe qu'elle bête.  
La blonde se laissa quelques instants à observer le comportement de l'elfe en compagnie de sa sœur, un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, elle salua de la main Lucy avant de la voir disparaître derrière le brouillard de la forêt.  
Toujours plongé dans sa carte, Kili traça du bout du doigt les lignes du chemin, il fit un rond pour montrer la tanière des araignées, il calcula la durer de leur parcours.

-On sera seul dans la forêt ?  
-Oui, tous les gardes elfes se dirigent vers la montagne.  
-Mais personne ne reste pour protéger le château ?  
-Si, mais ce sont des elfes qui n'ont pas étaient entraînés à survivre dans la forêt. On devrait mieux y allaient, j'aimerais y sortir avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Leurs pieds se déplacèrent vers le sol gris du chemin, à peine le pied posé sur ce tas de poussière, elle vola remontant jusqu'à leur cheville, elle se dissipa peu à peu. Aucun d'eux ne parler, ne sachant pas quoi commencer.

-Je me demande tout de même comment on va convaincre ces araignées. Sourit le nain  
-Tout comme toi, je ne sais pas.  
-Pourtant, tu as l'air sur de toi.  
-C'est comme ça chez les elfes, même si tu ne sais pas où tu vas ou ce que tu vas faire, tu dois avoir la tête levée, droit vers l'horizon, avec l'air de savoir ce que tu fais.  
-Tu as eu le choix entre les bêtes et le château ? Demanda Kili

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas eu, si je devais aller avec vous ce n'est pas en apprenant a surveiller des portes et savoir lire des signaux que j'allais survivre dans la terre du milieu.  
-Pourquoi as-tu choisi d'entrer dans cette aventure ? Si tu l'avais refusé, tu n'aurais pas subi tous ceci.  
-Si j'avais refusé, je ne vous aurais jamais connu et je ne connaîtrai pas ma mère, alors je crois que j'ai bien fait de m'aventurer dans ce beau bordel qu'on nomme aventure. J'ai accepté, car, je n'avais rien à perdre à part ma sœur, ce qui était tout de même quelque chose, et je ne voulais pas en rester là, je ne voulais pas vivre comme une personne normale. Et toi ?  
-Malgré que je sois le neveu du roi, j'aurais pu refuser, mais tout comme toi, je voulais savoir ce que c'était l'aventure, le danger ma toujours exciter, dès que nous sommes partis moi et mon frère, nous nous sommes amusés, alors qu'on marchait sur un des chemins, on c'est rendu compte que,notre mère devait déjà pleurer notre mort.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
-Nous n'avons aucune chance...  
-Kili, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Kim, tu penses pareil, les orques, nous ne savons presque rien d'eux, regarde il y à peine une semaine, je me suis fait tirer dessus, nous allons tous mourir  
-Je te comprends plus. Mais si je dois mourir et bien, je préfère que cela soit avec vous, au moins je serais morte pour quelque chose, mais je laisserais derrière moi ma mère et ma sœur.

Le silence se fit entre les deux personnes, ils avaient vidé leur sac. Soudain, un grand arbre bien plus gros que les autres se présenta à eux, Kim sortit ses épées, Kili fit de même, il était prêt a tout danger.

-Sortez ! Cria Kim

Le vent souffla et se dissipa, de longue pattes pleine de poil sortirent des fourrés, des yeux noirs, des dents acérées, quatre araignées, les deux compagnons restèrent droit montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas terrorisés.

-Enfin de la chair fraîche.  
-N'avez-vous donc pas peur ? Demanda la blonde en regardant une des araignées  
-De quoi veux-tu qu'on est peur, je ne connais pas ton odeur quelle est-elle ?  
-Peu importe ce que je suis.

Pour ponctuer ses mots, elle leva son épée vers une araignée qui s'approchait bien trop près.

-Dis-moi étrangère de quoi veux-tu qu'on est peur, nous sommes les reines de cette forêt.  
-Vous ne serez pas reine longtemps.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Les orques, ils vont nous attaquer et si nous perdons, vous perdrez par la même occasion.

Les araignées émirent un rire qu'on entait comme un grincement, elles reportèrent bien vite leur intention sur les deux.

-Ils vont rien nous faire, c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes ici.  
-Faux, c'est ce qu'ils vous disent. Vous toutes et celles qui restent, vous êtes les petites filles de Ungoliant et de Arachne, vous êtes les filles de ses filles, vos mères, ont étaient déplacés ici, créant un nid d'où vous êtes nés mais dès les minutes où les œufs furent posaient, elles ont toutes était tués par ses orques !  
-Qu'en sais tu ?  
-Les histoires disent tous et je suis sûr que vous connaissez toutes Radagast le Brun et les vérités qu'il dit !  
-Qu'essayes-tu de nous faire comprendre en nous contant note histoire ?  
-Que si vous ne vous battez pas, vous périrez tous comme vos mères, les enfants qui sont encore dans leur œuf, mourront aussi, les orques vous tueront et la race des araignées disparaîtra.  
-Dis-nous qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis la fille de Nardak chef de la légion impérial du roi Thròr et de Hermione, soigneuse du roi elfe Thranduil, je me nomme Kim !  
-Une elfe et une naine, voici un mélange bien surprenant et toi qui es tu ?  
-Je suis Kili, neveu du roi Thorin Ecu de Chêne, roi de la montagne à présent, fils de Dis.  
-Une lignée royale, qui nous dit que vous ne nous trahiriez pas ?  
-Je vous rapporte seulement les paroles du roi elfe et nain, si vous le souhaitez un contrat sera signée.

-... Ta mère à sauvé l'une de nos filles alors que celle-ci voulait la manger, nous n'avons pas compris, mais je pense que c'était le rôle d'une mère, cela devait être toi que j'ai vu dans son ventre, ta sœur était déjà sortit. Nous lui devons un service. Où se dirigera la bataille ? Intervint une autre araignée  
-Le mont solitaire.  
-Kim, fille de Nardak, nous n'écouterons seulement tes ordres, tu as notre confiance et notre loyauté ne nous déçoit pas. As-tu besoin de mes filles ?  
-Deux pour le voyage, elles vous reviendront très vite  
-Bien, sortez de la forêt, nous allons passer le mot aux autres, mes filles te rejoindront

Les araignées s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt laissant les deux jeunes gens, Kim se sentit soudain plus légère, elle tourna sur elle-même

-Mon dieu, j'y suis arrivé. Souffla-t-elle

À côté d'elle Kili tapait des mains, il avança, passant devant elle.

-J'aurais pu faire mieux. Taquina-t-il  
-T'avais qu'à parler.

Les heures passèrent et ils étaient enfin sortis de la forêt-noire, les rayons du soleil les agressèrent les faisant plisser de yeux. Ils respiraient enfin de l'air frais.  
Devant eux, Beorn souriait en les voyants sortir vivant, Kim courut pour arriver dans le bras de l'homme qui lui frotta la tête.

-Tu m'as manqué. Avoua la blonde  
-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.  
-Lucy et Legolas sont passés, vas-tu te battre avec nous ?  
-Tu es pour moi ma fille unique, comment pourrais-je te laisser mourir si je ne suis pas là

Il laissa un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille, il fit entrer dans sa maison les deux jeunes gens.

-Kim, les araignées sont là, elles vont partir se nourrir dans la forêt, je vais aller avec elles, par la même occasion surveiller les environs, on se verra demain  
-Fais attention à toi.  
-Comme toujours.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui laissant les deux amis dans la maison, Kili se jeta sur le tas de paille derrière lui, il se laissa quelques instants pour respirer soudain, il sentit une tête se collait contre son torse, les mains se posèrent aussi dessus.

-J'ai froid. Dis la jeune fille  
-Mais oui bien sûr, avec le feu allumé t'a froid ? Taquina le brun  
-Je me demande si on va y arriver.  
-De quoi ?  
-À convaincre tout le monde, après tout, ils risquent leur vie, que leur offrons-nous à part la mort ?  
-La liberté  
-Imaginons, la guerre se termine, nous gagnons qui te dis qu'il n'y aura pas quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le mal ?  
-Tu te poses trop de questions.  
-Je ne peux faire que ça, je suis beaucoup trop inquiète pour réfléchir sur un autre sujet.  
-C'est juste que tu n'en as pas d'autre.  
-Comme si tu en avais toi.

-Tu crois quoi, j'ai beaucoup plus de soucis que toi.  
-Lesquels ?

Le garçon qui s'amusait a tresser quelques mèches de la jeune fille s'arrêta pour l'observer, celle-ci n'attendait que sa réponse.

-La guerre, ma mère, mon futur.  
-Tu le vois comment ton avenir ?  
-Je crois que c'est celui de tout le monde, une femme, des enfants, des rires, le bonheur en tous genre, en gros, je veux une famille et que tout le monde soit là pour partager ce bonheur. Et toi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je prends ce qui m'arrive, mais ça me plairait une vie de famille. Tu as d'autre préoccupation ?  
-Oui, toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, comment dire à la jeune fille ce qu'il ressentait et surtout était ce réciproque.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

La main du brun vint attraper celle de la blonde qui s'était mise assise en sachant que c'était elle le sujet, Kili la tira vers lui, sa main vint se mettre dans le dos de la jeune fille, cela aller bien trop vite alors qu'elle allait réagir, elle sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes.  
Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bien ?  
Elle en profita, elle répondit aux baisers, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme, mais l'air manqua bien vite séparant les deux. Kili s'amusa tel un enfant et tira la langue à la jeune fille.

-On doit en parler ?  
-Cela dépend, je dois prendre ça comme quoi ?  
-Une preuve de mon amour ?  
-Kili, je ne veux pas commencer une relation alors qu'on va partir en guerre.  
-Très bien dans ce cas à la fin de la guerre, si on survit tous les deux, tu m'épouseras.  
-Hein ?!  
-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Bonne nuit

Sur ces mots, le garçon se recoucha dans la paille, la jeune fille toujours assise regardait ce qui devrait son futur mari, il souriait.

-Kili ! Kili ! Appela la jeune fille

Le brun prit la jeune fille par le dos la faisant tomber contre son torse.

-Dort, demain, on doit se lever tôt.  
-Je te déteste.  
-Oui, c'est ça, bonne nuit épouse

Il sentit un poing s'enfoncer dans son ventre, il en rigola quelques instants avant de s'endormir suivit de près par Kim.  
Le soleil commença à se lever, les oiseaux de la maison se mirent à chanter, Kili se réveilla doucement sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, Kim était monté de quelque peu, sa tête sous le menton du garçon, le bras de celui-ci entouré la jeune fille tandis quelle était recroquevillé contre lui. Voyant que Kim ne se réveillerai pas seule il décida de le faire, il lui frotta le dos, celle-ci grogna.

-Kim, il faut se lever.

La blonde se serra encore plus contre le jeune homme qui eut un souffle de rire, si seulement ce moment pouvais durer plus longtemps. Il essaya encore de la réveiller lui murmurant qu'il fallait y aller.

-On n'est pas obligé de partir, on pourrait faire la grasse mat et ne pas aller à la guerre. Bredouilla-t-elle  
-Nos proches s'inquiéteront et ne gagneront peut-être pas.

Elle renifla et se leva les cheveux remplis de paille, une de ses mèches étaient encore tresser.  
Kim se leva quittant l'emplacement chaud qu'elle s'était fait quand le garçon fut debout elle se serra contre lui essayant de retrouver cette chaleur qu'elle s'était faite, celui-ci en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui embrasser le haut du crâne.

-Je crois que j'ai de plus en plus envie de cet avenir de famille. Avoua la blonde

Le brun en rit quelques secondes, il s'imaginait déjà, tous réunis dans la salle du château, ses enfants qui couraient, Kim dans ses bras, Dis qui souriait près de lui en discutant avec son oncle, et toute la compagnie réunit contant leur aventure.  
Le petit-déjeuner fut pris à la vitesse grand v, la suite, ce fut sur le dos de ces deux araignées, c'était assez bizarre de discuter avec elle alors qu'elles ont pour habitude de les manger. De plus, c'est comme un humain, les deux araignées qui étaient avec eux étaient des adolescentes.

-Dites vous allez participer à la guerre ? Demanda Kili  
-Non, d'après les adultes, nous devons en rester à l'écart.  
-Où devons-nous vous déposer ? S'enquit celle de Kim  
-Le mieux serait de passer la forêt, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne le voulez pas.  
-Nous allons le faire.

Une bonne heure passa avant que les araignées les déposent et repartent vers la forêt-noire.

-Faites attention à vous sur le retour.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Dame Kim.

Les araignées loin de leur vue, les deux se regardèrent.

-Très bizarre de parler à des araignées. Avoua la blonde  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire, le pire, c'était qu'elles étaient gentilles.  
-Bien, maintenant la suite.

Kim se tourna vers une entrée, les gobelins voilà la suite. Elle souffla un bon coup, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait en sortir en vie.  
Kili s'avança le premier vers le trou suivit de près par la jeune fille, c'était par là qu'ils étaient sortis, dans la tête de la blonde, elle se revoyait tomber de la pierre, coincée dans un pont de bois, un sourire apparut sur son visage, un événement qu'elle n'oubliera pas.  
Ils montèrent dans le plus grand silence, tous les gobelins étaient réunis autour de leur roi, l'aidant à se soigner.

-Roi Gobelin ! Appela le brun  
Celui-ci se tourna, alors qu'il allait crier la jeune fille l'en arrêta.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre  
-Vous me faites bien rire, vous m'avez coupé le bide.  
-Faux, c'est Gandalf.  
-Vous n'êtes que deux, où sont le reste de la compagnie et surtout Thorin, mon ami attend encore sa tête  
-Vous me faites bien rire, vous m'avez coupé le bide.!  
-Nous sommes simplement de la même race, les gobelins se sont seulement accommoder à leur environnement.  
-Si Azog est votre ami, pourquoi vous avoir chassé de votre territoire ?

Sous cette vérité, le Gobelin ne sut quoi dire et s'énerva

-Comment osez-vous ?! Je peux vous tuer si je le souhaite, vous n'êtes que deux !  
-Faites, de toute manière dans quelques jours, vous serez mort aussi.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-La guerre, votre ami ne vous en a donc pas parler ?  
-Que faites vous ici ?!  
-Vous vous énervez bien vite, réfléchissez, vous n'êtes pas idiot, pourquoi Azog ne vous a pas prévenue de cette guerre ?  
-... Il veut ma mort...  
-Votre mort plus exactement, vous gobelins vivaient sous terre, là où les joyaux se cachent et puis vous avez un territoire pas mal étendu quoi de mieux.  
-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
-Joignez-vous à nous durant la guerre.

Le roi se mit à rire suivi de près par son peuple

-Qu'est-ce que je remporte ?  
-La victoire, la liberté et puis je crois qu'il y a un spectre que vous voulez à tout prix, je me trompe ?  
-Comment savez-vous ça ?  
-Les elfes parlent plus que vous ne le pensez.  
-Qui me dit qu'à la fin de cette guerre, vous ne déciderez pas de me tuer ?  
-Un contrat peu être signé ici même, si cela peut vous rassurer les araignées nous ont suivis.

Un silence pesa dans la salle tout le monde attendait la réponse du roi Gobelin.

-Si vous, nous suivons, aurais-je ce spectre ?  
-Vous l'aurez, vous retrouverez le spectre de votre mère.  
-Bien, essayez à présent de convaincre mes Gobelins.  
-Les convaincre ?  
-Je veux voir si vous avez l'air d'une meneuse, si vous pouvez nous amener à la victoire.

La jeune fille resta pessimiste, les bras croisés, elle se mit face aux gobelins qui ne demandaient qu'un texte.

-Peuple Gobelin, vous vivez sous terre depuis des années sans jamais voir la lumière du jour, race d'Azog vous avez envie de sang, vous les considérez comme une famille, mais cette famille veut votre mort. Et je doute que vous les laissez-faire ?

Des cris retentirent dans la salle.

On vous connaît vous, gobelin, vous arrachez la chair de votre victime par simple amusement, la traque, le meurtre est-ce qui constitue votre vie, mais cela se finira si vous ne vous joignez pas à nous ! Tous ceci, tout votre travail, votre vie vont être détruite, vous avez pris des années à tout faire et en un claquement tous disparaîtra par votre famille ! Aller, vous acceptez cette trahison ?

Les gobelins levèrent leurs armes en criant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Alors levez-vous et montrez leur ce que peuvent faire des gobelins comme vous, montrez leur vôtre force, tuez les, rasé cette race que nous appelons orque ! Lorsque nous serons ensemble, nous serons une famille, une famille plus forte, ces orques mourront à notre vue, ils tomberont un par un sous les lames de nos épées. Êtes-vous avec nous ?!

Des rugissements, tapement de pieds, le bois trembla sous les cris. La blonde se sentit plus puissante que jamais, le poing levé vers le haut, elle regardés l'armée qu'elle venait de constituer  
Le brun placé près du roi lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-C'est ma future femme. Se venta-t-il

À la sortie de la caverne, les gobelins furent armés, placés sur un coussin que portaient ces serviteurs, le roi Gobelin avançait en tête de ligne.  
Devant l'entrée de la caverne Kim et Kili regardait l'armer partit.

-Kili, pars avec eux.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Pour la suite, je vais me débrouiller.  
-Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, je suis parti avec toi, je reste jusqu'à la fin.  
-Kili comprend moi, pour la suite, tu ne feras rien, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule  
-Kim. Soupira le garçon  
-Je sais que ta peur, mais fait moi confiance  
-J'ai confiance en toi, mais... Ce fit coupé, le brun  
-Alors si ta vraiment confiance laisse moi y aller

Kili leva la tête vers le ciel, il bredouilla et injuria avant de laisser tomber les bras le long de son corps.

-Ok, mais reviens moi vivante.  
-Promis. Sourit-elle

Elle monta sur le cheval que lui avait passer les gobelins, petite précision, le cheval devait passer au barbecue, vive Kim, elle vient de te sauver. Elle redescendit aussitôt voyant que le jeune homme la regardait encore.

-Je sais, j'ai oubliais. Dit elle en revenant vers lui

Le brun sourit d'un sourire moqueur et enjôleur, il attira la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il en re-déposa un autre avant de la lâcher

-Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ceci. Sourit-il

La blonde lui tira la langue avant de remonter sur le cheval, regardant une dernière fois Kili, elle partit loin de ses yeux de peur de rester là.

Elle arriva bien vite aux montagnes, les chemins de pierres étaient plutôt étroits, la roche étaient assez friable ce qui faisaient qu'à certains moments, les pierres tombaient. La blonde leva la tête, au-dessus d'elle une forêt plutôt dense, au premier abord, elle était assez agréable, mais ce qui se trouvait dedans était bien plus terrifiant. Elle devait encore monter.  
Les heures passèrent elle la nuit était tombée, voilà ce qu'il l'aide, ils allaient sortir.  
Poster devant la forêt, elle donna un coup à son cheval qui redescendit le chemin par prise de peur, la jeune fille s'attaqua au boulot, elle alluma les cierges et les disposa en un cercle, assis en son centre, elle attendit.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

C'est ce qui arriva, des grognements venant des arbres firent leur apparition, des yeux arrivèrent par la suite, des pattes puis le corps, des wargs sauvages.

-Je sais que vous comprenez ce que je dis. S'exclama la jeune fille

Les loups se mirent à grogner.

-Vous êtes une meute, qui est votre chef ?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, un loup bien plus gros que les autres, et le pelage bien différent, un roux caramélisé, ce n'était pas un mâle, mais une femelle.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis là pour vous aider.  
-Que veux-tu étrangère, tu es sur mon territoire, en quoi ton aide peut nous être bénéfique ? Demanda la louve en une langue guttural  
-Vous avez était maudit, une malédiction pèse sur vous, mais j'ai avec moi quelque chose qui peut vous redonnez votre liberté.  
-Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas des sottises.  
-J'en es déjà sauvé un de chez vous, je l'ai nommé Seiron, un loup noir aux yeux oranges.  
-Je m'en rappelle, les elfes s'en sont servi comme cobaye et je croyais qu'on l'avait tué  
-Je les sauvais au dernier moment  
-Comment est-il à présent ?  
-Il est lui-même, le vrai, celui avant la malédiction.  
-Pourquoi venir maintenant ?  
-Une guerre se prépare, les elfes et les nains sont réunis contre les orques  
-Les orques, nous les détestons encore plus que les elfes, si ta solution marche, nous te suivrons et nous nous battrons à vos côtés.  
-Je ne connais pas le processus de cette solution.  
-Je me fiche si cela fait mal ou non, si cela peut m'enlever cette malédiction, je passerais outre de ce mal.

Le loup s'approcha de la jeune fille, se mettant sur le flanc, la blonde sortit de sa sacoche, une fiole contenant un liquide aux allures transparentes, la louve en but et attendit, soudain, elle se leva prit de nausée, elle vomit un liquide noir, qui se fit brouillard et vola dans le vent. Elle n'était plus soumise aux orques, elle était libre, mais ne parlait plus, elle hurla, faisant signe au warg d'en prendre tous. Le jour se leva et les wargs étaient tous redevenus des loups, à présent le chef n'était plus la louve, c'était Kim.  
La blonde caressa le long poil de l'ancienne warg.

-Es, tu prêtes ?

Sous un hurlement, Kim monta sur la louve, elle se fichait de dormir tant qu'elle était là pour le jour de la guerre.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre est terminé, la prochaine fois nous nous reverrons avec Legolas et Lucy, ce chapitre sera bien plus mouvementé, je ne sais vraiment pas si il sera découpé en deux partie car vous ne connaissez pas trop Lucy et je veux vous la faire découvrir malgré qu'on soit sur le personnage de Kim. J'espère (Je crois que j'espère beaucoup trop de choses...) que ce chapitre vous aura plût, et que le suivant arrivera plus vite. En tout cas à bientôt. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	12. Se connaître avant la bataille 1

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre douze, pas de problème de temps pour cette fois :D Je reviens pas seulement avec un chapitre mais des coups de soleil, j'adore avoir mon bras bronzé mais au milieu une marque de montre (SEXY ATTITUDE !). Bref, donc le chapitre est essentiellement sur Lucy et Legolas ( je crois qu'il commence à monter dans mon classement). **

**Ezezaguna: **Merci pour ton review :D, pour ce qui concerne le cas des gobelins et bien, j'ai décidé de faire autrement ayant le dvd de la bataille des cinq armées, il y aura quelques scènes mais je ne veux pas le copier, je veux faire ça autrement. Pour moi, les gobelins ne sont si horribles que ça (malgré qu'ils égorgent des gens et les font cuire et s'en nourrisse...) et puis tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je les ai mis dans le camp de la compagnie enfin surtout le roi x). Ne dis pas maïs T_T ce mot est rayé de mes connaissances, merci pour ton conseil :) je sais que je fais pas mal de fautes, la dernière fois, je suis allé faire un tour sur mes premiers chapitres, j'ai lus... Et j'ai pleurais, je comprends à présent pourquoi mon dictionnaire et mon Bescherelle sont partis de chez moi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire des phrases courtes, car j'ai pas mal envie de vous envoyer dans les décors ou même les émotions que ressentent les personnages. Contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci encore pour ton conseil et ton review.

Je viens de t'écrire un roman x)

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Soulevant le tissu de sa robe de peur que celle-ci ne se déchire face aux hautes herbes, la jeune fille regardait les alentours, tous étaient bien trop triste pour elle et puis derrière, l'elfe ne parlait pas, ne lui adressant même pas un mot d'avertissement face aux orties, et puis elle se fit rire toute seule, à quoi s'attendait-elle, elle était bien stupide à pensait que l'elfe pouvait lui dévoilé quelques moments de sa vie.  
Dans le dos de la blonde, le prince guettait les buissons de peur qu'il y ait une bête qui surgissent, il se laissa distraire quelques secondes par la jeune fille qui commençait à chantonner, s'il suivait les quelques notes, c'était celle d'une musique douce, peut être celles venant de chez elle, ses yeux se baladèrent sur le dos nu de la blonde observant sa peau sans imperfections, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une longue tresse tombant sur sa poitrine, sur sa tête un diadème de son peuple, elle ressemblé à une elfe malgré sa taille.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, les araignées ont dû sentir que Kili et Kim étaient près de leur nid, elles ont dû s'éclipser.  
-Vous n'en savez rien, vous n'êtes jamais venu ici.  
-Mais je connais le comportement des animaux.  
-Sauf que ce ne sont pas des 'animaux' normaux.

La jeune fille se sentit offensée, les paroles du garçon étaient plutôt tranchantes et froides, celui-ci comprit bien vite sa bêtise, mais ne savait que dire pour se rattraper. Voyant la blonde cueillir une des fleurs, il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Vous ne devriez pas toucher ces fleurs.  
-Vous vous connaissez en bêtes moi, c'est les fleurs, vous avez peut-être combattu contre ces bestioles, mais vous ne connaissez strictement rien sur ces fleurs alors restées à votre place, c'est-à-dire surveiller.

Le jeune homme fut frustré par les paroles que venait de prononcer la jeune fille qui avait d'habitude un tempérament plutôt doux, et ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle lui en voulait, le ton qu'il avait pris quelque temps plus tôt n'était pas, comment dire, sympathique ?  
Il vit tout de mêmes Lucy lui jeter un regard ou deux durant ce silence, mais voyant que l'elfe ne la lâchait pas, elle se retourner gêner par cette situation.  
Soudain, la blonde s'arrêta regardant vers le ciel, elle découvrit une fleur médicinale plutôt rare, autant aller la chercher, par chance lorsqu'elle était encore sur terre, elle s'amusait souvent à monter aux arbres et était devenue une pro. Elle courut jusqu'à l'arbre ou était perchée ces fleurs, s'agrippant à l'écorce, elle se hissa en haut d'une branche.

-Où vas-tu ?! Hurla l'elfe

Il soupira. Cette fille était-elle inconsciente des dangers qu'elle prenait ?  
Les secondes qui suivirent, il vit les chaussures de la jeune fille tombées sur la terre noire faisant relever la poussière, se tenant debout sur ces morceaux de bois la blonde continuer encore de monter sur les branches sous les avertissements du prince.

-Les secondes qui suivirent, il vit les chaussures de la jeune fille tombées sur la terre noire faisant relever la poussière, se tenant debout sur ces morceaux de bois la blonde continuer encore de monter sur les branches sous les avertissements du prince.

Legolas y réfléchit, il n'avait pas fait attention. Il entendit bien vite les rires de la belle qui continuer à marcher sur les bras de l'arbre. Elle se hissait vers la branche la plus haute, là où des fleurs noires étaient plantées, il soupira, elle était vraiment inconsciente et gamine. Il plaça son arme sur son dos pour monter à l'arbre sans se blesser. Tout en enjambant une branche, il rumina, pourquoi l'avait-il emmené déjà ?  
Il aurait dû la laisser au château où même la faire partir avec l'armée, dire qu'il aurait pu être déjà en dehors de la forêt. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Il faut descendre à présent, sinon nous ne sortirons jamais de la forêt.  
-Je vous demande seulement d'attendre quelques minutes, je récupère ces fleurs.

Elle continuait à monter et sa colère augmentait.

-Je vous ordonne de descendre !

La blonde se tourna, ses yeux exprimèrent soudainement de la rage, comment avait-il osé.  
De la rage, il n'y avait que ça dans le corps de la blonde.

-Pour qui vous prenez vous ?!  
-Je vous demande seulement de descendre, nous allons être en retard.  
-Vous ne me demandez pas, vous m'ordonnez !  
-Ne jouez pas avec les mots.

La jeune fille arracha les fleurs qu'elles voulaient, les enfonçant dans sa sacoche. Elle se mit à fixer le blond qui était descendu exaspérer de la situation, elle sauta sur la branche d'en face.

-Que faites vous maintenant ?!  
-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Il suivit du regard la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie, elle continuait de sauter de branche en branche avançant sans le blond, il récupéra les chaussures encore à terre.

-Descendez, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !  
-Vous n'êtes pas mon roi ni mon prince, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, si vous voulez partir, partez !  
-Vous m'en voulez de tout à l'heure ?  
-Laissez-moi tranquille.  
-Je ne vous connais pas comme ça.  
-Vous ne me connaissez pas à prêt tout.  
-Vous étiez plus douce.  
-Je suis gentille avec les personnes qui le méritent. Je vais mettre les choses aux clairs comme ça notre discussion s'arrêtera là, vous m'avez tiré dessus, j'y ai fait impasse, mais par la suite, vous m'avez critiqué sur mes connaissances, sur quelque chose que je travaille depuis que je suis né !  
-Donc vous m'en voulez encore pour tout à l'heure.  
-Vous voulez que je vous dise vous ressembler à ce Legolas que j'ai vu dans le film !  
-Film ?

La blonde se gifla mentalement, elle tira sur sa tresse sans que le blond ne l'aperçoive.

-Qu'importe.

Elle descendit de l'arbre arrachant en passant ses chaussures qu'elle se remit aux pieds et tout se passa comme au début aucun ne parler et la sortie de la forêt se présenta à eux. C'était fini tout ce noir, la jeune fille pouvait enfin respirer et courir dans de l'herbe verte, les chevaux brouter et les oiseaux chanter, mais alors qu'elle profitait de ce paysage une ombre sauta sur l'elfe derrière elle l'emportant sur le sol, l'intrus et l'elfe se bagarrèrent.

-Beorn ! Gronda la blonde avant de reprendre. Lâchez-le !

-Que faites vous avec lui ?! Hurla l'homme tout en plaquant l'elfe sur le sol  
-Je vous expliquerais tout cela si vous le lâchez !

Le changeur de peau grogna quelque instants, il repoussa une nouvelle fois le blond sur l'herbe qui émit un bruit de douleur. Beorn se releva se mettant devant Lucy pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'aider l'elfe à se remettre debout.

-Je suis content de te revoir saine et sauve

Cette gamine, il la considérait comme sa fille tout comme Kim, mais malgré qu'il la connaisse peu, il s'était attaché à elle dès qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait l'air bien plus calme que sa sœur, elle avait cette douceur et cette gentillesse que personne ne pouvait égaler. À l'information sur la blessure, il avait sentit l'inquiétude et la colère lui montait.

-Moi aussi. Sourit-elle

Elle l'enlaça tandis que Legolas était debout à attendre que cette preuve d'amour se finisse.

-Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je suis là pour vous demander de l'aide.  
-Si cela concerne la bataille qui se prépare, je suis près à vous suivre, même s'il y a les nains et les elfes  
-Je suis surprise que vous soyez d'accord alors que je n'ai pas essayé de vous convaincre.  
Pourquoi ?  
-Ta sœur et toi êtes en quelque sorte ma seule famille, mes filles, et je ne suis pas un bon père si je ne vous suis pas. La famille, c'est jusqu'à la mort alors même s'il y a des gens que je n'aime pas, je serais avec vous, par chance, vous êtes contre mes ennemis, nos ennemis ce qui on tué des gens de ma famille.  
\- La famille, c'est jusqu'à la mort alors même s'il y a des gens que je n'aime pas, je serais avec vous, par chance, vous êtes contre mes ennemis, nos ennemis ce qui on tué des gens de ma famille. Bienvenue alors.

L'équipe blonde ne resta que quelques minutes avant de reprendre la route vers un autre endroit, les larmes coulèrent chez Lucy, elle ne cessait de renifler dans le dos de Legolas qui essayait tant bien que mal à diriger le cheval.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?  
-Cet homme est prêt a tout pour moi et ma sœur alors que nous lui donnons rien.  
-Si, vous lui donnez l'amour qu'il n'a pas eut ou ressentit depuis bien des années, malgré que cela ne soit que des sourires ou des embrassades, cet homme n'a pas besoin de grand chose pour se sentir heureux.  
-... Je suis désole de pleurer. S'excusa-t-elle  
-Pourquoi vous excusez vous ?  
-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à pleurer ou même à entendre. Avez-vous déjà pleuré ?  
-Quel genre de question me poser vous ?  
-Je vous la pose tous simplement  
-Nous pourrions parler d'autre chose.  
-Je rêve où vous essayez de changer de sujet ?

Sous un sourire malicieux, la jeune fille se colla au dos de l'elfe essayant d'entendre ses battements de cœur, mais sous ses affaires de guerrier aucun son ne sortait, mais le rire nerveux de l'homme le mit à découvert.

-Je suppose que cela doit être un oui.  
-De quoi ?  
-Vous avez déjà pleuré.

Il se déclara vaincu, il ne savait pas mentir enfin si, mais pas devant la jeune fille, elle lisait les gens comme un livre ouvert.

-Vous souvenez vous lorsque nous sommes partis à Gundabad avec votre sœur ?  
-Oui, mais qu'elle est le rapport, c'est il passait quelque chose ?  
-Ce n'était avec votre sœur, mais c'est le lieu. Cela date quand je n'avais que 5 ans, mes parents étaient partis sur cette terre pour le combat, ils ne voulaient pas attaquer seulement négocier. Moi, j'étais resté au palais attendant leur retour, je me souviens, je marchais dans les couloirs, tournant en rond une quinzaine de fois, les serviteurs essayaient de m'arrêter me faisant jouer à des jeux futiles, les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que la corne fut sonnée, alors que mon père sortait de la forêt, j'appris la nouvelle bien trop vite, les trois quarts de nos soldats ont été décimés dont ma mère. Je n'ai pas appris la mort de ma mère par les bruits, mais par mon père, il était habillé de son armure de fer, le reste de sang, c'était incrusté dans ses habits, il avait les yeux vides d'expression, son visage ne scintillait pas comme d'habitude. Ne voyant pas ma mère, je lui ai demandé où elle était et ce n'est qu'en voyant un matelas et une grande couverture sur un corps que j'ai compris, il est passé devant moi, mon cœur, c'était arrêter, ma respiration par la même occasion et les larmes ont coulé. Mon père n'a fait que déposer sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question...  
-Si, cela me fait du bien d'en parler, je ne les encore dis à personne.  
-Comment était votre mère ?  
-... Pour tous vous dire, je ne sais, je sais seulement qu'elle avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, la blonde ne voulait pas plus creuser dans l'enfance du garçon de peur qu'ils se sentent mal puis elle eut une idée, prince veut dire princesse.

-Au fait avez-vous fait la rencontre de votre future épouse ?  
-Pardon ?! Fut surpris Legolas  
-Votre femme, la princesse qui deviendra reine quand vous serez roi.

Sous ses mains, elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se tendre, il était gêné par la question et ne savait quoi répondre

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce sujet.  
-Mais vous avez fait la rencontre de vos prétendantes ?

Si le blond ne savait pas où se mettre, a ce moment, il se sentit angoissé de répondre et gêné, il ne savait plus quoi répondre, alors que le cheval avancé droit devant lui, l'elfe ne cessait de tourner la tête de tous les côtés.

-Pourquoi ce sujet vous tient-il a cœur ?  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, répondait et je vous dirais.  
-Oui.  
-Comment étaient-elles ?  
-Des femmes comme les autres.  
-Mais c'étaient des elfes.  
-Quelle est la différence ? Demanda le blond ne comprenant pas  
-Les elfes sont connus pour être d'une grande beauté que ça soit homme ou femme, alors elles ne sont pas des femmes comme les autres, elles sont encore plus sublimes. On m'a dit qu'aucune femme n'a encore égalé cette beauté.

-J'ai déjà vu bien plus belle.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous vous attardiez sur le physique des femmes. Qui est-elle ?  
-Vous.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lucy, elle non plus ne savait pas où se mettre de plus elle avait les mains attachées à son torse tant mieux que le prince elfe ne la regardait pas, celui-ci toussa un coup.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Parla l'elfe  
-Oh, si je vous demandez seulement ça pour qu'il n'y est pas le silence qui s'impose entre nous. Puis-je vous posez une autre question ?  
-Cela dépend, sera t-elle gênante ?  
-C'est ce que vous ressentir qui déterminera si elle l'est ou non.

Il souffla, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi gênante que les dernières

-Dites.  
-Aimez-vous ma sœur, pas l'amour d'amitié, mais le vrai, celui qui fait battre notre cœur ?  
-J'ai... Enfin, au début, elle m'avait impressionné, je pensais que je ressentais quelque chose, mais au file des jours, j'ai appris que ce n'était qu'un sentiment de protection, c'est comme une sœur pour moi.  
-Je comprends.  
-Et vous ?  
-Moi ?  
-Avez-vous déjà aimé un homme ?  
-Et bien... Je crois, mais ce n'était qu'un amour de quelques mois.  
-Comment est-il ?  
-Je préfère ne pas en parler cela me rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs, si vous le voulez bien.  
-Comme vous le voulez.

Alors que le blond allé posé une question à la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie, une flèche vint se planter dans la patte du cheval qui cria la mort, tombant sur le côté, il emporta avec lui Lucy et Legolas, alors que la jeune fille allait toucher la terre dure du sol, le prince elfe la dégagea. La tenant contre lui, le bras la protégeant contre tout autre attaque, son épée dans l'autre main, il observait les arbres bougeaient, mais aucun bruit d'ennemis. À ses pieds, Lucy regardait l'animal entrain de combattre la douleur, elle voulait l'aider, mais le prince elfe lui avait fait comprendre en la rapprochant de lui.  
Celui-ci recula de quelques pas en arrière, emportant avec lui la blonde.  
Il se baissa sur l'oreille de la jeune fille

-Quand je vous dirais de courir, faites le et ne vous arrêtez pas. Murmura-t-il  
-Qui sont ils ?  
-Des orques, je n'arrive pas à savoir où ils sont.  
-Qu'allez vous faire ?  
-Je vais combattre contre eux, les repoussant de quelque peu, je vous rejoindrais dans la course.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans les bois, faisant sursauter Lucy qui s'accrocha au blond.

-Courrez.

Il lâcha la jeune fille, la laissant face à un chemin de terre. Puis un deuxième craquement de branches.

-Courrez ! Hurla-t-il

Lucy se décida bien vite en voyant les wargs et les orques sortirent de derrière les arbres, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, empruntant le chemin, elle n'entendit que la lame de l'elfe tranchés la chaire de ses bêtes, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne, elle se répétait cette phrase sans cesse. Son souffle s'intensifia, elle se demanda si un des orques de ne l'avait pas suivit alors qu'elle pensait tomber sur un autre paysage que celui d'une cascade, l'angoisse monta.  
Debout sur un tapis de pierre blanche, elle entendait le bruit de l'eau, elle ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à sa robe, la tenant fermement, elle pria que tout retourne au calme. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre alors qu'elle voyait déjà sortir l'elfe, elle ne vit que deux wargs sur chacun d'eux un orque brandissant une arme, ils s'approchaient d'elle tandis qu'elle était désemparé.

-Sautez ! Cria une voix

Legolas sauta par-dessus les bêtes emportant la jeune fille durant une longue chute, les cheveux relevés par l'air, elle vit bientôt l'eau s'approchait, au dessus d'eux, les loups les observés.  
Ils plongèrent enfin. La blonde sentit l'eau l'emportait, sa robe devint lourde mais la main de l'elfe la ramena vers la berge où elle put tousser l'eau qui s'était engouffré dans sa bouche. La robe nacrée lui collait à la peau, moulant son corps, allongé sur la terre à présent trempe, elle reprenait son souffle tandis que l'elfe assit près d'elle faisait de même.  
Il se remit bien vite debout et releva la jeune fille tout en examinant chaque partie de son corps moulée dans la robe.

-Ne vont ils pas nous suivre ?  
-Cela leur prendra plus d'une nuit, j'avais pour but de prendre les sentiers de terre, mais vu qu'ils nous ont retrouvé. Ce soir, nous dormirons dehors, nous reprendrons la route au petit matin... Sans cheval. Souffla-t-il  
-Je rêve où vous êtes blesser ? Demanda la jeune fille en voyant la jambe de l'elfe saigner

Bien sûr qu'il avait mal, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, la fierté.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous inquiétez pas.  
-Que je ne m'inquiète pas, elle est profonde ! Laissez moi faire !

Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, l'elfe regardait la jeune fille faire, elle avait formé un feu de camp qu'elle avait allumé toute seule, elle était allée chercher quelques branches et grâce à ce qui devait être une fiole ou autre, elle avait mis le feu avec sur ce petit amas. Sous les flammes, le poignard qui lui avait était offert par sa sœur, chauffé.

-Rassuré, moi, vous n'allez pas crier ? Taquina la blonde  
-Je suis un elfe.  
-Comme si c'était un argument.

La jeune fille se déplaça vers la blessure du jeune homme qu'elle avait nettoyé quelque temps plus tôt, elle y posa la lame encore brûlante sur celle-ci. Elle vit l'elfe serré des dents, ses ongles transpercèrent l'écorce du tronc.

-Désoler pour la douleur.

La lame enlevé le garçon put reprendre son souffle, il vit la blessure se refermer, elle était bien trop profonde pour que ces 'dons'' ne la referme.

-Merci. Dit-il  
-Avec grand plaisir.

S'asseyant près de l'elfe, la jeune fille se sentit triste.

-La bataille, tous ça s'est à cause des orques. Pourquoi font ils ça ?  
-Le mal sommeil en eux, nous les elfes, nous avons honte.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ces bêtes sont d'anciens elfes bannis pour leur objectif de conquête et de meurtre. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, mais d'où venez-vous ?

La jeune fille bégaya, devait-elle lui dire ou non ?  
Après tout, Legolas n'était pas du genre à aller le raconter aux autres.

-C'est plutôt difficile à dire... Je ne viens pas de la terre du milieu.  
-Comment ça ?!

Alors, elle expliqua la Terre et la vie qu'elle avait passé là-bas, au début, elle vit de la terreur chez le garçon, mais ce fut bien vite de la curiosité, il posa mille questions sur la Terre, demandant plus d'informations sur la vie de la blonde, les objets et autre, cela la faisait bien sourire.  
Plusieurs heures après, le sommeil les emporta, enfin un moment de paix que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu depuis des heures, elle se demandait quand tout ça s'arrêterait malgré qu'elle sache d'avance la réponse.

Après la bataille.

* * *

**Bon voilà, le chapitre est finit, comme je le pensais, ce n'est que la première partie des aventure de Lucy et Legolas, le prochain chapitre sera encore sur eux et ensuite ce sera sur la bataille, et oui nous avons bientôt finis. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plût. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ? **


	13. Se connaître avant la bataille 2

**Hey Hey ! Je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris, durant les quelques jours qui ont précédés ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal bouger et l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, de plus un nouvel habitant à rejoins ma famille, UN CHATON *^* (J AI GAGNÉE LA GUERRE CONTRE MES PARENTS MOUHAHA, CHAMPAGNE !) Il se nomme Shadow, et passe sa journée à dormir ou a me mordre les cheveux. Bref, je dois arrêter de parler de ma vie. **

**Lumatie: **Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que cela te plaira toujours, je crois que moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la bataille x)

**Ezezaguna:** Merci :) Pour ce qui est de Legolas et la terre, je vais réserver une rubrique pour ça, plusieurs one-shot sont déjà en préparation et j'ai pas mal de sujets , alors on est pas prêt de se débarrasser des deux sœurs. Je tenais tout de même à avoir une partie pour Lucy et je crois qu'en la mettant avec LU j'ai enlevé le suspens x). J'espère que ça te plaira encore :)

**Nous avons encore une partie sur Lucy en tout cas, Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Dans une clairière plongée encore dans le noir profond, Lucy venait de se réveiller de sursaut, ce tenant la tête entre les mains, elle essayait de reprendre son calme, près d'elle le feu commençait à s'estomper, mais elle s'en fichait, c'était une nuit plutôt chaude. Plus loin, dormait encore Legolas, elle ne voyait que son dos.  
L'espace était silencieux et elle se sentait seule, se repliant sur elle-même, elle eut une pensée pour la guerre.

-Vous faites trop de bruit.

Lucy haussa les sourcils et se mit à fixer le blond qui ne dormait pas, enfin elle la juste réveiller.  
Celui-ci l'avait entendue sursauter et il avait bien vite senti des yeux se poser sur lui, alors qu'il commençait a se rendormir une brindille fut lancer sur son dos.  
Un sourire fit irruption sur le visage de l'elfe, il se mit à regarder la petite branche qui était face à lui.

-Nous devrions repartir. Fit la jeune fille

Le blond soupira, elle avait raison, mais il était épuisé, des mains se plaquèrent sur son dos et le poussèrent sur le côté.

-Levez-vous, je ne vous pensez pas aussi feignant.  
-Si t'arrêtais de me pousser, je pourrais me lever.

La jeune fille enleva ses mains du dos de l'elfe le laissant s'étirer sous ses yeux.

-Vous venez de me tutoyer...  
-Je ne vois pas le problème, je me suis confié a vous et vous à moi.  
-Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Legolas se leva, par la suite Lucy fit de même et se mit à ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorties, tout en rangeant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, elle avait suivi l'elfe par instinct.

-Vous... Tu ne m'as pas dit où nous allons.  
-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.  
-L'utilité ?!  
-Tu ne m'as rien demandé depuis le début du voyage

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille, pourquoi s'énerve-t-elle alors que c'est elle qui est en tort ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide.

-Si tu veux savoir, nous allons chez le seigneur Elrond. Informa le blond  
-Vraiment ! Dit-elle d'une voix excitée

Elle avait tellement hâte d'arriver à présent, Melodia lui manqué énormément et ne parlons pas du seigneur Elrond dont elle s'est attachée très vite.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en marche, soudain les rayons du soleil firent leur apparition laissant une Lucy émerveillée, alors qu'ils marchaient dans une plaine, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour admirer la boule de feu se lever.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda le blond ne la trouvant plus à ces côtés  
-J'observe  
-Pourquoi ?

-Je me dis que si je meurs durant la guerre, je ne verrais plus ce spectacle alors, je profite de ce moment comme le dernier, ça sera peut-être le dernier tour de soleil que je verrais.  
-Tu en verras d'autre.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
-Je serais là pour te protéger.

La blonde sourit à l'elfe ce qui lui fit tourner la tête, gêner de ses paroles, il se mit à son tour à regarder le lever du soleil, mais voyant le temps passer vite, il décida de se remettre en route.

-Allons-y.

Lucy dut courir pour rattraper Legolas, la tête baisser, il essayait d'éviter le regard taquin de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui.

-je rêve où tu as rougi ?  
-Regarde devant toi au lieu de parler

Encore un ricanement de la jeune fille, respirant un coup, il releva la tête, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêner ? Est-ce les yeux de la blonde qui le lisait comme un livre ?  
Il ne savait pas et cela le frustré.  
Ils entrèrent dans la plaine aux grands cailloux quand le soleil fut levé entièrement, la jeune fille se demandait comment elle avait pu marcher aussi longtemps, elle crut hurler de joie quand elle vit les cailloux. Près d'elle Legolas était serein, alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la forêt, le blond dressa son bras face à la jeune fille.

-Ne bouge pas.  
-Qui y a-t-il ?  
-Les orques, je vérifie qu'il n'y en a pas.

Après que l'elfe est fini l'inspection des lieux, il prit la jeune fille par le poignée la traînant vers l'entrée du caillou, il se glissa le premier dans l'entre, ses vêtements attrapèrent la saleté, les pieds sur ce sol gris et dure, il s'époustoufla, laissant la saleté voler dans l'air.  
Dehors, Lucy attendait l'appelle de l'elfe, elle en profita par ailleurs de regarder les alentours, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce paysage, elle était poursuivie par une horde d'orques, elle était assise derrière sa sœur et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Sans ses ennemis, cet endroit était calme et joyeux, devenant même apaisant.

-Tu peux descendre

Sous le signal de l'elfe, la jeune fille coinça la jupe de sa robe dans ses jambes, qu'elle idée avait, elle eut en se mettant une robe ?  
Elle se laissa glisser le long de la roche, des mains dures la rattrapèrent par la taille, la soulevant du sol qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer, l'elfe la soulevait sans aucune difficulté, comme ci, c'était un jeu d'enfant, il la déposa lentement sur la terre ferme, elle enleva la saleté sur le dessus de la robe et emprunta l'entrée suivie de près par Legolas.  
Elle redécouvrit une nouvelle fois ce lieu, il était si magique et splendide, elle aimerait tellement habiter ici.  
Au bout, toujours devant ce palais, Elrond les attendaient, il a était prévenue de leur arrivée, près de lui une Mélodia tout excité, prête à bondir sur la blonde. Plus Lucy approchait plus la femme s'impatienter, mais quand la jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras, elle hurla.

-Ma chérie !

Ses yeux exprimaient de la peur allant même à l'effroi, elle regardait la jeune fille de haut en bas, a respiration c'était arrêté. Voyant la réaction de la couturière, Legolas se mit à inspecter Lucy croyant qu'elle s'était blessée et que Melodia l'a vu.

-C'est quoi cette robe toute déchirée, regarde-toi, tu es coupé de tous les côtés !  
-Ce ne sont que des coupures. Rigola nerveusement Lucy

La prenant par le poignée, il ne faut pas croire, mais elle a de la force, elle mit Lucy dans son dos et commença a pointer du doigt le prince elfe.

-Toi, tous cela s'est à cause toi, regarde là, elle est coupée de partout ! Ma délicieuse enfant est blessé, tous cela s'est à cause de cette aventure !

Elle prit la main Lucy et la fit monter les marches.

-On va te soigner.

Laissant les hommes seuls, le seigneur Elrond invita le prince à prendre place sur la terrasse pour qu'ils parlent de stratégie et autres.  
En haut, Mélodia s'activait pour guérir la jeune fille, lui désinfectant chaque coupure qu'elle trouvé sur son corps.

-Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas participer à cette guerre ? Demanda la couturière  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Comment dire cela sans t'offenser...  
-Je suis trop fragile, je ne connais pas la guerre ou même le combat, je ne sais pas me battre, les plantes ne me serviront pas sur la bataille, je sais tous cela, rassurez-vous, même si si vous les aviez prononcer, je ne vous en aurez pas voulut.

La femme baissa la tête et se mit à brosser les cheveux de la jeune fille. Lucy sait tous ça, qu'elle était fragile et tous ces autres prétextes qui devraient la faire abandonner, mais non, ils ne font que l'encourager, l'encourager à devenir plus forte.

-Nous reverrons nous ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Tous cela dépend de toi, ton courage et ton intelligence, je sais que tu peux y arriver.  
-Vous êtes bien la seule à le penser... Souffla Lucy  
-Ha bon ?  
-Kim est contre, elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais la connaissant, je le sais, avec la compagnie, je ne me suis jamais battu, alors si je me mets dans cette bataille, je serai un poids, et puis il y a ma mère.  
-Ta mère ?!  
-Oui, elle est revenue, Kim a fait connaissance avec elle, mais moi non, je pense qu'elle ne sera pas non plus d'accord à ce que je participe. Je vois que je suis un poids, tout le monde doit me protéger.  
-Tu te poses trop de questions, fonces et ne réfléchis, c'est ce que font les guerriers. Ta sœur était pareille au début de son entraînement, toujours à se rabaisser et regarde maintenant où elle en est, elle peut tuer un elfe sans problème.

Lucy lâcha un rire, sentant les mains de Melodia dans ses cheveux, elle sourit

-J'espère vraiment vous revoir.  
-Moi aussi.

Un garde toqua à la porte prévenant à la blonde qu'il était temps de partir, Melodia l'habilla avec quelque chose de bien plus décontracter, enfilant un pantalon aux couleurs marron et un haut à manche longue noir, chaussé de botte, la jeune fille descendit et retrouva le prince elfe sur un cheval blanc, il l'observa quelques instants avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle monte.

-Nous nous reverrons sur le champ de bataille.

Sous un hochement de tête, Legolas et Lucy partirent, se tenant au torse du blond, elle mit sa tête contre son dos, se protégeant du vent qui fouettais son visage.

-Qu'à dis le seigneur Elrond ?  
-Mon père l'avait prévenu par lettre, nous avons seulement parlé des soldats et de leurs nombres.  
-Je vois, et où allons-nous à présent ?  
-Tu verras, c'est une surprise, à ce moment-là ça sera à vous de jouer.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Ça sera à toi de négocier.

La blonde laissa son esprit vagabonder et chercha les personnes à convaincre, si Kili et Kim savaient à qui ils avaient à faire, Lucy n'avait eut droit à aucune information. La brume était tombée et plus ils s'approchaient des montagnes, moins ils voyaient.

-Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, nous monterons à pieds.

Le blond descendit le premier du destrier, il prit par la taille la blonde, la descendant avec douceur.

-Tu sais, je peux descendre par moi-même.  
-Tu es plus petite que moi, tu tombes, tu te casses la cheville.  
-Tu t'imagines des scénarios qui ne vont pas arriver. Rigola-t-elle  
-On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec toi.

Sous un sourire, la blonde s'avança la première dans les sentiers de la montagne, par chance, ils étaient bien plus larges, et plus, fort que les autres montagnes, aucune chance de tomber à part si on est vraiment maladroit.

-Où devons nous aller ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué  
-Ces montagnes cachent un secret, elles protègent une cité.  
-Une ville ?! Cria la blonde avant de reprendre. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !  
-C'est normal, comme je l'ai dit les montagnes la garde et puis c'est une cité d'elfe, il y a peu d'habitants.  
-Qu'allons nous faire là-bas ?  
-Négocier.  
-Négocier avec qui ?  
-Tu verras quand on arrivera.

Excité de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait derrière ces parois froide et dure, la jeune fille prit plaisir à continuer ça monter et elle vit bientôt le tournant du sentier. Elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite pour voir cette cité cachée, elle tourna et la vit. Rien ne pouvait égaler la beauté du paysage et de cette ville, même le palais d' Elrond. Construit sur un rocher plat, les montagnes étaient reliées par des ponts amenant à cette cité blanche, un vrai labyrinthe.

-Magnifique... Souffla-t-elle  
-Allons-y.

Sous un hochement de tête, la jeune fille se précipita de descendre les derniers sentiers pour arriver à ce pont de marbre qui l'amènerait à la cité blanche.

-Comment la nomme t-on ?  
-Gondolin.

La jeune fille se mit alors à répéter le nom de la ville telle une musique, derrière elle, Legolas s'activait, Lucy allait plutôt vite et il fallait la suivre.  
Arrivé au pont, la blonde posa son pied pour voir s'il tenait vraiment et qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer quand ils passeront dessus, voyant que leur vie ne s'arrêteraient pas sur ce marbre, elle s'aventura dessus, mais la main du blond l'en empêcha.

-Attends. Dit-il

Passant ces mains derrière le cou de la jeune fille, il lui détacha les cheveux qui étaient regroupés en une natte qu'avait faite Mélodia, plaçant les cheveux bouclés de Lucy sur ses oreilles, il sourit.

-Malgré que tu sois en ma compagnie et que tu ne risques rien, je préfère prendre des précautions. Dans cette cité seul les elfes sont autorisés.

Le blond laissa parcourir ses mains dans les cheveux ondulés de la jeune fille, cachant chaque parcelle de peau de ses oreilles. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans broncher quand le prince eu fini, il s'aventure sur le pont suivi de près par Lucy.

-Et s'ils découvrent que je ne suis pas elfe ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète  
-Tu es elfe.  
-À moitié, je te rappelle et je n'ai pas les oreilles.  
-Donne-moi ta main. Ordonna le jeune homme  
-Hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle  
-Ce qui faut savoir, c'est que les elfes qui habitent dans la cité sont assez naïf, mais de très bon guerrier, alors donne moi ta main, ils croiront que tu es ma femme et vu que je suis un prince, ils ne vont pas nous arrêter.

La blonde hocha la tête et glissa ses doigts dans la paume du jeune elfe.  
Un grand portail annonça leur entrer dans la ville, les gardes étaient postées dans les tours, mais au vu de leur état, ils avaient soit trop bu ou malade, à la vue du prince, ils ne firent que s'abaissaient, certains tombèrent au sol, comme quoi peu de monde connaît l'existence de ce royaume.  
Le portail de fer s'ouvra pour les laisser entrer, ils tombèrent alors sur un immense marché, les gens crier pour vendre leur produits, que ce soit nourritures, babioles et autre, à la vue de tous ce petit monde, Lucy eut un sourire, Legolas lui tenant toujours la main la guida.

-Ne me lâche pas.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, le blond lui serra plus la main tout en ne lui faisant pas de mal, celle-ci eut un autre sourire et le rouge lui monta aux joues.  
Le garçon commença alors à zigzaguer entre les futurs clients et les tables où était exposer les produits, les rues commencèrent à monter, ils tournaient sans arrêt, jusqu'à arriver à une grande, où au milieu de celle-ci un arbre était planté, il était grand et majestueux, Lucy aurait bien voulu connaître son âge, mais l'elfe ne lui laissa pas le temps et la traîna derrière.  
Un autre portail, menant à la sortie de la ville.

-Nous ne restons pas ? S'exprima la blonde triste de quitter la cité blanche.

-Nous ne faisons que la traverser.

Dommage, se murmura-t-elle en elle. Le prince fit signe au garde d'ouvrir et le portail laissa place à des escaliers de pierre qui étaient incrustés dans la montagne, prenant une torche sur le côté, le blond entra dans la montagne, les parois étaient froides, seul le feu de la torche les réchauffer, soudain la jeune fille vit de la lumière, ils venaient de grimper toute la montagne et là, ils étaient au sommet.  
Et elle comprit avec qui elle devait négocier.  
Ses ailes se déployèrent, son bec brilla aux rayons du soleil, ses serres s'accrochèrent aux roches de la montagne, et ses yeux fixèrent les petits êtres à ses pattes.

-Thorondor... Souffla la blonde  
-Tu as entendu parler de lui, je présume.  
-Le chef des aigles, le plus grand et le plus fort, il mesure plus de 50 mètres.  
-Je vois que tu connais mon histoire. Traduis la jeune fille quand l'aigle glatit  
-Comment ne pas vous connaître... Souffla-t-elle  
-Que veux-tu mon enfant ?

Legolas resta en arrière, laissant la jeune fille parler à sa place, il lâcha sa main.

-J'ai pour mission de vous convaincre de nous aider.

L'aigle eut comme un rire.

-Tu vas droit au but, mais dis moi, qu'elle est ton nom ?  
-Excusez-moi, je me présente, Lucy.  
-Enchanté, en quoi puis je t'aider.  
-Il se prépare une bataille, je présume que vous savez de laquelle je parle ?  
-Les orques, des êtres ignobles sans cœur et sans âme.  
-Nous avons alors le même jugement sur ces bêtes. Rajouta-t-elle  
-Que veux-tu ?  
-Que vous nous aidez dans cette bataille, que vous ne laissiez pas ces bêtes détruire ce monde, qu'ils tuent plus de monde que ça, la vie humaine, elfique et naine, disparaîtra de cette terre. Vous n'avez peut-être rien à gagner, mais vous êtes ce qui à de plus sage de ce monde.  
-Tu es une bonne négociatrice mon enfant, bien, je vais t'aider.  
-Oh merci !  
-Mais, ce sera uniquement toi qui pourras nous appeler, tu monteras sur la tour la plus haute et tu nous appelleras, mes troupes reconnaîtront ta voix et feront leur apparition.  
Mes aigles vont vous rapporter à votre camp.  
-Je vous remercie.

Repartant vers le prince elfe, la jeune fille lui sourit, et les minutes qui suivirent, ils étaient dans les airs, volant avec le vent, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait agréable.  
Au loin, ils reconnurent le lac et la montagne.  
Les aigles tombèrent, rasant l'eau de ce lac pour les poser sur la terre ferme, Legolas se sentit bien heureux en sentant la pierre sous ses pieds, tandis que lui se remettait de ce trajet, Lucy elle, remercier les aigles d'une caresse sur le bec, ils repartirent en suivant.  
Prenant le trajet menant à la ville, la blonde se bloqua sur les pierres.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Se retourna Legolas  
-Ma mère...  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
-Je n'ai plus envie de monter

La jeune fille commença alors son caprice, telle une gamine  
Alors que la blonde continuée sa phrase, elle se sentit volet, son bassin se plaqua sur quelque chose de dur, et elle sentait des cheveux contre son épaule. Legolas l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait mis sur son épaule tel un sac à patates.

-Repose-moi ! Hurla-t-elle  
-Pour que tu me parles de ta mère et que tu te plaignes que tu as mal, même pas en rêve.

Pendant toute la monter la jeune fille ne cessait de se débattre, ce qui énerva l'elfe.  
Lucy commença alors à s'inquiéter quand elle vit l'entrée de la ville, ses pieds touchèrent le sol après plusieurs minutes en l'air, et oui l'elfe tenait à sa réputation et si son père le voyait ainsi, il serait assez surpris.

-Enfin. Souffla-t-elle

Leur entrée fut annoncée et c'est ainsi qu'arriva, Thranduil accompagnée de Thorin et de plusieurs autres hommes, au milieu d'eux, une femme, les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, la ressemblance était bien trop forte, ces yeux, c'étaient ceux de Kim. Son souffle s'arrêta, ses mains se crispèrent, le temps se stoppa pour la jeune fille et un vide se forma, il n' y avait plus personne, seulement elle et cette femme qu'elle devrait appeler maman. Une main vint la réveiller, se posant dans son dos.

-N'est pas peur. Encouragea l'elfe

Elle se sentait mal et sa mère était là. Celle-ci l'attendait de pied ferme essayant de ne pas lui sautait dessus quand, elle retrouva face à elle.

-Lucy. Murmura sa mère en s'approchant  
-Ne me touche pas. Souffla-t-elle ?  
-Je crois que tu devrais la suivre. Conseilla l'elfe

La blonde se tourna vers lui, le prenant comme un traitre, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si elle ne parlait pas à sa mère.

-Tu devrais prendre un bain, cela te calmera. Continua Legolas  
-Je n'en. Ce fait, elle coupé  
-Je crois qu'il a raison... Murmura sa mère

La prenant par la main, elle la traîna jusqu'à sa tente, les minutes passèrent et on retrouva une Lucy dans un bain, la vapeur s'échapper de l'eau tandis que la jeune fille se laissait mousser les cheveux par sa mère, la tension était assez tendue, Hermione essayait de trouver un moyen de parler à sa fille tandis qu'elle, elle essayait de se dissuader de démarrer la discussion.

-Dire que j'ai demandé à Kim d'être indulgente, et c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas.

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa fille qui était de dos.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles.  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu-nous chercher ?  
-Lorsque les orques nous ont attaqués, votre père m'a demandé de vous emmener loin d'ici, mais dès que je vous ai déposé chez Gandalf je me suis rendu compte que j'étais poursuivi, alors j'ai dû attendre qu'ils m'oublient.

-Où t'es-tu caché ?  
-Un peu partout, je restais que quelque temps dans les villes où je me rendais. Étant médecin cela m'aider pas mal, je gagnais ma vie du mieux que je pouvais.

La jeune fille laissa un silence coupé cette discussion.

-Je crois que je commence à te pardonner, vu que tu m'as dit la raison du pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous chercher.

La mère sourit, à présent, elle avait sa famille au complet.

-Dis moi, comment était papa ?  
-Ton père... Souffla-t-elle de tristesse avant de reprendre. C'était l'homme de ma vie, un homme courageux, loyal, attentionné, que dire d'autre, ils vous aimaient tant, lorsque j'ai annoncé ma première grossesse, il était si heureux, je ne l'ai vu jamais vu aussi joyeux, il était tellement gaga avec toi et après Kim est arriver, elle était beaucoup plus expressive, il se voyait en elle, il lui offrait déjà des jouets de guerre quant à toi, tu étais souvent avec moi à regarder les plantes du jardin.  
-... Quels âges avait-on ?  
-Toi, tu devais avoir quatre ans tandis que Kim trois ans.

La jeune fille sentit l'émotion lui monté, les larmes ne tarder à coulés, elle qui connaissait peu sa mère allait peut-être ne plus la revoir alors elle se décida de lui pardonner, elle devait connaître sa vie d'avant et surtout sur sa mère.

-Aimais-tu Thranduil ?

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses doigts bloqués dans la chevelure de sa fille, elle ne bougeait plus, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait dire.

-Autant que je te dise la vérité, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai aimais le roi, mais je n'avais pas le droit, bien sûr que je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais son père m'avait interdit et puis Nardak est arrivé et mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je l'ai aimais, au premier regard, je suis tombé sous son charme.  
-Alors si papa n'était pas arrivé, tu serais avec Thranduil.  
-Je ne sais pas, mon destin était écrit. Tu sais entre un homme qui deviendra roi, à qui je n'ai peu le droit de parler ou même approcher, et même s'il avait combattu son père sur l'idée de notre amour, je n'aurais pas eu une vie comme j'avais eu avec ton père.  
-... Je crois que tu as fait le bon choix.

Lucy rinça ses cheveux tandis que sa mère préparée déjà les serviettes pour ça sortit.

-Que ce passe t-il entre toi et Legolas ? Demanda Hermione de dos

La blonde se tourna rapidement vers la femme, faisant voler de l'eau sur le sol, ses joues se mirent à rougir tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait.

-Rien, il n'y a rien. Répondit la grande sœur  
-Pourtant, vous vous tutoyez et il n'a pas changé de comportement devant son père.  
-Nous avons passé pas mal d'épreuve ensemble.  
-Comme une flèche ? Taquina sa mère  
-Kim. Soupira la fille. Elle t'a tous dit.  
-Ta sœur est plutôt bavarde quand elle le veut. On se retrouve plus tard

Sous un sourire Hermione quitta la tente laissant la jeune fille se rhabiller, sur un coussin rouge, elle trouva une robe, elle reconnut le parfum de sa mère, l'enfilant, elle sortit dehors.

-Je dois leur dire.

Le secret, ce secret que Kim et elle garde en elle, Lucy doit le dire à la compagnie, qu'ils sachent vraiment qui elles sont. Courant dans les rues, elle trouva le petit monde autour d'un feu de bois.

-Mademoiselle Lucy, joignez-vous à nous. Invita Fili  
-Avant tout, je dois vous dire quelque chose. S'assit-elle près de Balin

Les minutes passèrent et les nains restèrent bouche bées, derrière eux se trouvaient le prince et le roi elfe, pour chercher du réconfort, elle plantés ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère ou même celui de Legolas qui lui était plutôt surpris, à la fin de son explication, Gandalf prit le relais et Lucy partit pour prendre l'air.

-Alors ce monde existe ? Commença une voix

Se retournant, la blonde trouva l'elfe la regardant de haut, assise sur l'herbe, elle essayait de calmer ses émotions.

-Oui, et peut être que je ne le reverrais plus.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avec Lucy ni Legolas, ni celui de la guerre, ça sera en quelque sorte la préparation à la bataille. **

**En tous ca j'espère qu'il vous plaira, portez vous bien. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox qui chiale car elle doit nettoyez la litière de son chat. **

**Review ? **


	14. Attends moi, je reviens pour toi

**Hey Hey **_(pourquoi je commence toujours mes chapitres comme ça ?) _**Je suis là pour le chapitre 14 ! Désoler de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt car la rentrée est arrivé trop vite **_(moi qui est passée mon temps à gambader dans les mais sous un soleil de malade...non je blague, je me suis pris de la flotte sur la gueule). _**J'espère que votre rentrée c'est passer nickel, en tout cas de mon côté, j'ai eu droit à ma meilleurs amie dans la classe **_(Et oui ! J'ai des amies, pas trop de mecs vu qu'une amie les faits fuir, je vous donnerais son numéro ;)) _**Bref, fini de blablater, les commentaires ! **_(dans ma tête ça faisait jeux télévisé, vous savez quand ça fait ''et maintenant les questions !''...Cette rentrée me réussit pas)_**. **

**Ezezaguna: **Merci pour ton review, contente que tous ça t'es plût. A propos de la ville et bien j'ai fais pas mal de recherche avant de la choisir, je me rappelle pas avoir lu que c'était près des Havres gris mais je pense que tu as raison, pour tous te dire je regarde sur wikia, je trouve toute les informations et quand j'ai vus que c'était mentionné dans le seigneur des anneaux, j'ai fais ''oh merde'', deuxième révélation, je n'ai jamais regardé le seigneur des anneaux, faute de temps, je ne sais pas, c'est comme les Harry Potter j'en suis qu'au troisième, et Star Wars, jamais vu et comme le disent mes amies, ''tu viens de rater ta vie''. Pour Nardak, ça me faisait de la peine de ne pas l'avoir mis, je me suis pas mal remise en question ''je le mets'' ou ''je le mets pas'' mais avec le futur, je me suis dis qu'il vaudrait mieux pas. Troisième révélation (C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu liras tant de révélation) Je corrige mes textes sur un correcteur , je sais que cela ne corrige pas toutes mes fautes mais je préfère pas que les gens qui lisent ou même mon Bescherelle ce suicident (Question, c'est un signe si j'ai deux Bescherelle dans ma chambre? est ce un moyen de me dire que je dois retourner à la primaire ou même que mes parents tentent de me dire que je serais jamais une bonne française). Mais je me rends compte petit à petit que sur le correcteur il y a moins de fautes et cela me soulage ! Pour la bêta (mon dieu on dirait qu'elle fait partie d'une meute) je pense que ça sera fort possible, j'y est pas mal réfléchis mais alors qu'elle mette loin d'elle tout objets tranchant et qui tire des balles. Bonne lecture

**Lumatie:** Merci pour le review :) Contente que ce chapitre t'es plût, je crois que c'est la première fois que reste en beug devant un dialogue, je ne savais pas quoi mettre ?! Mais bon x) J'ai vaincus mon manque d'inspiration et pour fêter ça...Pâte ! Ouais c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. En tout cas bonne lecture.

**Finish ! Bonne lecture everybody **_(pourquoi de l'anglais dans un moment pareil ?!)_

* * *

Les loups courraient dans la plaine, ils respiraient si fort qu'on les entendaient au fin fond de la terre du milieu, la jeune fille sur le dos de l'ancien alpha s'inquiétait, elle ne serait pas à temps pour le début de la guerre, même si celle-ci n'avait toujours pas commencé, elle voyait déjà le sang coulait et les lames tombaient.

Dans le camp, elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiétait, les femmes pleuraient déjà pour les pertes de leurs maris, leurs amis, les humains et leurs alliés. Kili tournait en rond dans la tente, ne voyant toujours pas arriver sa belle, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus même si son frère était là pour le soutenir.

-Mon frère, elle est vivante, inquiète toi plutôt pour la bataille et surtout de rester vivant.  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de choses en tête.

Toujours assis à sa table de bois, Thranduil montrait leur stratégie à Thorin, Elrond, Beorn, Bard et au roi Gobelin qui expliquerait le déroulement aux araignées, derrière eux, Legolas écoutait attentivement.  
Soudain, les rideaux de leur entre volèrent, faisant entrer une mère en colère suivi par sa fille.

-Thranduil ! Hurla Hermione

Le roi leva la tête de sa feuille regardant la femme qui le pointait du doigt, les larmes aux yeux, dans son dos, Lucy restait neutre, mais dans ses yeux la jeune fille était en rage.

-Un de tes soldats nous a rapportés que nous participeront pas à la bataille !  
-Hermione, je tiens à vous protéger.

Alors que la mère venait d'éclater un vase sur le plancher, les yeux du roi gobelin s'arrêtèrent, il était envoûté, il était amoureux, la silhouette parfaite, des yeux magnifiques, des lèvres qu'on rêverait d'embrasser.

-Qui est cette sublime femme ? Demanda le gobelin

Le temps s'arrêta dans la tente, les hommes étaient restés bouche bée, tandis que la mère ne savait que dire.

-Ma mère. Intervint Lucy  
-Oh, madame auriez-vous le plaisir de devenir ma femme ?  
-Hein ! Hurla la fille

Le roi Gobelin toujours assis sur son coussin regardait la femme attendant sa réponse, mais une épée vint se placer sous sa tête, Thranduil venait l'arrêter.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment pour demander ceci roi Gobelin, de plus cela ne plairait pas à la femme à qui vous avez jurer loyauté.

Le gobelin se mit à rire, Hermione toujours frustrée se tenait toujours debout tout en suivant la discussion.

-N'utilisez pas sa fille comme prétexte, je sais ce qu'est l'amour et pour la jeune femme ici du nom de Hermione, c'est ce que vous ressentez  
-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna le blond

Un sourire de malice fit son apparition sur le visage de la bête, Lucy fixa les moindres mouvements que faisait le roi elfe voulant savoir ces réelles intentions envers sa mère, celle-ci décida de réagir.

-Thranduil, la bataille, nous allons la faire.  
-Non, c'est un ordre, vous ne la ferai pas, car si nous perdons, je veux que mes sujets vous suivent et que vous partiez sur la planète dont tu m'as parlé.  
-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, j'ai arrêtais d'être ta servante depuis des années  
-Hermione, fais ça pour tes filles, si tu meurs, elles perdront une raison de vivre ou même l'une d'elle meurt ça sera toi.  
-Si je ne fais pas la bataille, je veux mes filles avec moi, mais pour le moment, je n'en ai qu'une, où est ma dernière ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais je veux que tu l'arrêtes si elle arrive.

Hermione sortit de la tente en furie un soldat près d'elle, alors que Lucy allait sortir.

-Lucy. Appela le roi  
-Oui ?  
-Protège ta mère. Gandalf partira avec vous.  
-Bien, comme vous le souhaitez.  
-Lucy ne m'en voulez pas, c'est pour votre protection.  
-Vous savez, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, au début de cette aventure, et je m'adresse à vous Thorin.

Le nain fixa la jeune fille qui eut un sourire triste.

-J'avais peur même très, Kim aussi malgré son masque et son air froid, on avait peur, mais chaque jour, cela disparaissait, car vous étiez avec nous, vous nous encouragiez, vous nous faisiez sourire et rire, nous avons fini par n'avoir plus peur de mourir, car même si cela arrivait, nous étions avez des amis, une famille, et comme on dit assez souvent, je préfère mourir en famille que seul. Alors Thorin de la part de moi et de ma sœur, nous vous remercions pour tout. Malgré que certains moments étaient durs, nous vous aimons, vous êtes comme un père.  
Autant continuer sur cette lancée, roi Thranduil, merci de votre accueil, pour ma jambe qui a rencontré une de vos flèches. Ria la jeune fille, déjà, en pleure, qui reprit en suivant.  
Vous êtes aussi notre père, vous faites partie de notre famille, Kim vous aime plus que tous, même si elle ne vous l'a jamais dit, j'ai appris à vous connaître et je crois que vais dans son jugement, vous êtes une personne formidable, restez comme vous êtes. À tous les elfes et à tous les nains, de la part de ma sœur et moi, nous vous remercions et vous êtes notre famille alors retrouvons-nous à la fin de cette bataille.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille, les nains accoururent pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui embrassant le haut du crâne, les larmes s'intensifièrent en sentant l'amour que lui donner les nains.

-Ne mourrez pas mes amis, je vous l'ordonne.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les hacherais comme ils faut. Parla Dwalin en montrant sa hache  
-Nous préparerons un grand festin avec leurs restes ! S'exclama Bombur  
-Je peux vous faire confiance sur ça. Rigola la blonde  
-Quelle sauce aimez-vous ? Demanda Ori  
-J'aime tout ce que vous préparez Ori. Sourit-elle ?

Sa mère réapparut, les yeux gonflés de larmes, dans ses mains Lost qui couinait en voyant Seiron prêt des guerriers

-Lucy, nous y allons.

La blonde acquiesça et salua une dernière fois ses amis, embrassant chacun d'eux avant de sortir de la tente, laissant une ambiance pesante.  
Alors que les guerriers se replongèrent sur la carte, Legolas décida de sortir voulant retrouver la blonde avant qu'elle ne parte, il la vit au loin, la louve blanche de sa meilleure amie dans les bras, sa mère discutait avec Gandalf.

-Lucy. Appela-t-il  
-Legolas ? Se retourna-t-elle  
-Je voulais te donner ceci.

Ouvrant sa main sur une bague d'or, des écritures dessus dans une langue qui était étrangère à la jeune fille.

-Je tiens à ce que tu prennes ceci avec toi, c'est la bague de ma mère.  
-Je ne peux pas accepter.

Prenant la main de la blonde, il longea ses longs doigts fins avant de déposer l'anneau au creux de sa main, il replia ses doigts dessus. Il reçut un sourire.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle toujours les larmes aux yeux  
-Garde là avec toi et qu'elle te porte chance.  
-Je vais te donner quelque chose.

Poussant ses cheveux, elle détacha de son cou, un collier en argent au bout de celui-ci une plaque grise pendait.

-C'est un bijou qui appartenait à mon père, c'était son porte-bonheur.  
-Non, je t'offre la bague, mais tu n'es pas obligé.  
-Je veux qu'il te porte chance, que tu es le courage qu'avait mon père et puis je souhaite que tu ne m'oublies pas, que tu te souvienne que tu dois rester en vie.

Sous ces belles paroles, la jeune enlaça le garçon qui se laissa faire sans ronchonner, elle se détacha bien trop vite à son goût.

-Courage, je suis de tout cœur avec toi.  
-Vie. Souhaita-t-il

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère qui n'attendait qu'elle, Lucy sourit une dernière fois au prince elfe. Celui-ci se tourna pour retourner à l'intérieur de la tente, mais il eut un moment de réflexion, et s'il ne la revoyait pas, et si... Il y avait tellement de choses, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, il va mettre sa fierté de côté et s'exposer aux autres, qu'importent leurs réflexions. Il se tourna faisant face à la jeune fille qui partait, il augmenta sa vitesse de marche, la tirant par la poignée, ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de la blonde.  
Derrière elle, sa mère retint son souffle, un sourire sur le visage.  
Il sentit les bras de Lucy entourait son cou, manquant d'air, il se sépara d'elle, mais déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, la main de celle-ci vint caresser sa joue. Il sentit bien vite les larmes de la jeune fille contre la peau de son visage, de son pouce, il repoussa l'eau.

-Ne pleure pas. Murmura-t-il  
-Comment veux-tu...  
-Pense à moi.  
-Justement, je ne fais que ça.

-Tu devrais alors sourire.  
-Je ne peux pas, et si je ne te revoyais jamais.  
-Cela n'arrivera pas, je t'en fais la promesse, je te retrouverais, je te le jure sur ma propre vie.  
-Tu ne mourras pas alors au combat, mais dans les mains de Kim. Sourit-elle  
-De Kim ?  
-Elle va te détruire en apprenant que tu m'as embrassé.  
-Si c'est pour continuer ma vie avec toi, je serais prêt à braver n'importe qu'elle danger même s'il s'agit de ta sœur ou du monde entier.

Deux sourires firent leurs apparitions sur les deux amoureux. La voix de Hermione chuchota le départ, les mains des deux tourtereaux se décolèrent lentement, prenant le temps d'imprimer chaque parcelle de leur corps.

-Ne m'oublie pas. Susurra-t-il  
-Je ne pourrais pas, toi aussi ne m'oublie pas.  
-Je ne peux plus depuis ce qui vient de se passer.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser d'au-revoir sur celle de l'elfe, et sa main lâcha la sienne, un dernier regard et elle disparut dans la descente du village. Il resta là, à regarder cette porte de pierre, ce chemin de terre espérant revoir ce visage qu'il aime tant, ses lèvres qu'il vient d'embrasser, son cœur vient de se déchirer et de se remplir de joie. Vivre, c'est sa seule pensée, vivre pour rester en vie, vivre pour être avec elle, vivre pour continuer sa vie, vivre pour d'autres moments, vivre tout court.  
Il repartit ainsi dans la tente, un sourire dans le cœur et de la tristesse sur le visage.  
Sur le chemin de poussière, que ça soit la mère ou la fille, ou même Gandalf. Hermione se sentait si mal, elle ne faisait pas la bataille et elle venait de séparer deux être qui s'aimait. Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste, elle récupéra une pierre, où un prénom était inscrit ''Kili'', le garçon était venu la voir.

_Alors qu'elle regardait les enfants malades, elle sentit une main lui touchait l'épaule, se retournant, elle tomba sur Kili, il lui souriait._

_-Bonjour. Salua-t-il_  
_-Oh, bonjour Kili. Des nouvelles de Kim ?_

_Le jeune homme se ferma automatiquement, il s'inquiétait._

_-Non. Souffla-t-il_  
_-Ha, que me veux-tu ?_

_Il réagit aussitôt, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon de toile et sortit une pierre._

_-Si vous voyez Kim, donnez-lui ceci._  
_-Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas toi-même ?_  
_-Je serais dans les premiers à me battre, vous allez sûrement la voir avant moi, je veux qu'elle garde ça avec elle, c'est ma mère qui me la donner pour que je lui revienne vivant et en bonne santé._  
_-C'est très gentil de votre part, je lui donnerais._

Elle n'était pas idiote, Kili l'aimait et elle parierait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher que sa fille éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.  
Dans la tente, tout le monde criait sauf Thranduil et qui restait calme, à l'entrée de legolas, il le fixa.

-Ils sont partis.  
-Bien. Répondit le roi  
-Je reprends. Commença Thorin. Pourquoi vous nous faites vous ça ?!

Le roi nain parlait au Gobelin qui grognait encore.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Legolas  
-Le roi Gobelin ne veut plus nous suivre. Répondit Balin  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous suivre, mais c'est que j'attends celle qui m'a convaincu moi et mon peuple.

Ne voulant plus en entendre, le roi Gobelin sortit de la tête, laissant les hommes s'asseoir sur leur fauteuil.

-En plus, les araignées sont pareilles, ils attendent tous Kim. Commença Beorn  
-Cette gamine... Soupira Thranduil un sourire sur le visage  
-Qu'importe. S'écria Bard. Nous sommes bien plus qu'eux, Thorin, le reste des nains vont arriver, nous allons gagner.

C'est ce qu'avait dit Bard, mais à la vue des orques ce n'étaient plus la même réponse, personne ne savait l'issue de cette bataille, mais ils avaient tous le même objectif : VIVRE.

* * *

**Voilà voilà bande de fromage **_(Désolé je viens de penser à des pâtes avec du fromage fondu, Miam !)_ **J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est qu'un petit chapitre avant le début de la guerre, et oui, faut faire durer le temps x) **

**Pour le chapitre prochain, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera avec les cours qui viennent de recommencer et vu que c'est le ****lycée, je n'ai aucune idée temps qu'il mettra avant d'être poster. **

**En tout cas à bientôt !**

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	15. Notre but, le grand final

**Ok, on n'y va...Doucement...C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas posté depuis la rentrée...Y a personne...COURS ! (se cache derrière une table) DRAPEAU BLANC, j'ai explication, moi avoir explication. **

**Explication: **

**Comment vous dire, j'ai jamais finis de fiction et là, quand je me suis dis, c'est terminé...J'ai pris peur ! **

**En plus c'était le chapitre qui était le plus dur à faire ! **

_(Conscience: Tu l'as quand même écrit en 2 heures...)_

**_ bref, le voilà mais avant ça, les review ! **

**Ezezaguna: **Ouais, je sais x)

Et non j'ai pas lus, non plus, le Seigneur des Anneaux, tu veux que je t'avoue un truc, j'ai juste vue la en faite. C'était il y a très très longtemps, comme d'habitude je suis partie dans ma cuisine me cherchait à bouffer et là, ma mère faisait le repassage, elle regardait le Seigneur des Anneaux, j'y connaissais strictement rien !

Alors j'ai regardé juste la fin en ne comprenant rien, c'est mes amies après qui m'ont spoiler ou wikia :D

Ha, pour la mort de Fili, Kili et Thori...Tu veras.

**Lumatie: **

Merci pour ton review :)

T'inquiète pas on retrouve notre roi Gobelin encore dans ce chapitre ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les montagnes étaient peut-être denses et dangereuses, mais les Wargs les avaient explorées de nombreuses fois.  
L'excitation monta dans la meute, leur course devint plus rapide et violente, obligeant Kim à se baisser sur la fourrure de la louve qui n'attendait qu'une chose, se battre.  
Kim comptait, un, deux, trois.  
Là voilà sortit de ses immenses montagnes où le passé des loups étaient enterrés.  
Les Wargs hurlèrent faisant craindre leur arrivé, leurs canines étaient sortis et leurs griffes soulevaient la terre.  
La jeune sœur vit au loin sa mère en compagnie de Lucy qui traînait des pieds, la meute émit un dernier hurlement.  
La petite famille se tourna en leur direction et les minutes qui suivirent, Kim enlacé sa sœur et sa mère.

-Que faites vous là ?  
-Thandruil ne veut pas de nous sur le champ de bataille. Avoua Hermione  
-Moi, j'y vais et je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense.  
-Kim arrête, tu vas te faire tuer !  
-Maman, j'en ai marre d'accord, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je n'ai pas le droit de me battre, que je ne suis pas assez forte pour gagner une bataille. Mais réveillez-vous, je suis la fille de Nardak, un des nains guerriers les plus puissants, j'ai appris à me battre chez les Elfes, des maîtres de guerre. Tant pis si je meurs, au moins je vengerais mon père.

La mère resta sans voix sur les paroles de sa fille, elle ne pensait pas que Kim gardait autant de chose en elle. Lucy tapa dans un caillou et rugit.

-Et puis zut.

Elle monta sur un des loups qui lui accordaient son dos. Le silence fut pesant, attendant la réponse de la mère qui pesaient le pour et le contre. S'approchant de Kim, elle sortit de sa poche la pierre que lui avait confiée Kili à son départ.

-Ton amoureux m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Prenant la pierre entre ses mains tandis que sa mère montait sur un des loups, Kim caressa la roche où était gravé le prénom de Kili, tournant la pierre de l'autre côté, elle sentit une autre gravure.  
Leurs initiales, suivis d'un cœur.  
Kim ne put s'empêcher de sourire et les larmes lui montaient, elle pouvait très bien le perdre aujourd'hui.

-Quel gamin. Rigola la jeune sœur  
-Moi, je trouve que c'est mignon. Taquina sa sœur  
-Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir !

Les loups ne prirent même pas le temps, leurs pas s'accélérèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris.  
Trois femmes contre l'armée de Azog, tant pis, elles vont gagner.  
Leur cœur battait telle les lames qui s'entrechoquaient, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que la bataille avait commençait et le sang coulait déjà, que ça soit sur la ville où la plaine de glace, la neige était tombé soudainement.  
Caché dans leur glacier Azog et son fils restait en dehors de cette bataille. Les verres de terre détruisaient tous sur leur passage.  
Dans la ville, les orques attaquaient, des géants, tous y passait et détruisaient brique par brique la ville, faisant crier et pleurer les humains, Thranduil et Bard étaient dedans, leur stratégie avaient étaient brisé, les orques les avaient bien trop surpris. Ils soupiraient et parlaient à voix basse.

-Vivre. Soufflaient les guerriers

Sur le chemin, la petite famille commença un plan.

-Kim, il faut que tu sache que les Gobelins, les araignées, Beorn et les elfes d'Elrond n'attendent que ton arrivé pour sortir et je dois appeler les aigles  
-Ok, j'ai une idée. Toi et moi, on montera sur le clocher, et de là-haut, on appellera l'armée après, seule ta décision changera mon plan.  
-Je viens avec toi sur le champ de bataille !  
-Bien, alors suite à ça, on grimpera sur les aigles et on ira exploser Azog !

La mère se mit à rire. Elle avait manqué beaucoup d'années, elle voulait les rattraper, ses filles ne devaient pas mourir, si une doit perdre la vie, ça doit être elle.

-Maman, tu peux arrêter de penser négativement. Supplia Lucy  
-Pardon ?  
-On a appris à te connaître en un jour, on ne va pas mourir et tu ne mourras pas toi aussi. Je pense que si le destin a choisi de nous faire rencontrait, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. On ne t'en veut plus maman, tu as fait le meilleur choix en nous envoyant sur Terre, tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. Rassura Lucy  
-Je ne pense pas que tu aurais voulu connaître ma crise d'adolescence. Ricana Kim

Sous un dernier sourire, elles arrivèrent à la bataille. Ne prenant même pas le temps de comprendre, elles s'engagèrent à l'intérieur et les Wargs attaquèrent de suite, ils détruisaient tous monstres qui passaient devant eux.  
Hermione courut aider les villageois, elle tuait des orques, sous un dernier regard, elle disparut de la vue de ses filles, mais elle leur demandait de rester en vue.  
Apercevant Thandruil et Bard, Kim prit la main de sa sœur.

-Salut ! Hurla-t-elle  
-Que faites vous ici ?! Gronde le roi des Elfes  
-Ferme là, je suis une grande fille maintenant et de toute manière, vous avez besoin de nous !  
-Quel est votre plan ? Demanda Bard

Lucy leur expliqua le plan en détail tandis que les trois guerriers tuaient les orques qui les empêchaient d'entendre.

-On couvre vos arrières ! Assura l'ancien archer

Sous un hochement de tête, les sœurs cherchèrent autour d'elle le clocher, la pointe de celui-ci se vit au loin. Plus de temps à perdre, s'armant de tout leur courage qu'elles avaient en réserve, elles commencèrent une folle course vers le bâtiment suivi de près par le roi et Bard.  
À peine furent-elles arrivées, elles se rendirent compte qu'a moins d'être un gobelin, ils leur étaient impossibles de monter de l'extérieur.  
Kim découvrit la porte sous une masse de plante, enlevant le plus vite possible, elle se coupa le bout des doigts, la douleur n'était rien comparée à l'horreur si elle perdait un compagnon.  
Défonçant la porte en un coup de pied, les deux hommes restèrent devant l'entrée afin de les protéger. Les deux sœurs ne virent qu'un squelette étendu sur les marches, mais tant pis, elles n'avaient pas le temps pour une visite. Si leurs jambes leur procuraient un mal immense dès qu'elles posaient leurs pieds sur la marche suivante, l'excitation était telle qu'elles n'en prirent compte  
Se hissant sur le toit, Kim aida sa sœur.  
Le vent était fort et froid, elles avaient la vue sur tout le champ de bataille.  
C'était horrible, des verres de terre immense détruisaient les armées, un énorme glacier surplombait l'herbe, tout le monde attendait un signe.  
Kim chercha dans sa poche la pierre de Kili et pria pour la survie de celui-ci, quant à Lucy, elle fit tourner la bague entre son doigt.

-Il est temps.

Kim acquiesça et prenant le plus d'air, elle hurla.

-Moi Kim, fille de Nardak, mi-elfe mi-nain. J'ordonne à mon armée et de s'élever contre cette race qui nous détruit. Mettons de côté nos différents et abattons ses monstres qui marchent sur nos terres.  
Tuons-les jusqu'aux derniers a fin que nos prochains est une vie convenable. Vengeons ses personnes qui ont étaient tués. Araignées, Gobelins, Elfes, Wargs, Animaux, abattons ces monstres, je vous l'ordonne, sortez de votre cachette et tuons ensemble ces monstres !

Peu de seconde s'écoulèrent lorsque des maisons explosèrent, des portes se brisèrent, et des orques furent tués. L'armée de la jeune sœur sortit de leurs cachettes, les gobelins et elfes étaient installés sur des araignées ou des loups, Beorn étaient accompagnées d'animaux des plus sauvages.  
Tous se réunirent autour du clocher tuant la moitié des orques du village

-Moi Lucy, fille de Nardak. Je supplie les cieux de m'envoyer de l'aide, envoyez-moi ces êtres immondes en dehors de nos terres, montrons leur de quoi nous sommes capables. Montrons-leur que cet espace que ce soit terre ou ciel nous appartiens. Aigles suivez-moi !

Au-delà des montagnes, d''immenses points firent leur apparition, les aigles portaient d'énormes cailloux qui s'écraseront d'ici quelques minutes sur ces verres de terre. Les deux armées hurlèrent un cri de vengeance.

\- Montrons à ces orques que nous sommes capables de détruire cette race. Tout au champ de bataille ! Rugit Kim

Sous un dernier hurlement, les aigles s'approchèrent des filles, chacune monta sur l'un deux, les elfes archets montèrent eux aussi sur les volatiles.  
Sur un coup d'aile les voilà parties pour la grande bataille.  
Sur celui-ci, la compagnie avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre les orques, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient perdu la vie.  
Soudain Fili tourna la tête vers le village, une masse noire arrivait en courant.

-Les voilà ! Hurla le blond

Toute la compagnie dirigea leurs yeux vers cette armée qui ne s'arrêteraient sans aucun doute.  
Au loin Kim vit un petit groupe de la compagnie, Kili, Fili, Thorin, Balin et Legolas se bâtaient contre des orques. Regardant sa sœur, elles eurent la même pensée.

-On plonge ! Ordonnèrent les deux

Se mettant a genoux et s'accrochant aux plumes des aigles, l'animal plongea d'une vitesse si rapide que les filles ne purent dire qu'un bonjour au petit groupe avant que les orques qui les attaquaient furent écraser contre l'énorme cailloux que transportait l'aigle.  
Passant devant Azog et son fils, Kim leur fit un joli signe de doigts qui par la suite se fit gronder par sa sœur.  
Les aigles se rendirent pour la plus part vers les verres de terre qui furent écrasé par les roches.  
Lucy fut la première surprise quand elle vit Radagast arrivait équiper de nombreuses « bombes » .

-On va tous faire péter ma jolie !

La jeune fille fut surprise de l'état de l'homme, il riait comme les ennemis dans les films.  
Prenant plusieurs bombes, elle plongea avec l'aigle se rapprochant le plus des orques, elle lâcha l'une d'elles, la minute qui suivit, 10 orques à la suite furent tuées.  
Quant à Kim, elle était sur le champ de bataille, elle n'en pouvait plus, courant jusqu'à Kili qui se battait contre une bestiole, elle tua celle-ci d'un coup d'épée et se logea dans les bras du brun.

-Kim, on est en plein combat. Murmura le neveu  
-Comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. Taquina-t-elle

Déposant un simple baiser sur les lèvres du brun, elle partit s'attaquer à un petit d'orque qui s'amusait à effrayer une jeune araignée. Le roi Gobelin plus loin se fit un grand plaisir, prenant le pied d'un orque, il le fracassa contre ses frères, je ne vous détaillerais pas, mais sachez que les têtes ont volé.  
La compagnie avançait, les animaux détruisaient déchiqueter tous suivit de près par les Gobelins qui jouissaient de ce plaisir. Les Wargs se vengeaient de leur malédiction.  
Mais les minutes passaient et Kim ne vit plus aucun des frères ni même de Thorin.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît Fili tenu par le fils d'Azog.  
Le temps s'arrêta pour la compagnie plus personne n'osait parler ou bouger, ils étaient terrifiés. Il voyait déjà sa mort, le neveu de Thorin tomberait au sol sans vie.  
Tout le monde pensait cela jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche vînt se loger dans le torse de Bolg.  
Sur ce coup, l'orque recula lâchant Fili, Kim eut le temps de se tourner et trouva Bard équipé de son arc qui visait une nouvelle fois Bolg.

-Fili saute ! Hurla Kim

Le jeune frère sautant lui faisant confiance, un aigle passa si près qu'il éjecta la plupart des orques qui étaient près à recevoir le neveu de Thorin. Le blond n'avait rien.

-Oh non... Murmura Kim  
-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Legolas  
-Kili.

Les deux se mirent à courir vers le glacier n'expliquant à aucun des nains le plan qu'ils avaient, ils n'en avaient pas, mais il fallait à tout prix retrouvait Kili, car Bolg n'était plus là et si Fili était à l'intérieur son frère y était aussi.  
Kim sentait montait la peur en elle, mais on lui avait appris à l'utiliser contre ses ennemis, tout ce qui essayait de l'attaquer, se firent couper en mille morceaux.  
Seiron qu'elle avait retrouvé quelque temps plus tôt la suivit en compagnie de la louve des anciens Warg.  
Entrant dans la forteresse, ils avaient devant eux de nombreux chemins, chacun emprunta le sien.  
La jeune sœur n'en pouvait plus, l'inquiétude était grandissante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri menant à l'extérieur du glacier, de l'autre côté.

-Kili ! Hurla-t-elle

Les larmes perlaient à ces joues, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le futur, sur ce qu'elle allait trouvait.  
Elle vit au loin la lumière, là voilà la sortie.  
Tout se passait sur une grande plaque de glace, le nain et l'orque disputaient un combat enragé, mais Kili était pris de tellement de colère qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de comprendre le combat.  
Kim était placé à un étage de plus qu'eux, mais l'action se passa si vite que son souffle se coupa.  
Si ce n'était qu'une plaque de glace, derrière eux se trouvait un gouffre immense, juste dans le dos de Kili, mais celui-ci ne voyait rien tandis que Bolg lui savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Un clignement des yeux et la scène changea.  
Le neveu de Thorin prit un coup de poing par l'orque, ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol, lui qui pensait se réceptionner sentit un vide sous lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ne vit qu'un trou noir immense sans lumière qui prévoyait pour lui une mort certaine.  
Mais soudain alors qu'il se sentait partir, une main douce l'attrapa, des larmes tombèrent sur son visage, devant lui se trouvait la fille qu'il aimait. Kim pleurait, son épée plantait dans la glace la permettait de se retenir afin qu'elle ne glisse.

-Kim... Murmura le frère  
-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça abruti, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule !  
-Kim, on est trop lourd.  
-Ferme là, j'ai dit ! Cria-t-elle avant de continuer  
-Tu n'as aucun droit de mourir, je tiens trop à toi !  
-Si c'est le destin qui l'a choisi, on doit-  
-Sauf que là, ce n'est pas le destin qui est en train de choisir, c'est toi et ton cerveau de débile !  
-Kim.  
-Non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi si tu meurs ?!  
-Tu vas vivre...  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ma vie, je ne la vois qu'avec toi.

Kili allait répondre une dernière parole à sa brune, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse enlevât toute lumière de sa vue.

-Kim attention ! Hurla le brun

Bolg soulevait la lourde hache prêt tuer la jeune sœur, celle-ci se tourna faisant face à sa mort, toujours en tenant la main de Kili. Une nouvelle flèche vint se loger dans la poitrine de l'ennemi le reculant de quelques centimètres permettant à Kili de mener son action, il laissa glisser ses doigts un par un, laissant son cerveau se souvenir de cette peau qu'il adorait, et il tomba dans le gouffre, tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le visage de Kim hurlant son prénom une dernière fois, les yeux remplient de larmes.  
La brune sentit son cœur se brisait, elle ne pouvait plus vivre, ses yeux étaient figés sur la chute de Kili, mais dernière elle, Bolg grognait et se relever prêt à la détruire. Un coup de vent passa, elle ne vit qu'une forme passait devant elle, dans son dos Legolas était apparut et battait contre l'orque, qu'il tua la minute qui suivit.

-Kim... Murmura le blond  
-Laisse-moi. Ordonna-t-elle en regardant le gouffre

Un hurlement et un cri d'aigle se fit entendre dans le groupe, la brune ne put sentir que coup de vent passait devant elle, avant de voir Lucy en compagnie de Kili qui riait de sa petit balade avec l'aigle.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, je sauve que des vies, vous avez vraiment besoin de moi. Taquina Lucy

Quand Kili fut descendu de l'oiseau, Kim courut dans ses bras, elle pleura tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, tant pis si elle se tapait là honte devant Legolas ou sa sœur, mais revoir Kili était si précieux.  
Le brun déposa de nombreux baiser sur le front de la brune qui se calma peu à peu tandis que Legolas alla rejoindre Lucy.  
Lorsque Kim fut calmait, sa main rencontra la joue de son bien-aimé.

-Ça t'apprendra à me laisser tomber !

Kili en rit pendant un moment avant d'embrasser la brune qui réclamait ceci depuis la bataille.  
Mais son coté amoureux se calma et son caractère de sœur protectrice apparut lorsque Legolas sera dans ses bras Lucy.

-Et oh, c'est quoi ça ?!

Pour seule réponse, sa sœur lui tira la langue et le prince elfe la taquina du regard.

-Toi t'es mort mon pote et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas embrassé !

Kili ne put s'empêcher pour le bien du petit couple de porter Kim en sac à patate, le petit groupe retourna à la recherche de Thorin tandis que la brune s'énervait.  
Le roi se battait sur le lac avec Azog, son fils était mort et il réclamait vengeance, il voulait la mort du nain.  
Le combat fut rude tout deux furent gravement blesser, toute la compagnie débarqua à ce moment, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient les regardant se battre.  
Mais alors que tous pensaient que Thorin allait gagner, l'orque donna un coup de massue dans la jambe du nain, le mettant à terre, la jambe brisait, ne pouvant se relever.  
Ils étaient tous trop loin, trop loin pour pouvoir sauver le roi d'un dernier coup de massue, mais ils essayèrent courant le plus possible, ils essayèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le manche de Azog le profanateur descendre vers la tête du roi.  
Ils virent leur futur, finit la belle vie, ils allaient être esclaves de ce monstre.  
Tout à coup, deux lames percèrent la carrure du géant, une devant, une derrière.  
Le roi elfe et Bilbon Sacquet  
Thorin eut le temps de rouler au sol pour s'échapper de l'énorme massue de l'orque qui s'effondrait sur le lac.  
Plus personne ne bougeait sauf Azog qui tombait sur le sol, mort.

-Pour ma femme. Rugit le roi Elfe

Un énorme cri se fit entendre toute la compagnie hurla, les trois personnes ne purent s'écartaient qu'ils se firent encercler par toute la troupe, Kim se jeta dans les bras du roi elfe qui l'accueillit.  
Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent, ils étaient tous au village se serrant dans leurs bras que ce soit Gobelin, Araignée, Beorn, Elfe, Nains, tout le monde n'hésitaient pas.  
La mère de Kim et de Lucy se jetèrent sur celle-ci, elle hésita quelque minutes avant d'aller dans les bras de Thranduil.

-Tu veux que je te dise, si ton couple avec Legolas me fait peur, ça, c'est dégueulasse ! Ricana la brune  
-Arrête.  
-Mais tu sais que s'il devient notre beau-père, tu ne pourras pas te marier. Taquina Kim

Le silence pesa entre les deux.

-Maman lâche cet homme immédiatement, c'est dégueulasse.

Tout le monde rit. Kim se logea dans les bras de Kili tandis que Lucy se réconforta dans ceux de Legolas, ils admirèrent ensemble cette nouvelle compagnie.

-Bienvenue dans ma famille ! Hurla Thorin

***10 ans plus tard***

-Voici la fin. Annonça Gandalf

Les enfants hurlèrent de joie et d'excitation.

-Elle est plutôt bien racontée notre histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Thorin

Le roi observa toute sa petite famille, ils étaient tous réunis dans la joie et la bonne humeur, qu'importe de qu'elles races ils sont.  
Thorin était le plus heureux, il avait à présent, des petits-fils et petites filles, il n'avait plus à craindre une nouvelle guerre.  
Ses jours pouvaient se terminer, il était le plus heureux au monde.  
L'histoire que vous venez d'entendre n'était pas celle de Kim et de Lucy, mais de la compagnie.

_**The End**_

* * *

**C'est finit...**

**Nous avons parcourut une très grande aventure ensemble, et j'annonce que c'est la première fanfic que je finis, j'en suis très fière. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivis, celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui m'encourageais à écrire**

**Je ne sais comment vous l'exprimer mais mille fois merci :)**

**Grande nouvelle, j'ai ouvert une autre rubrique où vous allez recroiser TOUS les personnages pour des conneries ****! **

**Bye Bye **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


End file.
